


Faal Orkiindah

by ANewHandTouchesTheBacon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Its tagged of course, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, but you can skip it without missing too much story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANewHandTouchesTheBacon/pseuds/ANewHandTouchesTheBacon
Summary: At the summit of Apocrypha, a deal was made and a follower gained. Now Aleaksi, the Last Dragonborn, must prove she is the intrepid hero from the Bard's tales or continue to sulk in her own shadow. Ending the civil war, dodging assassins and arguing over cheese are just a few pitfalls awaiting this polarized odd couple. (Based on a play-through with the Miraak follower mod)Cross-posted from FF.net.





	1. Big Trouble in Little Winterhold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a definite work in progress - so please let me know if something seems out of place or if there's a terrible grammar error I've overlooked. I originally started this in 2017 but have been slow to update (life in general is annoying like that). However, no matter how long I take between updates, I shall always try to keep at it.  
> A note about this story - it's based on the idea of "What if you didn't have to kill Miraak?" - turns out he's one of the best followers you can have (my opinion is also heavily biased). So with this, we take a look at what could have been.

_7th of Sun's Dawn 4E 207_

"Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us you know."

"Of course he is. He's a bastard."

"That was your only impression?"

"Way too many eyes. The tentacles were also a bit much and that  _voice_. Ugh. How did you put up with that?"

"My options were limited."

Silence. Slightly awkward silence.

Two figures stood outside the general goods store just on the edge of what was left of Winterhold. The second, a tall, broad shouldered man wearing a gold mask and embellished robes, glared vehemently at the dark-haired woman next to him.

"I'm cold."

"I'm sure you are. Probably shouldn't have snubbed the armor I offered."

"I did not snub it. It didn't fit and it was Skaal armor. You know how I feel about them."

"Beggars can't be choosers and  _you know_  I could have made adjustments. So, deal with it."

Miraak sighed. Arguing was pointless; he knew this and yet he did it anyway – it was the only thing bringing him joy at the moment as his feet went numb. He shifted back and forth to stimulate blood flow. The corner of the woman's mouth twitched as the ghost of a smirk at his discomfort.

"I wouldn't have to 'deal with it' if this plan made sense. We're going to stand here for eight hours and  _wait_? That's moronic. There's an inn right over there but if you're too impoverished, I'm sure they're willing to let you trade work for lodging." He sniffed.

"We're not poor now stop whining or I'll make you carry the dragon bones."

"I don't know what our current financial situation is, but I would ascertain it is dire based on the fact we're standing outside a godsdamn shop waiting for it to open."

More silence. Even the wind stopped howling to listen in.

Miraak studied her face; she appeared calm except for the tension in her jaw. Another prod and she would give in.

"It's not as though we'll be waiting in line when they open. The population of this 'city' could fit in a broom closet compared to what it used to be. Not to mention I highly doubt there will be sudden demand for random shit you found in a barrow."

" _Fine_. We'll go to the inn." Her reply was terse "but you're sleeping on the floor."

Behind the mask, he was grinning. It may have been petty and the floor would be cold but it still counted as a win.

* * *

 

Aleaksi Medici, the Last Dragonborn, proud imperial and savior of Solstheim ('Savior' was being generous) was feeling the dreaded after effects of excessive hedonism. Had she planned to drink that much? No, but when someone offers to buy the Dragonborn a round or ten, it's impolite to refuse.

While the hangover was vicious, it was a bit different; the persistent headache and feeling of nausea was made worse by the obscenely bright ball of light hovering above her bed. She glared and took a swipe at it; the light persisted. So, Miraak was being passive aggressive again she surmised. She began weighing the pros and cons of facing Alduin on her own. Yes, she had asked for assistance but at what cost?

Maybe she didn't need help. Maybe she could make Miraak's death look like an accident – perhaps he could succumb to a bad case of strangulation or just happen to get shouted off a cliff ledge. That option seemed easiest.

Oh, the possibilities.

She smiled at the thought then realized he was staring at her.

"You're awake – good. I've taken the liberty of going to the shop and selling the extra-"

"You better not have sold my sword! They'll never give you what it's worth." She cut in.

"-armor and dragon bones-"

"What! Why? We need those!"

Aleaksi tried to stand up but found she was still slightly inebriated; the room convulsed, and she grabbed the bed frame. Nausea returned in full force this time causing her to cover her mouth and inhale slowly. Once the danger had passed, she threw a nasty look at him.

"I was going to make more armor" she snarled.

"Armor no one can afford to buy, and you've got more than enough materials to work with." He could poke holes in her arguments all day. "Your obsession with not only collecting their remains but hoarding them is worrying."

"Really? This coming from the man who had a temple filled with dragon skeleton statues. There were twenty-one at least!"

Miraak blinked.

"Those are  _trophies_. There's a difference, but I would not expect those of the common realm to understand."

"Oh, and mine aren't trophies? And 'common realm' my ass. You're the one who slept on the floor last night so get off your high horse."

He'd never admit it, but she had a point. Maybe he had been a bit excessive with the arrangement of the skeletons, but he was also making a statement: fuck with me and I'll eat your soul. Not that it had stopped any of them – it seemed to have the opposite effect. Who knew Dragons and Dragon Priests took offence to blatant desecration? It wasn't long before word got around about his little uprising – the words 'traitor' and 'heretic' were thrown around quite a bit. Next thing he knew, Vahlok was knocking on the front door of the temple saying he just wanted to talk…

Miraak shook his head. Those memories didn't need to surface; they were the beginning of an ugly downward spiral that ended with him becoming a daedric errand boy. They needed to focus and she needed to sober up. It was almost noon and they had things to do.

He wrinkled his nose. "You smell like stale wine and shame. We can't go to the college like this."

"Have you been to a college? Nevermind don't answer that. Look, they won't care - most of them are hungover or too baked to function and that's just the instructors. The only exception to that are the wide-eyed freshmen who are happy just to be included or the TAs that have more shit on their plate than they can handle. Its  _education_. it's going to make people drink. I swear, last time I was visiting, there was an obviously evil Thalmor put in place as an advisor – and no one said a thing about it. He nearly blew up the godsdamn building."

"You're being dramatic" he rolled his eyes.

"I am not. He had the Eye of Magnus and kept poking at it with a magic stick. I had to find a staff for it and take him down a peg."

"Oh,  _that_. Yes, Mora was interested in the eye at one time but not enough to act. Apparently, that would have been 'stepping on toes' and no, he didn't elaborate on who's 'toes' he was referring to. I assume it has something to do with Morokei as he was the last one to possess the staff."

"Well, I have it still."

"Have what?"

"The staff of Magnus."

Miraak mentally filed this away under  _devious plotting_  before responding "Well, it should be locked up away from  _you_  especially - It's incredibly powerful."

"Ha! And you say I'm being dramatic. It's in a safe place."

"Oh? And where's that?"

"It's in the library at home holding up the squeaky table." She said matter-of-factly as if talking about the weather or a mildly interesting book.

Miraak stared at her for a moment then put up his hands in surrender. "I have no words."

"That's a first now go outside so I can get dressed. I must look important – I'm kind of a big deal. Like a Dean or something."

"…Right."

* * *

 

Even though it was midday, it felt colder outside than the night before. Razor winds cut through layers of clothing with ease, but this did not detour the residents of the decrepit city from their daily routines.

In the distance, the College of Winterhold loomed snow covered and ancient. As the strange pairing approached, a large chasm appeared with a shear drop that meant a frigid death for anyone who did not stay on the illuminated path. The large spikes of ice that hung from the narrow walkway creaked and groaned with each step adding an element of paranoia.

Aleaksi trudged forth occasionally brushing snow off her shoulders or kicking ice over the side, familiar with the crumbling walkway. Miraak, with the knowledge that he was mortal again, was hesitant.

"Are you certain this is the only way?"

"Yes. Now c'mon."

"This bridge should be repaired. One strong gust and people will die. Such irresponsibility should be addressed."

"I didn't realize you were such a humanitarian. Perhaps I was fooled by the mental enslavement of an entire island.  _Let's go already_."

Once on the other side, they passed through ice encrusted gates to an open courtyard which contained a large snow-covered statue of Arch-Mage Shalidor, the founder of the College. Captured in a permanent state of motion, the prominent mage observed all that entered The Hall of Elements. Because of the harsh winds, no one bothered to loiter outside.

Upon entry, they were met with a warm gust of air. The scent of burning spices and dust assailed Aleaksi's nostrils causing her eyes to water; she never could get used to the smell. A small group was gathered discussing a lecture that had taken place.

"Greetings Arch-Mage" nodded one of the students.

Miraak paused. No, he had misheard that…had their standards really fallen so far?

"Good to see you Arch-Mage!" This time it was a member of faculty.  _Oh hell_. Shalidor must be rolling over in his grave.

"Nirya…always a pleasure" Aleaksi's smile was forced and unconvincing.

Miraak frowned but didn't say anything until Nirya walked away.

"Arch-Mage? They can't be serious. You barely have a grasp of Adapt Level Destruction - not to mention your Alteration, Restoration and Conjuration skills are laughable! Have you even acknowledged the school of Illusion?"

"This coming from the person using one of my enchanted daggers."

"Yes, and I'm surprised you didn't blow yourself up in the process of creating it!"

She shrugged. "I didn't ask for the title. It was just sort of given to me after the Eye of Magnus issue a few years ago. Honestly, I think it's more of a figure head position considering I will be away for months at a time and they don't seem to notice. I'm not making any important decisions but I'm the first one they'll ask to address the public when something bad happens. Besides, Tolfdir is the power behind the throne – I'm just the mouth piece."

"That's…interesting. I've heard your speeches. Tell me, how is their relationship with the surrounding community?"

"It could be better." She mumbled.

"Ah."

"Shut up."

"Such eloquence. A true master of words." He scoffed as they climbed a short flight of stairs.

She pushed open a heavy wooden door which lead to The Arcanaeum. Massive shelves lined each wall stretching up to the vaulted ceiling; some of the books were available for everyone but several sets were locked within bared glass cabinets. Upon closer inspection, each one appeared to be older than time itself – a vast collection that spanned centuries. The subtle movements of students searching the shelves or quietly studying kept the room from complete silence; every now and then, a sneeze or cough would break the calm usually followed by a quiet apology. The only other sound was the quiet  _thonk_  of a rubber stamp being applied to pages.

Toward the back wall behind a large desk stood an orc with a stoic expression. He was surrounded by books and scrolls that patiently waited to be checked-in and shelved. Despite the endless nature of the task, he worked at a set, meditative pace. Another student appeared a moment later pushing a large cart; several more books were added to the pile.

Miraak continued to observe was but decidedly unimpressed.

"I've seen bigger" He muttered to Aleaksi.

"Of course, you have. You lived in Apocrypha – it's nothing but books and tentacles" She hissed back.

"Mora had several copies of The Lusty Argonian Maid and I'm not sure why" He frowned.

Before she could respond, the gruff voice of the l cut the Liberian cut their conversion short. Urag Gro-Shub had taken notice of them as was not impressed.

"Disrupt my Arcaneum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's nice to see you too, Urag. We've found more of Shalidor's work. This one was stuck in a cave with a troll." Aleaksi responded quickly while producing a book with a strange cover.

"Excellent! I'll start translating it. Shouldn't take me more than a day or two. However, there is another book – the last known location was Lost Valkygg near Labyrinthian. I expect it within a week."

"A week? It takes that long to get up the damned mountain!"

Urag grinned. It wasn't pleasant. "Then I suggest you walk quickly  _Arch-Mage_. If you can track the book down, it may prove useful to all of us."

Miraak raised an eyebrow. The obvious inflection hinted at slight dissent, but the reasoning was understandable. If he had been surprised at her title, then he could only imagine the reactions of the senior members that didn't agree with the placement. After all, no one went from Apprentice to Master within a few weeks and skipping ahead like she had was bad decorum. It set an uncomfortable precedent; if this barely educated sell-sword could walk in and fill a high-ranking office within the school, then where was the bar set?

As they left the Arcaneum and walked through the Hall of Elements, he made it a point of closely observing the interactions with the other faculty members. Tolfdir was the only one who was genuinely happy to see her, and she knew this. The others plastered on their fake smiles then continued with their day. It would have been sad if it wasn't so fascinating.

They continued through the city heading west, past the ruins of Saarthal. Once they were outside Winterhold, Miraak broke the silence.

"The Orc did not seem respectful of your authority and title. It's almost as if you're a little resented."

Aleaksi knew what he was doing but didn't acknowledge it.

"Who was he to order you around like that – as if you weren't  _Laat Dovahkiin_ , Thane of all nine holds-"

"Only seven. Riftin and Windhelm still hate us." She corrected.

"-seven holds. My apologies  _Thuri_."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Are you done? Have you gotten it out of your system?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sneered. "I'm simply making an observation. You're a joke to them and they're not even bothering to hide it anymore. Tell me, who was the most vocal when you received your 'promotion'? Was it the Altmer or the Orc?"

"Neither. It was the Restoration instructor Colette. Now are you done being an ass?"

Miraak crossed his arms but didn't say anything. More than likely this would turn into a spat, a shouting match or they would draw their blades on each other. Their arguments were unpredictable at best.

Aleaksi returned his glare. "Well?"

"No" he said simply.

"Then what is your problem? You've been trying to pick a fight since we left Falkreath. Now I understand some of that is just your pleasant personality but I'm beginning to think there's more to this temper tantrum than you're letting on. So, Miraak, why are you acting like a such a petty little bitch? Hmm?"

There was a nasty glint in his eyes now; she'd touched a nerve.

"Your observations are as always, completely off the mark." He began pacing in the snow before stopping in front of her. His voice was calm, but his balled fist gave him away. "I wasn't aware that  _I_  was the one rolling over for these cowards, these dullards, these… _people_  - but I'm the 'little bitch'." he scoffed at her. "You answer to their every beck and call, yet they continue to sneer and abuse you. I wonder – how does it feel to be put on a pedestal but also treated as a door mat?" he snapped. "Since setting foot in Skyrim again, you've become weak. What did that man say to you in Riften? Oh, that's right – you're an  _Imperial Bastard_. He should have been slain on the spot!"

"He was a man in mourning for his daughter! What would killing him have proved? Absolutely nothing!" it was her turn to be defensive; tensions were high enough and she felt she was being backed into a corner.

"It would show you are not to be trifled with! Had I known this is what you were before we left, I wouldn't have bothered following!"

"Showing restraint and offering compassion is not a weakness. Perhaps it appears that way to you as you saw fit to rule an entire island through fear and manipulation but I would rather take the high road!" she yelled. "Besides, if it wasn't for me and my 'weakness' you'd be dead, or did you forget who got you out of that hellscape?"

Mirrak bristled but did not yell.

"Careful Dragonborn. You tout yourself as the hero, but you were never meant to be the savior of me or Tamriel. You're a means to an end; a disposable tool for the daedra and the gods - as are all men and mer. Our escape from Apocrypha was allowed – not by Mora, but Akatosh. We have an obligation to fulfill."

"Oh you mean the same Akatosh you shit all over when you realized you could eat dragon souls?" she snarled jabbing him in the chest "You're nothing more than an overly ambitious fossil with a penchant for exploiting people - so don't you dare lecture me on human nature."

He swatted her hand down "Your paltry insults are as annoying as they are tiring. You seem to forget I did not need you when you arrived in Solstheim and I don't need you now. If I appear to be lecturing you, it is because you dismiss the blatant contempt of those around you when it should be addressed. Your obliviousness has cost me before and I refuse to let it continue."

"It has not! What are you even talking about?"

"When you interfered with my plans of escape, you played right into Mora's trap and it took both of us to get out of it. We've been over this and I am bored of this conversation. We're going home."

Aleaksi scoffed but quickly deflated. He was right damn him – she did need his help. Before she was dragged to Solstheim, things had been a bit bleak.


	2. Skyrim Electric Boogaloo

Neither Dragonborn had spoken since leaving Winterhold; the argument had soured them both. This was not unexpected given their stubborn nature; should an apology be uttered, Oblivion would freeze. Instead they ignored the issue and engaged only when necessary until the figurative mammoth had left the room. Pouting like this could take days.

"Miraak." Aleaksi knew she was being ignored "Hey. Shithead."

This time it had taken a few hours.

He bristled slightly but continued to ignore her. Sensing this, Aleaksi picked up a chunk of snow and threw it at him. It landed on his shoulder and exploded; he spun around ready to attack "What do you want, you insufferable wench?! Its bad enough having to walk near you but don't think I won't retaliate if you assault me again!"

"Then don't ignore me. Now we'll be coming up on the Winterhold Imperial Campsite soon – they're generally more tolerant of people but they might act weird about the mask."

"I'm not taking it off" he crossed his arms.

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of it…just hide it for a while so they don't think we're part of a cult. You know, like that one that attacked me before…in Iverstead"

He ignored her quip. "Your reasoning is ridiculous. No one knows what it is. The last time I was recognized in Nirn was roughly four thousand years ago. Now I could be wrong, but I don't think any of those soldiers were around. As far as they're concerned, I'm a high-ranking mage from the college and you're my hired guard."

"None of those mages wear masks. The only ones who did were Dragon Priests and they're still not looked upon favorably. Can you, just for once, not argue with me? Damn thing probably needs to be cleaned anyway considering you live in it."

"No."

At some point, it stopped being about the mask. This was the same fight from earlier – the brief silence had been an intermission disguised as a truce.

"You know what? Fine.  _Fine_. I tried to be diplomatic, but I swear if you don't take it off, I'll take it off for you!"

Miraak puffed himself up indignantly and narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't  _dare_."

"Look you stubborn ass, we can do this the hard way or you can just take off the damn mask!" She screeched.

He didn't respond but took on a fighting stance as to call her bluff. She wouldn't act on such threats…

Oh, but she did.

Despite the snow and ice, Aleaksi charged at the large man tackling him with all the finesse of an enraged bull. Miraak was slightly shocked at her tenacity but recovered quickly. The mask was wrenched away and thrown to the side, but fists continued to fly as they rolled around in the snow. As creative insults were traded, Miraak managed to pin down one of her arms but was outmaneuvered after taking an elbow to the nose. Aleaksi grinned savagely and shoved his face in the snow. With a sudden burst of strength, he pushed himself up rolling her to the ground and quickly threw himself on top of her. With both arms pinned, she continued to struggle but it was futile; she wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination, but he was still considerably larger.

They were both panting but he had a smug grin.

"Say I won, and I'll let you up."

"No!" she struggled even harder causing him to laugh.

A penetrating sound burst overheard; it was unmistakable. Both Dovakiin froze as a strong gust of wind created by scaled wings swept over them. The ground shook and trees bent as the creature landed. Mottled with a coppery red and black pattern, the ancient dragon seemed vaguely amused by the scuffle until it spotted the mask on the ground.

" _Dir Bein Grutiik_!" it roared.

It  _knew_.

Aleaksi was already pushing herself up and dragging him with her. The beast reared back and let loose an explosion of fire; everything in its path was burnt to a crisp as it took flight again. A small outcropping offered shelter as another blast seared the hillside. Miraak sent a volley of fireballs and lightning strikes as she readied an arrow; she was a terrible shot but until the dragon landed, this was it. Stepping out more than was comfortable, she let loose a  _thu'um_.

_Fo Krah Diin!_

The full force of the frost shout hit the dragon but only slowed its pursuit. Taking advantage of the split-second delay, Miraak followed with his own shout.

_Gol Hah Dov!_

It screamed with rage as it was forced to land and face its new master. Cold loathing filled its eyes, but it did not snap as Miraak approached.

"So, the traitor approaches with its pet" it snarled "You could not best me without-."

"Silence! You will take us where I command."

"But of course,  _Thuri_." it mocked.

The dragon lowered itself enough to allow both riders on. Miraak settled into a familiar seating but Aleaksi fought to get comfortable. Not wasting any time, they took off.

* * *

The ride for the most part was uneventful but worth the effort. Presented with a view of Skyrim reserved for very few, Miraak allowed himself a smile that was genuine. He even laughed when he realized there was an extra pair of hands clinging to him; Aleaksi's face was buried in his back.

"You're missing it!" he called over his shoulder.

"That's fine!" came the muffled reply.

The air was cold on his face, but the sky was painted crystalline blue which faded to a soft rose on the horizon. Except for the hint of an early moonrise, nothing obstructed their view. Mountains, rivers and forests stretched before them as the dragon pumped its wings. Soon, a large lake came into view indicating Falkreath was close. Miraak signaled they would need to land soon and the dragon began its descent.

Once they were on the ground and Aleaksi's hands pried open, the dragon left without a word.

"I don't understand how something as magnificent as flying bothers you but that derelict bridge at the college does not" Miraak sighed as they walked from the road to Lake View Manor. "You flew in Apocrypha so that wasn't your first time."

"Hey, I didn't like it then either – and the view was much worse. The sky was filled with those random dark blotches with tentacles hanging out-"

"Yes. I remember."

"-random eyes everywhere-"

" _I_   _know_."

They continued walking until Aleaksi pull something out of her pocket – it was his mask. She held it out to him as an unspoken peace offering; this would be the closest either would get to an apology.

"I guess we don't have to worry about this anymore. Besides I don't understand why you're trying to hide your identity in the first place. You blend in better than I do and I'm actually from here – or I should say, from this time period."

Miraak took the mask but didn't immediately put in on. The worn metal had a sinister glint; it was a symbol of the power and control he was bestowed by the dragons during the Merethic Era. It was also a grim reminder of what it cost; Hermaeus Mora was a fickle master whose depravity knew no end.

Four millennia had passed as he walked the halls of Apocrypha, reading the contents of the shelves and expanding his knowledge. Every now and then, a new soul would appear and be enveloped by the ancient paper labyrinth. He eventually stopped trying to warn them; there was no point. Soon they would become the twisted creatures that floated from aisle to aisle. They were nothing more than husks that took orders; they knew better than to disturbed him. Still, the crushing weight of isolation was relentless and counting days was pointless. How he didn't go insane is still a mystery.

Miraak shuddered and pushed the memories away. For the time being, he would set the mask aside.

"The mask was never about blending in. It was a symbol and symbols have power - especially when worn by the correct person. The dragons knew this; people could be kept in line with brute force but it was easier to indoctrinate them with established social norms. Of course, this method takes longer but you can do so much more with a crowd of willing participants than a small group of terrified mice." He mused "For this, you needed a certain type of person. You did not become a Dragon Priest by hiding. You had to be vicious or clever to gain their favor. Genuine resourcefulness is rare but even more so is the chance to showcase it. For me, when the opportunity finally presented itself, I did what I had to to draw their attention."

"Ah." She replied "So, who did you kill?"

" _I_  didn't kill anyone. I assigned tasks to be carried out and coordinated appropriately. Nothing was officially linked to me, but the result was the same. It was clean, efficient and didn't draw unnecessary attention. Because of this, I was presented with a mask and my reputation grew."

Aleaksi paused for a moment mulling over her thoughts.

"How old were you?"

"Much younger than I am now."

"It sounds like things haven't changed between now and then – except of course the political boundaries are even more blurred."

He shook his head and looked around "No, Skyrim has changed drastically. It's become…soft. Spoiled. There is unjustified animosity in the air and it's contagious."

"So, am I to assume you're not in favor of the Stormcloaks?" She asked.

"Absolutely not. They are nothing more than another petty up-rising – a faction that is embittered by deep xenophobic roots and religious entitlement. They may appear to have some sort of edge now, but it is only due to Ulfric asserting dominance by killing Torygg. He is unorganized, incompetent and rapidly draining his resources. Tullius isn't any better but he has the Empire's purse and men. This isn't a war, it's a waiting game and the Dominion is pulling most of the strings." He sighed "What none of them realizes is this too shall pass. If the Empire was able to weather the reign of Pelagius the Mad, it can endure this little tiff."

"That may be true but for now the constant fighting is taking its toll on the country. Maybe we should just let Alduin do what he wants. It would save me a massive headache."

He gave a humorless laugh "That's a very nihilistic outlook for our 'hero' to have. What happened to helping the down trodden and saving the day?"

"But I thought I wasn't a hero – just a tool like everyone else? Your words, not mind." She countered.

He nodded his agreement. "Then you were listening. Good."

"I do that sometimes."

"Rarely."

"Stop it, we're getting along right now."

* * *

The massive steading offered a beautiful view of the lake with easy access to one of the main roads. With Falkreath to the south and Riverwood to the north, the Manor was in a prime location. Sitting on the deck with his feet up, Erik the Slayer was busy stitching a pattern into a sweater. Since becoming a steward, he found that he had more time to concentrate on side projects. As Aleaksi and Miraak approached, he put aside the material and greeted them with a big smile.

"You're back! That's great – its been too quiet around here."

"Hello Erik. I take it nothing bad has happened since we left?"

"Nope – outside of the occasional giant, but I took care of that. There's also a necromancer that continues to show up at that creepy alter but she hasn't come up here yet."

Aleaksi nodded. "Well, I guess as long as they don't bother us then we'll turn a blind eye. Never know, they might start trading with us."

Miraak watched the exchange a moment longer then walked inside the house. It wasn't that he hated the other man – Erik was sincere in his politeness, but he was a little too sunny for his taste. Besides, he felt grimy from the trip. Having worn the same clothing for the past week, he longed for a proper bath and a hot meal. He headed for the cellar which contained a large bonze tub that sat near the alter of the Divines. Water was heated by the forge in the other room and pumped in with a complicated Dwemer system. If it was too hot, it could be regulated with frost magic.

Sinking into the hot water, he felt every ache and knot fade away. Granted he would have some bruises from their previous fight but they were no more than a minor annoyance. He closed his eyes, leaned back and let the water come up to his shoulders. The sudden whine of the cellar door opening made him frown; so much for peace and quiet.

"Based on the nonchalance in which you entered this room, am I to assume privacy is no longer allowed?" He sighed and opened his eyes. "Because if that's the case, I'll be joining you when you bathe."

"Like hell you will. If I want to be leered at by an old man, I'll visit the Jarl of Dawnstar. Besides, it's not my fault you snuck off before I could talk to you. Now what do you know about Aetherium?" Aleaksi took a seat nearby. She was holding a strange book with a pale cover.

"It's a highly volatile material the Dwemer fought over for a few decades in the First Era. Given the amount time that has passed, I doubt there's any left – and I'm not old."

"Heh, right. So, it was around when you were a Dragon Priest?"

"Most likely but it wasn't mined until after I left Nirn." He eyed the book in her hand; it was unfamiliar which was rare. "What's that?"

"It's called  _The Aetherium Wars_ and it mentions a massive underground forge – there may even be a hidden stash of goodies."

"Don't tell me…you want to find it?"

"Well, yes."

"And what of the missing Shalidor text? I believe the Orc from the college was insistent about that one."

"Urag can wait. Dwemer ruins  _always_  have good loot. Besides, maybe we'll find more of this stuff."

"That's highly unlikely. When are we leaving?" Miraak tensed up. They just got home…

Aleaksi stood up and walked toward the ladder leading upstairs. "In a few days. I have things to take care of and you're getting an actual set of armor. Those robes are torn beyond repair."

"Make sure it isn't Skaal and I'll accept it."

"Fine. I'll make it out of itchiest material I can find."

"Out." He pointed at the stairs.


	3. Shiny Blue Stuff

_15th of Sun's Dawn 4E 206_

"Is it just me or do all Dwemer ruins look the same?"

It was six in the morning.

"You mean like possible death? Then yes, you are correct."

Miraak was already in a foul mood.

"Don't be so negative. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Aleaksi wasn't helping.

A mild tremor shook the ground causing a rock slide in the distance.

"You were saying?"

She sighed but didn't respond to him. He had a valid point but exploring Arkngthamz wasn't about constantly worrying if they would be killed but if their time would be well spent. Dwemer ruins could be loaded with valuables or completely empty – it largely depended on how well known the location was and how many automatons were still active. Judging by the single entrance and the recent geological activity, chances were good this ruin hadn't been looted.

She began climbing the stairs expecting another tremor, but nothing happened. A heavy metal door stood before them sheltered by a stone awning. Overgrown and ancient, it opened with a foreboding creek. The entrance hall was dark except for a faint glow given off by a gas lamp in the distance. Creeping forward, the room appeared cave-like; a fallen column bridged a narrow gap to a decrepit archway.

_Turn back…_

Aleaksi stopped cold causing Miraak to walk into her with a loud clank; he grumbled something, but she waved for silence.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes. It's probably a ghost. Nothing too surprising considering."

"Considering what? Ghosts aren't helpful."

He gave her a deadpan look. "You're an idiot."

"I am not. I'm just not entirely convinced by ethereal beings suddenly giving a damn about random strangers in a cave."

Miraak shrugged and crossed his arms. "You wanted to come here."

They continued forward across the makeshift bridge, passing the strange light source above. The damage from previous earthquakes was visible; how the entire structure hadn't collapsed on itself was a miracle. Aleaksi picked up her pace; the low ceiling felt oppressive.

_Please, turn back…before it's too late…_

The narrow hall turned into a wide expanse; a massive cavern stretched before them bridged by more fallen columns. A sudden rumble caused another minor rockslide – this time much closer. The faint echo of splashing indicated a water source at the bottom of a very long fall.

An impatient sigh caught them both off guard.

"What are you still doing here?"

The ghost of a woman that appeared to be in her early 30s stood behind them. He expression was less than pleased.

"Let me guess" she continued "You're hear for the treasure, aren't you? Just like all the others."

Aleaksi cleared her throat. "Well, we're looking for a treasure. Who are you?"

"The name's Katria. I am –  _was_  – an adventurer. Raided ruins like this for nigh on twenty years. I was on the trail of something big. It led me here, and…I didn't make it."

Miraak frowned. "Your name is familiar."

"Oh. You read the book, didn't you?  _The Atherium Wars_?" Katria stiffed a bit but continued "That was my theory you know. My research. My life's work. All of it, lost! Stolen by my own damn apprentice!" the ghostly face looked around the expanse "That's how I ended up here. I can't rest – not until I find the forge, until I can prove that it was my discovery. Mine – not his!"

She paused for a moment then deflated. "But…its hopeless. I died here just like all the others." She looked at them "Turn back. Turn back before you become the next victims."

"Oh, trust me, we can handle ourselves. This place is a bit strange, but we've seen worse."

Katria leaned back and assessed them both; Aleaksi was equipped with Nordic carved armor and a Stalhrim sword. Miraak wore ebony. It was like day and night. They looked formidable but looks could be deceiving.

"Hmph…maybe so but then again, I thought I could too." Katria sighed again "I'm not going to talk you out of it, am I? I know, I know I was just like you, once." She paused "Well if you want to reach the summit, you're going to need some help. You…want a hand?"

Aleaksi looked at Miraak who shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Katria nodded. "Alright. Lead on then."

* * *

The adventure continued but nerves were beginning to fray. Several instances had passed where one if not both had nearly fallen from the pipes they were climbing. While the drop itself wasn't far, the water below was putrid with vague traces of movement.

Finally, another room appeared that didn't involve scaling; there were odd devices that twisted in a syncopated rhythm as steam escaped with a hiss. The room was warmer and slightly brighter as an unknown light source caused shadows to bounce off moving cogs. Aleaksi took off her helmet and looked around. The ceiling wasn't nearly as low but there was an odd smell in the air.

Miraak examined one of the strange devices as Katria walked up to his side.

"See that thing? Dwarves called them 'kinetic resonators'. Don't see them very often, at least not among the clans in Skyrim."

He studies the strange device a moment longer then turned toward her "I remember this. The last time I saw one was during a conference in Mzulft. The Dwemer tried to convince us this was the future. It's interesting to see what became of that."

Katria was extremely confused. "But that was in the Merethic Era – that was thousands of years ago! How do you that?"

"I look fantastic for my age."

Aleaksi joined them. "So, what do they do?"

Katria shrugged. "Just hit them, and they'll do…whatever it is they're supposed to do."

"'Just hit them.' Yes. Very thought out. Hopefully they don't explode. They are pressurized with steam after all" Miraak grumbled.

Aleaksi picked up a sizable piece of metal and swung it at the resonator. It hit with a  _clang_  and twisted to the top of its shaft. There was a loud hiss and a nearby set up gates swung open. The odd trio entered a dark hall; the smell was getting worse.

"Falmer up ahead" Katria whispered. "Damn things are like flies. No matter how many you kill…"

As they crept forward, two hunched shadows could be seen at the top of the short staircase. Aleaksi put her helmet on and unsheathed her sword; Miraak prepped a thunderbolt spell and moved to the front ready to hit them with a shout. One of the creatures suddenly stood upright, sniffing the air. It made a strange sound then lurched forward in an attack stance; the second followed suit.

_Yol Toor Shul!_

A sudden burst of flame engulfed both falmer as they ran forward; the powerful shock spell hit the first killing it instantly. Aleaksi ran forward cutting down the second before it could bring up its blade in retaliation.

"Nasty bastards." She spat as she wiped off her blade.

"Yes, they've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw them" Miraak mused.

"What do you mean?"

"They were once called Snow Elves but that's a complicated story. You may accuse me of being a tyrant, but I have done nothing compared to what the Dwmer have accomplished."

Aleaksi frowned but didn't push the conversion forward; it was a story for another time – not while they were underground in a musty tomb.

They pushed forward.

* * *

After several hours of hiking, arguing and killing relentless Falmer, they made it to the summit. The large well-lit room was spread before them. Kinetic resonators lined the ornate wall swaying gently. There were also bodies in various states of decay; one appeared to be fresh, but others had been reduced to bones.

As Miraak and Aleaksi walked towards the large gate, Katria ran in front of them.

"Hold up! We…need to talk."

"Don't tell me you're coming clean about some elaborate trap that involves stealing our souls – because I've already got dibs on his." Aleaksi pointed.

Katria looked confused for a moment. "What? No. You know what this is?" she indicated the large wall behind her. "It's a lock. A tonal lock. Simple but very, very deadly. See the resonators up there? Strike them in the right order and the doors should open." She turned around and took a few steps forward "Get it wrong and well, you saw what happened to me when I tried it."

"You mean the earthquake?"

"…Yeah. I thought I was prepared for anything. How can you prepare for a damned earthquake?"

"By not standing near the edge of a steep drop." Miraak snarked.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Ignore him. He gets fussy when he hasn't had his nap." Aleaksi intervened. "Any advice on opening this thing without triggering an earth quake or a centurion?"

Katria thought for a moment. "Hmm…well, you can pick up where I left off. My notes should still be in my journal if you can read it. Beyond that, maybe one of our predecessors has a clue."

They searched the bodies but only found a note with a few scribbles. Miraak took out the journal they recovered earlier and compared the notes. The other two watched as he drew a pattern on the ground to work out the logic. A few moments later he stepped back and looked at Aleaksi.

"Shoot for the bottom left first, then the bottom right. Then hit the top left and the top right. The last resonator is the middle."

"You're sure about this?"

"No."

"That doesn't give me a lot of faith."

"Fine. Then, yes I'm sure. Now shoot it."

"Well don't lie to me!"

"Godsdammit women just do it!" he snapped.

Mumbling angerly, Aleaksi pulled out her bow and followed the pattern. A pregnant silence fell over the room as the massive locks disengaged. Finally, the side gates swung open.

"Oh, this had better have been worth it. This cave is appalling." Miraak grumbled.

"Yeah but did you die?" Katria raised an eyebrow.

"That is a strong argument."

Inside, there were several chests filled with various types of loot; jewels, armor, enchanted weapons and gold. Dwarven ingots and spare parts were stacked off to the side but in the middle, a strange blue luminous shard set on a pedestal. Aleaksi picked it up and turned it over; it hummed with energy.

"So it is real…" Katria breathed "Let me see it."

Aleaksi held out the strange metal for closer examination by the ghostly woman.

"Look on the edge here," she pointed "this has been precisely cut. If you had another piece about the same size…it would snap right in!" She started pacing "I saw a drawing of this once, This shard…its…its part of a key. A key made of pure Atherium! It's the key to the Forge!" Katria was practically bouncing.

"So…what now?"

"We have to find the other pieces of course! There should be…hmm, three more. Yes, one for each of the four cities that worked on the Forge." She tried to reach for the shard, but her hand went through the sold material. "I had a map in my journal – that's where we should start."

Miraak frowned. Gods this was going to take forever…so much walking.

"Then what?" he groused.

But Katria wasn't deterred "We still have to find the forge itself. I had a lead on that too," she began pacing the room again "there's so much to do. I'm going to head out and start tracking things down. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it!"

She began walking toward the gate then stopped and turned "For the first time I think I –  _we_  – may actually be able to do this. I owe it all to the both of you. Thank you."

Before either of them could respond, Katria disappeared.

Aleaksi wrapped the metal carefully before storing it, then finished filling her pack. Miraak sighed and picked at a seam on his armor.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that this was supposed to be a short quest…just a quick loot grab."

"Yes well, we actually found something worthwhile. Plans changed. What's your point?"

"I'm not please by this turn of events. Yes, Atherium is pretty and rare but did you see that map? We'll be stomping all over Skyrim searching for a Forge that may not be intact. It's so  _wasteful_."

"Stop whining. How's the new armor fitting anyway?"

"It's fine."

"Is it really or are you just saying that?"

"I said it's  _fine_."

No, she wasn't going to feed into his tantrum. They were going and that was final.

"What's the first location on that map?"

He threw the book at her and walked away.

"You really are a spoiled shit, you know that?" he kicked a rock at her but he continued his sullen silence.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm still dragging you with me to-" she flipped through a few pages "Btha- fuck it. Some place north of Markarth."

"It's pronounced  _Bthar-zel_ , you uncultured swine. I thought imperials were supposed to be educated sophisticates. Of course, it would be my luck to get the illiterate one."

"Glade to see you've stopped pouting and you're back to acting like your normal asshole self. Now, let's get out of here. Where's the exit?"

Miraak grinned. "It's that massive jump into the water we saw earlier."

" _Godsdammit_."


	4. Some Like It Hot

_1 st of First Seed, 4E 207_

“It’s just a bridge. We can cross it and then we’ll have all the pieces.”

“This seems too easy.”

“I want to argue with you, but I see your point.”

Aleaksi and Miraak stood at one end of the ancient Dwemer structure otherwise known as Deep Folk Crossing. On the other side was a short path that led to a stone pedestal with a dwarven helmet, a glass sword and the last piece of Atherum. The better part of three weeks had gone by as they visited each location listed in Katria’s journal. Finally, they could see the end in sight. Could it be as simple as grabbing the shard and continuing? It had seemed that way at Mzulft until they were attacked by bandits.

She looked around the area convinced something else would pop up; no bears, bandits or Forsworn were to be seen – nevertheless, she kept her sword drawn. Miraak stayed behind to keep overwatch. Should anything appear unexpectedly, he would blast it with chain lightening.

The bridge itself, while ancient, was sturdy. Built into the side of the mountain, it offered a dynamic view of the landscape with a small outcropping to watch the waterfall below. The sun was beginning to set adding a pink haze to the atmosphere; they would need to make camp soon.

Once on the other side, Aleaksi picked up the shard and examined it. At that moment, Katria appeared.

“Huh beat me to it this time. That’s the last one isn’t it?”

“Yes, I would say so.”

“Then its almost time! I’ll meet you at the forge.” And with that she disappeared.

“She’s so…excited” Miraak said after crossing the bridge.

“Yes, well, this is her life’s work finally coming to fruition. Not to mention, she’ll probably be able to move on to whatever afterlife she follows – Sovngarde or something like that.”

“’Something like that’? She was a Nord – of course she went to Sovngarde. Are you not religious?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m not religious – I know of the Aedra and Daedra but I’m not the ‘go to church’ type. Not anymore at least. I had enough of that when I lived in Kvatch. I learned a very long time ago if you step out of line around the Sermonizers, you’ll pay for it. My knuckles still hurt when I think about it. So no, no more religion for me despite the ‘gift’ I’ve been bestowed. Besides, I see it more along the lines of…why would the Divines care about individuals? Can you honestly picture Arkay pacing around wherever he’s at thinking ‘Yes, today I shall make something unfortunate happen for Jorgen’? That’s insane. The divines don’t care about the individual – they care about what happens to the entirety of Nirn, Oblivion and whatever else might be out there. After all, if it disappeared, what would they play with? They would be painfully bored and board gods, are dangerous gods.”

Miraak sat down as the conversation continued. “You’re beginning to sound nihilistic again.”

She waved that off “I wouldn’t call it that – my outlook isn’t that bleak and I’m not saying ‘nothing matters’ but I consider it rather presumptuous of us to assume they would be paying that much attention. I mean for me and you, it’s a bit different but for everyone else…being devout seems like such a waste. It’s also very dismissive. I’m sure you understand – after all you were a Dragon Priest or was the Dragon Cult structured differently?”

“There are a lot of similarities even today, but we didn’t have that silly notion of celibacy.”  He mused “If I recall, Dukaan had three wives and two concubines.”

“And how many wives did you have?”

“None. I have no interest in marriage.”

“Good thing I didn’t propose. How many concubines?”

“Well, I was a high priest, I’ll let you guess” He grinned. “I would say my fall from glory didn’t come from an existential crisis or psychological break. Perhaps, if it did, I would have been forgiven. I guess you could say nothing snaps you out of pious devotion quite like the realization that you can kill your gods. This was witnessed by Ahzidal who later presented me with a Black Book. From there, I was promised power, and power I was given. Later I would pay for accepting Mora’s deal but we both know how that ended.”

“I like to think we’re best friends forever now.”

“I tolerate you but I’m sure Mora will no doubt want something from both of us eventually.”

“Why from me? I didn’t-”

“You accepted the final word for Bend Will and then went back into Apocrypha to fight me, then we escaped.”

“Yes, but he got the secrets of the Skaal for that. So, I should be off the hook.”

“You’ve also been using the Black Books. I’ve told you before, all Daedric interactions come at a price no matter how small. Everything is accounted for when the bill comes due. Mora didn’t pull me away from the final battle with Valhok out of concern for my wellbeing, he was looking after his investments.”

“If that’s the case, why did he try to pit us against each other in the beginning? Why not have two champions?”

“It was a way of determining his new campion – two of us would be problematic and far too powerful to control. His plan Of course didn’t work. Mainly because I’m intelligent and practical…and you’re… _you_.”

“Thanks. Don’t forget to add ‘humble’ to that list” She said dryly. “So, when do you think he’ll come for us? Our dramatic escape was a bit of a giant ‘fuck you’ so I can imagine he’s going to make this unpleasant.”

“Most likely it will be sooner rather than later and when we’re vulnerable.”

“So, while one of us is in the bathroom.”

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

As the sun sank below the horizon, a small fire was built and preparations for dinner began. Bread, cheese and venison were the standard until they returned home. If they ran out of meat, they would fish until something was caught or trade for supplies when they happened upon the next town.

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the Ruins of Bthalft – this should be the location of the forge according to the journal. After that, we’ll be done. We’ve got more than enough things to comb through and sell.”

“I don’t know why you continue to peddle that dungeon crap. It was worthless when it was new and it’s still worthless today.”

“Not necessarily” she said while taking out the helmet and sword they found “I can fix this and sell it. Dwarven metal is easy to work with and” She turned it over a few times. “if we find the right collector, they’ll pay double. Either way, we’re not losing septims. As for the sword, it will be worth quite a bit more. Glass is light, sturdy and considered fashionable.”

He watched the fire light glint off the helmet “What is Dwarven armor worth today?”

“For just the helmet? In its current state, not much. Maybe fifty septims as it’s a bit rough. After I refine it, that should up the price.” She looked at him and smiled. “You know…if you want to enchant it…that would greatly increase the value.”

He knew that smile and as much as he hated to admit it, it made bits of him tingle; for now, he would write this reaction off as nothing. Besides, this was the face of a woman who wanted something and should not be trusted. After all, it was the same one she wore when she brought him the Atherium book that started this unpleasant expedition.

He stared at her but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sure enchanting this wouldn’t be hard – especially for someone as knowledgeable and handsome-”

“I know what I look like and I know what you’re after. Your false adulation is unnecessary and irksome. But If I were to enchant the helmet, I want half of what it sells for.”

“What?! No. C’mon – I already have the soul gems and the table. I just need your expertise, your guidance-.”

“What did I just say? Now you are requesting a service and I am stating my cost of said service. My ‘expertise’ did not come from sitting around doing nothing – it is a honed skill and I know my value. Therefore, I want half. That is fair.”

“Alright fine.” She grumbled a few things then went back to eating the bread.

The moons had not risen yet, but the forest was becoming more active. They would be left alone due to the fire and location but sleeping under the stars had its advantages. The auroras would start soon bathing everything in an eerie glow. The nightlight effect ensured the more aggressive nocturnal creatures would stay in the shadows – most of them anyway.

Despite the fact that Miraak had been free of Apocrypha for almost two years, he was still entranced by the night sky. On the rare occasions that it was completely clear, he would stay up until the early hours of the morning observing the stars and taking notes. Unfortunately, tonight would not be one of those nights; he was exhausted, and she was determined to carry on their previous conversation.

“What are your views on religion exactly? Well, I guess modern religion I should say.” Aleaksi poked. “You more or less know mine.”

“Its…complicated.” Miraak started.

“I bet. Your god considers you a traitor. Kinda hard to come back from that – especially since you were technically created to destroy him.”

He glared at her. “I’m aware of that. What I’m saying is the religion I am most familiar with evolved into what is taught today. We didn’t have ‘The Nine’ or ‘Eight’, we had animal totems with dragons at the center. The Atmoran religion itself was well organized but archaic by today’s standards. From what I’ve read, little has changed fundamentally besides the names, buildings and overall influence. Of course, the Deadra were still present but they had different names as well.”

“How so? And what are Atmorans?”

“That comparison is a bit more complicated to explain but the short version is there were eight animal totems and there were eight divines until Talos decided he wanted to join the assembly. I’ll let you put the pieces together. As for the Atmorians, they are the people from Atmora which seems rather obvious. More importantly, they are the ancestors of modern-day Nords and a large part of why humans are in Tamrial. Do you not know our history?”

“I…skipped that class. I openly admit I was a terrible student; things have somewhat changed.” She said with a shrug.

“Considering you have the attention span of a gnat, I am impressed with anyone who managed to wrangle you into a classroom for any length of time. A true feat of heroism.”

 “You’re too kind, really you are. So, what are you - Nord or Atmoran?”

“Atmorans _are_ Nords – they’ve also been referred to as Nedes. One turned into the other with most of the linage coming from Ysgramor’s Five Hundred Companions. The population burst most likely would have happened sooner but Saarthal was annihilated by the Snow Elves. Does the book _Night of Tears_ sound familiar?”

“Ah yes I do remember that, and I remember the Companions mentioning something about being descended from Ysgramor. They were pretty damn proud of it too, but the werewolf thing was a bit of a turn-off along with their general disdain for anything magic related.” 

Miraak rolled his eyes “Yes, I remember. I am willing to overlook their ignorance as Skyrim does not embrace the use of magic but removing Azhidal’s contributions from their ‘proud history’ is beyond insulting.”

“Yes, and gods forbid you correct them on it.” She shook her head “Anyway…so, you’re actually from Atmora which explains the accent. How did you end up in Solstihm?”

“I travelled there not long after I was inducted into the Dragon Cult; my affinity for priesthood was apparent. I was told I would achieve greatness with this posting but when I arrived on the island, I was shocked. It was a small, backwater disappointment that looked drastically different than its present state. Less ash and more wilderness but still just as unruly. Gods how I hated it.”

“Oh c’mon, it can’t have been _that_ terrible. I mean I didn’t have that bad of a trip-”

“Stop acting like you enjoyed your time there. I know you didn’t because you complained constantly. ‘Miraak I wanna go home.’ ‘Miraak I don’t wanna fight ash spawn.’ ‘Miraak stop killing villagers.” He mocked.

“I don’t sound like that - I am much more subtle with my bitching.”

“Ha! Yes, and I’m loved by all. Oh, the lies we tell ourselves. Now if this conversation is concluded, I suggest we sleep.”

She muttered a few things to herself then rolled over in her cot. As she settled in, the auroras continued to dance as did the questions in her mind despite her annoyance. Atmora. why hadn’t she heard of it before? Why hadn’t her Nordic mother mentioned it or her grandmother?

She rolled back over; Miraak had turned away from her and pulled his blankets over his face. Perhaps one more question wouldn’t hurt.

“Are you asleep?”

Her question was met with an exasperated sigh.

“What.”

“Where is Atmora?”

“To the north, past the Sea of Ghosts.”

“Can we go there?”

“There’s nothing to see. It’s a frozen wasteland that makes Skyrim look like the Alik’r desert.”

“Still it sounds…intriguing.”

“Go to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, they rose early and continued toward the last destination. After a brief stop in Iverstead to trade and restock, they carried on. It was mid-day by the time they reached the Ruins of Bthalft.

At one time considered the hub of Dwemer research and progress, thousands of years had turned it into little more than a few standing stones and pedestals. Bandits had set up residence but were not a threat. As the two approached, a single arrow was shot before a blast of lightening took out the assailant. The rest of the group fled before there was further retaliation. Whether they would be back wasn’t obvious but for the time being, Aleaksi and Miraak would be left alone.

At the center of the ruins was a globe with an intricate design. Below it was a space for a key of some sort. Pulling out the atherum shards, Aleaksi examined each one carefully before piecing them together. As the completed disc was placed, the ground began to tremor. They both stepped off the stone platform as it began rising revealing a hidden lever for a Dwemer lift.

“Gods this must be it. I swear if we don’t find anything, I will scream.” She muttered.

  They entered the lift, pulled the lever and began their decent.

Upon entering the ancient structure, a torch sprang to life illuminating their path. As they continued forward, this pattern continued until they entered a massive cavern connected by small stone bridges. At each rest point, they stopped and examined the various contents left behind.

“No one has been here for thousands of years…this is incredible!” she said as she placed pieces of armor and metal in her pack.

Once they reached the entrance to the forge, Katria appeared and directed their attention to more tonal locks.

“Do they need to be shot in a particular order?”

The ghost shrugged “I would assume no but then again, this is as far as I’ve ever been.”

Once the locks were activated, the gates swung open revealing a spacious room suspended above an active lava pit. Steam hung stagnate clinging to every surface making the air feel oppressive; colossal gypsum crystals had formed on the walls; they glowed faintly adding to the surreal ambiance. It was equal parts impressive and ominous, serene yet overwhelming.

Taking off her helmet, Aleaksi wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. At the center, a grate provided a glimpse of the lava below; a large concentration of steam was being fed by valves positioned on opposite ends of the room. At the far end of the grate was the Atherium Forge heated by a steady follow of lava.

“We need a way of getting to the other side without being boiled. I’ll get this valve, you get the other. With any luck, it may improve the humidity in this room.”

Miraak nodded in agreement. With both valves closed the steam disappeared but a new threat appeared; swarms of dwarven spiders began pouring into the room from various openings.

“Son of a bitch! They’re relentless!” Aleaksi screeched as the hoard doubled in size. Putting her helmet back on, she drew her sword and attacked. Dwarven spiders on their own posed no real threat but in large quantities, they could easily take down their prey.

A sudden crack of thunder accompanied by a whirlwind of spiders indicated Miraak had used the cyclone shout to thin the numbers. Those that were left began scuttling back toward the shadows in retreat.

“That wasn’t fun but…if it’s the worst of it, I’m okay with that.”

“I highly doubt that is the only defense put in place. These appear to be Forge Guardians.”

At that moment, several dwarven spheres emerged with blades drawn.

“Yep. Spoke too soon.” She said to herself.

The spheres proved to be more formidable but not impossible; with Katria’s assistance, they we’re able to funnel the majority of animunculi through the stairs where they were individually picked off.

Once the last sphere was destroyed, steam began emitting from the floor again. Luckily, they were clear of it.

“I’ll handle this, you get the other one” Aleaksi sighed.

As the steam stopped, the room stilled; no spiders or spheres emerged but something felt off. Aleaksi jumped down from the stairs and started across the grate in the center of the room. As they approached, there was a low rumble. Miraak grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

The lava pool that lapped the edge of the room suddenly began to bubble rapidly and cave in on itself. As it did, a massive centurion emerged splashing molten rock as it crawled forth onto the bank.  Glowing white hot, it stomped toward them intent on destruction. It moved with uncharacteristic speed taking a swipe at Aleaksi. The axe blade at the end of its arm met empty air as she was pulled back again; a burst of flames instead of steam erupted from its face a moment later.

“Switch to frost spells – if you know any.” Miraak shouted as he drew his sword.

“I know frost spells, I think. well, _a_ frost spell.” She muttered to herself. “I at least know a shout.”

Katria circled the centurion letting loose a stream of arrows; nevertheless, it stayed fixated on the other two. Miraak cast a frost rune in its direct path follow by burst of Blizzard. The machine staggered but found its footing.

_Fo Krah Diin!_

It stumbled again as his shout hit but retaliated with another burst of flames melting the surrounding ice. Aleaksi ran forward, sword drawn, and took a swipe at the knee joint. The hiss of steam escaping indicated a major line had been cut. The centurion staggered but regained its balanced and turned its full attention toward her. With a swipe of its hammered arm, it caught her in the chest and sent her flying into a wall with a loud bang; she didn’t get up.

Miraak shook his head, cast another ruin in front of the automaton and charged forward when it exploded. While it was distracted, he cut the other knee joint sending it crashing forward. With both legs useless, it attempted to crawled in a short-lived bid for destruction. With deft movement, he jumped on its back driving his sword through the metal plating connecting its head severing the flow of life force. A final cloud of steam burst and its movements stilled.

The sound of groaning drew his attention back to the crumpled heap of armor on the ground. He casually walked toward Aleaksi then prodded her with the toe of his boot; this was answered with an annoyed grunt.

“Unfortunately, you are not dead.”

“Thanks. Kinda wish I was.” She winced.

Miraak crouched down and removed his helmet and gauntlets. The damage to the armor was extensive but it had done its job in protecting her. It did not appear salvageable but that was her call to make. He poked a few more places on her to determine what level of restoration spell would be needed. She was coherent which was a good sign.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“It’s mainly…ugh. My head…and my shoulder feels strange.”

He pushed her into a sitting position and noticed the massive dent to the shoulder region of the armor. He pulled off her helmet and was met with a glassy expression indicating a mild concussion. He studied her a moment longer before placing both hands on the side of her head and casting Heal Other. Golden light enveloped her briefly as the major symptoms of the concussion disappeared; her shoulder however would take something stronger but for now, was functional.

“Since when do you know restoration spells.” She asked.

“This? Heal Other is an adapt level spell that most learn within their first few years of studying Restoration. It’s not as basic as Healing Hands and it is convenient – especially for situations such as this.  Do you object to my use of it?”

“I suppose not.”

 “Good. Now get up.”

Aleaksi was wobbly but able to get on her feet. She held onto the wall for a moment longer before looking back at the centurion. Miraak’s sword was still protruding from its head.

“Wish I could have seen that.”

“You were busy getting in its way.”

She glared at him but didn’t respond.  

They joined Katria in front of the massive forge. "I... I almost can't believe it. We did it! We actually did it! There's only one thing left to do. We have to prove this actually works. That this is the real Aetherium Forge."

“Well, I could make something…might take a few hours…but, we don’t really have materials – or at least I don’t.” Aleaksi shrugged and winced a little.

"There isn't any Aetherium here, is there? Damn it!” Katria started pacing then stopped. “Wait! ...Yes, yes there is. The shards we collected... they're pure Aetherium, remember? It's not much, but it'll do. With them, and the materials in this room, we should have everything we need."

Miraak looked around and spotted the chest.

“I’ll bet its filled with just enough materials to make a circlet, a staff or a shield. How… _convenient_.”

“If that’s the case, I’m making the circlet.”

“Another trinket to add to your collection of jewelry you don’t wear.”

“Don’t judge me, but yes, you are correct.”

With the materials obtained, Aleaksi set to work creating the Atherium Crown. While the Forge itself was ancient, it made shaping the metal almost effortless. Her should still hurt but she ignored it for now; the issue would be addressed once they were home.

“Skyforge steel be damned – I’m coming here to do my smithing.” She muttered as it cooled.

After the process was complete, she held the circlet out for Katria to examine.

“Gods, it’s absolutely beautiful!” she smiled “And with that... it's done. No one could possibly deny what we've found now.”

“So, uh, what’s going to happen next?”

"For me? I've done what I set out to do. But you... take that out into the world. And if anyone asks, tell them what we discovered. Together. And now... I think I can rest. Farewell, my friends, wherever your travels take you."

She took a bow and faded away.

Aleaksi stood for a moment reflecting on the interaction; Miraak began stuffing everything that wasn’t nailed down into their bags. The quest was finally over, and they had better be leaving soon.

“You know, I think I’m going to miss her. She was pleasant to work with and a damn good shot.”

“Yes yes, very pleasant.” Miraak waved her off “Now I’ve got everything packed. Are we going home finally?”

Aleaksi tucked away her helmet and put on the crown.

“Yes. I think that sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss having time to just sit down and write, but alas that’s not what pays the bills.   
> Now, for the next chapter we may see a little more backstory – kind of like an intermission between quests. When it comes to Miraak, my headcanon is this: he’s a bad mofo but he’s not unreasonable. After all, he’s had a few thousand years to chill out and reflect on what went wrong with his rebellion. Basically, I see him going from hot-headed cocky rabble-rouser to cooly arrogant tactician.   
> He’d be terrifying to play chess with.   
> As always, I appreciate any reviews and thank you for reading.


	5. Intermission Impossible

_22 nd of First Seed 4E 207_

A gentle breeze rustled the massive evergreens surrounding the estate carrying with it the scent of budding flowers from the small garden. A slight chill hung in the air indicating that Spring had awoken but was taking its time getting out of bed. Nonetheless, frost could still be seen in the shadows of the cliffside pockmarked by various animals. A bird would chirp, or a twig would snap but there was little movement. It was perfect.

Miraak sat on the back deck overlooking the lake. The sunrise cast a warm buttery gold mixed with soft pinks that faded to the surrounding gray of the clouds. The small of wet soil wafted through the air hinting at rain in the near future. He sipped his coffee and returned to his book. He had at least a few hours before Aleaksi woke up and dragged him to hell; the other occupants of the house knew this was _his_ time and did not disturbed him.

At times like this when the world was quiet, and all was well, he would pause and reflect. Questions rolled through his mind in a continuous wave; how had things come to this point? Would they be able to defeat Alduin when the time came? Would he finally say, ‘fuck it’ and kill them all? Probably not, but some days it was tempting. He smiled at the thought but inwardly scolded himself. His situation wasn’t dire, but this wasn’t where he envisioned himself after returning to Nirn. Was he still considered a house guest or was he just another hired hand like Erik? Aleaksi wasn’t paying him regularly but she wasn’t charging him for rent and food either. It was odd but it worked. After all, he had been here for almost two years; his needs were met, he had his own room and was given executive authority in her absence. It was possibly the strangest partnership he’d ever been in that didn’t involve sex on a regular basis - not that he would object if it did.

It had been instant attraction the first time he saw her. She was furious but unable to retaliate - his butterfly under glass. Maybe one day he’d pin her wings…

He was thinking about her too much and he scolded himself for it.

He took another sip.

Still, she had shown an interest in his former life. Perhaps he would entertain the idea of returning to Atmora one day. Gods knew it was frozen in time but there must be something left.

Maybe he should have just killed her when he had the chance – eliminate the threat of another that could destroy him.

It would have been so easy too.

* * *

 

_Two years earlier…_

It was all coming together; soon he would be free of Hermaous Mora and this putrid hellscape masquerading as an overgrown library. The All-Maker Stones were under his control as well as the people of Solsthim; the structures were nearly complete. With any luck, this would be the last meeting before his final bid for freedom. As his temple neared completion, he could feel himself growing more powerful day by day.

Miraak surveyed the group in front of him; it was made up of seekers, lurkers and Sahrotaar. The loyalty of the native creatures was questionable, but the dragons were his to commend. The other two circled the sky awaiting further orders.

He cleared his throat and addressed them.

"The time comes soon when-" a strange noise grabbed his attention. It was a muffled screech accompanied by the thud of an armored body hitting the ground. He turned around quickly and saw a dark-haired woman in steel armor sprawled on the ground. She stood up and was struck with a lightening spell. 

“What!? Who are you to dare set foot here?” he demanded. She did not answer.

No matter, he would kill her and be done with it. Just another idiot warrior that opened a Black Book and ventured where they shouldn’t. As he charged an intense fire spell, he noticed something was different about this one. He pulled back the spell and observed. Despite the shoddy mismatched armor and lackluster weaponry, she had an incredibly powerful presence.

“Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet...”

A _female_ dragonborn. Gods it had been ages.

He kneeled in front of her, grabbed her by the hair and examined her face. It remained passive but her eyes betrayed her; fear fought with unbridled rage for the limelight as confusion sat behind them. She knew she was at his mercy and utterly fucked should she attempt anything.

_Good_.

Behind the gilded mask, he smirked.

"You have done little beyond killing a few dragons. Pathetic.” He spat.

The woman made a sound of protest but was unable to speak due to the paralyzing effect of the lightening spell.

“Be silent.”

He let go of her hair and pushed himself back up. He continued to observe her. This wasn’t an Atmoran woman, but neither was she one of the Mer. One of the Nedes perhaps? No matter what or who she was, she could not stay – she would draw far too much attention.  

“You appear to know _Fus_ …a third of a shout. Yes, I suppose that could come in handy if you need to shove someone.” He mocked. “Is that all the Graybeards will trust you with? You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield."

_Mul Qah Diiv!_

It was always a rush. Not only did the Dragon Aspect increase his strength, it sharpened his awareness to an almost painful degree.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

Home indeed.

He turned to the seekers nearby.

"Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

As he mounted the dragon, he looked back as she faded from Apocrypha.

Such a laughable creature would have no bearing on his endeavors. The plan would work, and he would be free.

* * *

 

A rain drop landed on the page in front of him followed by another. He looked up and noticed heavy black clouds had replaced the soft gray ones. He snapped his book shut and went back inside. Moments later, a deluge echoed on the roof of the manor.

It was now almost noon and Aleaksi was still not up. As much as he enjoyed the quiet, they had things to do. He walked over to her room and entered without knocking. If she wanted privacy, she should have woken up earlier.

He pulled back the covers and was met with a snore that turned into a snarl.

“Why.”

“Because. Get up.” he said.

She growled again, pulled the covers away from him and rolled over.

He sighed.

“We have to go to Markarth to find the Dwemer collector, remember?”

“No. Now go away.”

She was close to the edge of the mattress and he was close to the end of his patience. Instead of yelling, he saw a simple solution; he shoved her off the bed. She landed with an angry thump.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed. I trust you can handle that.”

She threw a pillow at him.

The smell of lunch wafted through the manor informing everyone that it was almost midday. Erik the Slayer was several things but most importantly, he was an excellent cook. Today’s menu consisted of his specialty - apple cabbage stew with sliced goat cheese and fresh baked bread. The table in the dining room was being set when he heard a large thud in the room above the kitchen. Ah, so they were at it again.

Miraak entered the room with a smug look on his face. Aleaksi showed up a few minutes later looking groggy and irritated.

“Hello friends. Lunch should be ready soon. Will we be having anyone else join us today?” he asked with a cheery tone.

“Raya should be coming back today from Hammerfell – at least that’s what her letters indicated.”

“Excellent – always good to have another hand around. The wolves haven’t been an issue but we’re due for a bandit raid at any time. They’ve been unusually quiet lately.”

Aleaksi took a seat and grabbed a roll. Despite the private education received in her teenage years, she had the table manners of a well-intended ox.

“Maybe they’ve finally realized attacking this place is a bad idea.” She said around a mouthful of bread.

“No…I don’t think they’re smart enough for that.” He served the soup then took a seat.

“Has the Mage at the conjuration circle done anything yet?”

Erik paused for a moment. “Well, she did come up asking to use some bonemeal. I thought it was an odd request but we got five septims out of it.” He took a bite “She also asked about who lived here.”

“And?” Miraak prodded as he ate his soup.

“She heard your names, went quiet for moment then ran off. It’s a shame really, she was nice.”

“Eric, I thought you didn’t like Mages.” Aleaksi asked.

“Well, this one was okay. She was polite and-”

“She was a large breasted Altmer.” Miraak pointed out with a grin. “Of course she was _nice_.”

Erik shrugged. “That might have caught my attention.”

Aleaksi snorted. “Don’t worry, Raya will be back soon enough.”

“I’m sorry I don’t follow.” he tried to feign innocence.

“I personally think you should just talk to her. She has to know you’re interested.” She shoved a large piece of cheese in her mouth then proceeded to chew loudly. Miraak watched with horrified fascination. He had seen her eat countless times but he would always wonder if she unhinged her jaw to accommodate the amount she shoveled in.  

Erik was turning pink. “No, no I can’t do that…we work together. What if she isn’t interested?”

“Then she’ll politely say she’s not and you’ll move on to someone else. There’s tons of eligible women in Skyrim.”

He stared at his soup pushing around a chunk of apple then sighed.

“Okay I’ll say something to her…but I’ll do it when you guys are gone. I don’t really want an audience when she says no.”

She nodded in understanding and continued eating.

“So, when are you two getting married?” he asked diverting the conversation.

Miraak started choking; it sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Aleaksi stopped chewing for a moment as if processing what was just asked.

“Erik, we don’t…we’re not…” she gestured “its not a ‘thing’. He’s clearly evil and I’m well…I don’t kill the innocent at least.”

“And I prefer a spouse that’s not feral.” Miraak muttered. “We’re lucky she’s house broken. Also I am not evil-“

“I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.” She cut in.

“Fine. I’m not _that_ kind of evil.” He sat back in his chair “Men and Mer we were meant to be ruled; this chaotic would must be subdued and perhaps one day, I shall complete my plans of bringing it to heel.”

“Or – and hear me first before you say no – you could _not_ do that. It’s kind of a dick move.” She went back to slurping her soup.

Miraak’s eye twitched. “Were you born or hatched? I genuinely want to know if your mother was human.”

Erik snickered and Aleaksi rolled her eyes.

“I’m not that bad” she stood up from the table and wiped her mouth off on the back of her sleeve “I am considered an important official in seven Skyrim holds and I am Arch-mage to the College of Winterhold. I was taught how to carry myself in a dignified yet refined manner by the kind Instructors at the church of Akatosh – and when I say ‘taught’ I mean slapped with a nice whippy stick. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go do something…important.”

“If you’re headed downstairs, we’re out of toilet paper.” Erik piped up.

She sighed. “Again? Guys seriously, you need to tell me when we get down to the last roll. Add it to the list over in the kitchen. Erik, make a trip tomorrow after we leave.”

He nodded.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful as they packed for their trip to The Reach. As Thane, Aleaksi owned property within Markarth but it was rarely visited. Her Housecarl, Argis the Bulwark kept things in order and sent letters with updates. It was a nice city to visit but did not have the same level of privacy Lakeview Manner offered. Thankfully their business would be concluded quickly, and then they could return home. The Dwemer collector known as Calcelmo was eccentric to say the least.

It was decided they would leave in the morning just before dawn. They had been home for a few weeks and Aleaksi was starting to feel restless. Perhaps it was something in the air, but she did not like sitting in one spot for long. She knew Miraak would object to another drawn out quest so soon; the man loved quiet time with his books.

It was interesting how things had developed. Had someone suggested two years ago that she’d be partnered with him to save Nirn, she would have laughed hard. She remembered their first encounter. At first, she was angry, he had belittled and insulted her and even grabbed her hair but all of that was forgivable. He was a neurotic bastard that had little to no human contact for centuries; this sort of behavior was expected – but then, he went for the souls.

She took the hint and left Solsthim thinking this would resolve the issue. If he wanted the dusty weird little island, he could have it. To each, their own and so on. She felt a pang of guilt for the Dunmer of Raven Rock as they had treated her fairly but the Skaal were a bit too traditional. When her ship pulled away from the tiny harbor, there was no real love lost.

Unfortunately, this changed nothing.

At the conclusion of a particularly nasty fight with an ancient dragon, she approached the burning carcass ready to receive her prize, but the soul flew behind her. When she realized what was happening, she turned around and saw Miraak standing there laughing. As she screamed in rage, he flipped her off and disappeared. After that, she vowed to kill him.

Things didn't go as planned.

She finished packing and looked around the large master bedroom. It was in a perpetual state of chaos; there were piles of laundry everywhere with random bits of armor poking out. Various trinkets from past adventures were haphazardly strewn across her desk and vanity – items which included the newly acquired Atherium Crown, various gold diamond necklaces and the Mace of Molag Bal.

"Gods I need to clean." She muttered before going downstairs.

It would be a quiet night hopefully.

The rain continued.

* * *

 

The next morning was met with dense fog. A carriage had been arranged to meet them at the steading; as they loaded their things, neither Dragonborn said a word. It wasn't a surly silence but a mutual understanding: don't talk to me before the sun is up and I won’t verbally berate you.

Once everything was strapped in place, they climbed in back and settled in for the ride. The journey to Markarth would take at least a day barring there were no unforeseen circumstances. As the carriable lurched forward, Miraak took out a particularly thick book that appeared to be written in Dovahzul. Aleaksi watched for a moment unable to mentally translate the words. She knew she needed to learn the language but doing so seemed so tedious. It wasn't that she hated reading or learning for that matter, she just preferred something with hands on engagement. Reading and note taking was mind-numbing.

But maybe this one wasn’t boring. Maybe he was reading the dragon priest version of the Lusty Argonian Maid. She studied him for a moment; the slight frown indicated he was already caught up in his studies and nothing short of an explosion would draw him out of it. He muttered something then made a note in the book. No, this sadly wasn’t a sleezy novel – he probably didn’t have the imagination for such things. A shame really.

Was she attracted to him? Yes, of course but most women were. She never asked how old he was, but he appeared to be in his early 40s. Once the black taint of Apocrypha had cleared from his eyes, she was surprised to see they were an intense green instead of blue which was common. The same went for his hair; while he wore it shoulder length and braided in the traditional Nordic fashion, it was a warm black instead of blonde or red. And gods that _voice_ …

He looked up from the book breaking the silence and catching her off guard.

"What."

She turned slightly pink.

"I'm uh, trying to…see what you're reading."

"Nothing you can understand. Don't hurt yourself trying to do so."

Ah, yes. That's why she never pursued anything. He was an arrogant ass when he didn't want or need something. She had learned that quickly after returning to Skyrim.

She pulled out her own book, but it wasn't long before the gentle rocking of the carriage lulled her to sleep.

They would be at the Markarth Stables soon enough.

 


	6. Close Encounters of the Forsworn Kind

_24 th of First Seed, 4E 207_

It was mid-morning by the time civilization came into view. The looming walls of Markarth separated the stable yard from the bustling market within but the gate was wide open as people came and went paying little attention to their surroundings. After arranging for the horses and carriage to be attended to, they entered through the great golden doors taking in the scene. Despite its ancient origins, the city was a modern marvel. People shuffled from stall to stall bartering goods and trading information; the ebb and flow of traffic was regulated by city guards who showed little interest in individuals. Had they done so, they would have picked up on the strange paranoia that saturated the air. People were tense, but the reason why wasn’t obvious even if they were keeping to themselves. Even the towering structures carved into the mountainside did little to ease the tension.

Aleaksi sensed something was wrong and looked around until a man acting suspicious caught her eye. He was standing much too close to a woman who was busy examining silver trinkets on display. He was on edge, his eyes darted from left to right in anticipation of something. He wiped the sweat from his brow then grabbed a knife from his belt and pulled his arm back to strike. Aleaksi lunged forward to intervene, but it was too late; the woman screamed as she was stabbed multiple times. As she fell to the ground, the man began to yell something about the Forsworn but was cut short by a sword through his chest. Aleaksi removed the blade then checked the woman for any sign of life; she was unresponsive.

The Marketplace turned to chaos as more people realized what had happened. A cacophony of screams enveloped the center square as the patrons darted about in a panicked state. Someone was murdered in cold blood and it involved the Forsworn! They were within the city walls now? This wasn’t possible – they’ll kill us all! Slowly more guards appeared to calm the crowds and ask questions - the chaos had to be stopped or the rumors would get out of hand.

Aleaksi was still crouching next to the dead man when she was suddenly picked up and dragged away from the body. The guard that grabbed her was a huge man that wreaked of authority.

“What do you think you’re doing? This is an investigation.” He snapped.

“I took down the bastard that stabbed that woman. Where were _you_? And what was that about the Foresworn?”

The guard grabbed her by the collar and shoved her against the wall.

“That is none of your concern, mind your business. There’s no Foresworn here. Understood?” he snarled leaning it. She couldn’t see his face due to the helmet but the threat in his tone made up for it. Aleaksi slapped his hands down and shoved him away; he seemed surprised by her strength.

“Touch me like that again and I’ll take your hands for trophies!”

“Threatening a city guard? We take that seriously.” He raised his voice. Two more guards showed up.

Miraak wasn’t far away and had been observing their interactions. Gods she had better not get thrown in jail – She was far too hot headed for her own good. When she slapped the guard’s hands, he facepalmed. _Godsdammit Aleaksi_ …

The smaller of the three men surrounding her grabbed her by the elbow and started to lead her away. She yanked her arm back and shoved him. Tensions continued to escalate.

“I am Aleaksi Medici and I’m a Thane you idiot. Do you want me going to the Jarl? Do you think he’d like hearing about this? ‘Sorry Igmund, I tried to stop a Forsworn from killing a woman and got sent to Jail instead. By the way, how’s you mom?’”

They backed off, but the attitude didn’t change.

“Oh, my apologies Thane.” The sarcasm was palpable “I didn’t recognize you since we never see you. You’d think someone important like that would come around more often.”

“She’s supposedly _Dovahkiin_.” Another guard quipped.

“Oh really? She seems a little small to me.” The large guard turned back to her. “Go on, shout for us. Give us a show.”

She bristled at the comments and reached for her sword. Miraak saw this and intervened – if he didn’t, it would Riftin all over again. As much as he would enjoy the inevitable bloodbath, they had things to do and didn’t need to be banned from this city as well.

As she was about to unsheathe her blade, he stepped between them and cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen, we will be leaving now. Unless you have reason to detain us, I suggest you attend to the obvious homicide that happened in a very public place.”

Not waiting for a response, he grabbed her shoulders and directed her away from them. Once they were out of sight, she shrugged him off.

“I can handle myself.”

He crossed his arms and glared at her. “Can you? From what I saw, you acted recklessly by killing that man before he could be questioned. Then you pissed off the local authorities with your attitude and threatened to tattle on them.”

“They started it-”

“I don’t care who started it!” He snapped “The fact is you didn’t have control of that situation. You can’t throw around your title and expect people to respect it immediately – especially when you haven’t made any attempt at a societal contribution in quite some time. When was the last time you were here?”

“About a year but that’s still no excuse for their blatant disregard. That was a coverup!”

“Even if it is, what are you going to do about? Absolutely nothing. It’s no wonder they don’t recognize you – they don’t know who you are anymore, and The Reach is strangely removed from most of Skyrim despite its history. You need to control your temper – its going to get you into situations that not even I can get you out of.”

“You’re the one telling me to control my temper? Oh that’s rich. And what do you mean ‘situations you can’t get me out of’? I can take care of myself.”

His jaw tightened. “Did you even realize you were reaching for your sword?”

“I…no.”

“Exactly. If you killed those guards, do you really think the Jarl would look the other way just because you did a few favors for him a year or two ago? I highly doubt it. Attacking city guards looks bad no matter how its presented.”

“Fine. Since I can’t do anything right, what would you have done?”

“Not gotten involved. If the citizens want to kill each other, let them. This is a situation for someone else to handle – not us. We have something much bigger to focus on.”

“I can’t just stand by and let things happen, you know that. There’s something wrong here and I’m going to figure out what it is.”

“You’re going to end up in that nasty silver mine or killed.”

“Like you’d be sad about that.” She sneered.

“I would be sad. It would be that much more work I have to do. Not to mention, since I wasn’t the one who killed you, I wouldn’t get your soul. You’re being selfish.”

Aleaksi gave him a flat look.

“How in the absolute fuck did this become about you?”

He smiled. “Its always about me.”

She rubbed a hand across her face and suppressed a groan.

“Right. How could I forget.”

He saw an opportunity to continue the harassment while diverting the conversation. He felt strange delight in seeing her come slightly unhinged.

“So, what were you really mad about. Is it because they called you short or because they weren’t cowering in fear of the great Dragonborn?”

“We’re not doing this right now.”

“Cause you’re not _that_ short - for an imperial anyway. You are an Imperial, correct?”

“You damn well know I am. Well, half of me is – but that’s not the point. This is stopping before it starts and we are going home. I want a bath and a stiff drink. Now, c’mon.”

* * *

 

Vlindrel Hall was a quiet, tidy home nestled above the market square. While it lacked windows, the roaring fire in the common room ensured it was cozy and ready for guests with a well-stocked larder. Bedrooms were dusted weekly and aired out to avoid musty smells and prevent mildew from taking hold. This maintenance schedule wasn’t hard to keep as it had been just over a year since the lady of the house last visited. Still, as the House Carl, Argis the Bulwark kept things in order. When Aleaksi arrived, she greeted him with a warm smile and told him to take the week off. He nodded and went home to his family.

She put away her things and headed for the bathroom; it was smaller but still had the same facilities as Lake View Manor. Unfortunately, the water from the tap was not heated but this could be fixed with the use of a fire spell. While she was primarily a swordsman, she found there was practical application for simple fire, ice and shock spells. She had picked up a few adapt level spells but rarely used them as they were hard to control and depleted her magicka quickly.

Once the water was heated to the correct temperature, she disrobed and sank into the large brass tub. The water went up to her shoulders allowing her to lean back and close her eyes. She tried to relax but the events from earlier in the day still bothered her. The guards especially were a cause for concern given their actions. They could have at least _tried_ to be sneaky about it.

No, she’d have to poke around. Someone had to know something, she couldn’t be the only concerned citizen. Surely this didn’t go all the way to the Jarl. He seemed like an honorable man – just a little stretched thin. Most likely this led to the Silver-Bloods; they were a greedy vicious family that controlled a massive portion of the city – she’d bet money they were involved. She had to be careful though. If this situation spiraled out of control, she’d be banned from the city regardless of her Dragonborn title or worse. No, this had to be kept quiet even from Miraak. He didn’t want to be involved anyway so that wouldn’t be an issue.

She tipped her head back into the water and washed her hair. It would need to be styled; she was going to the Inn this evening. People were more likely to talk when drinking, especially if it was to a woman who laughed at their jokes and wore a low-cut dress. If Miraak asked what she was doing, she would be vague. Given her fondness for ale, he wouldn’t question it. Most likely, he’d make a snide comment about her drinking habits.

After she was finished, she drained the tub, put on a thick red robe and left the room. Looking around the master bedroom, she noticed everything was exactly where it should be. Not a book or an article of clothing was out of place. It was a massive contrast to her home in Falkreath and it felt…strange. This was her house – her name was on the deed – but it lacked something. It was a luxurious dwelling, but it felt cold.

The general atmosphere of the city didn’t help either.

She walked into the great room and saw Miraak going over the ledgers for the property. Why he bothered, she didn’t know. Perhaps he was planning on scheming it out from under her. Not that she would have noticed if he did. He cared more about the finances than she did – mostly because it meant keeping a roof over his head.

He glanced up from the book for a moment then went back to making notes.

“Ah so you do bathe. What is the occasion?”

She smiled. “I’m going out tonight.”

“Try not to drink yourself into a stupor.” And there it was, the snotty comment.

He looked up at her again. “Blacking out would make it rather hard to pester people for information, wouldn’t it?”

She crossed her arms and gave him a cool look. “I’m actually taking your advice and keeping out of it.”

“Is that so…” He straightened and walked toward her, circling slowly and maintaining eye contact.

“Aleaksi, how long have we traveled together?”

“Roughly a year and a half.” She narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at.

“That’s right.” He stopped behind her. “A year and half of seeing you interact with people – conversing with them, trading with them and lying to them when the need arises.”

He leaned in next to her ear “And do you know what I’ve learned?”

She didn’t answer but stiffened slightly. His voice was smooth as black velvet.

“You lie _horribly_.”

She turned around quickly.

“I do not!”

“You do.”

“How do you know that?”

“You have a tell.”

“and that is…?”

“If I said what it is, I’d lose that advantage. Just keep this in mind, I know when you’re lying – especially to me - and it’s not appreciated.”

He was standing uncomfortably close, but she knew this was part of his intimidation technique; she wasn’t going to back down. She smiled and brushed a stray hair off his shoulder.

“Yeah, well I think you’re full of it – cause I’m not lying.”

“Then you won’t object if I join you tonight.”

“Of course not.” _Dammit_. “You can be my date.”

“So, it’s a date then? I thought we ‘weren’t like that’.” he smiled

“You’re the one that wants to come along.” She shrugged. This was a trap! It felt like a trap or was this just banter? He’s up to something. “You’re buying dinner _and_ I want flowers.”

“Very well then. I’ll make the arrangements but you’re not getting flowers.”

“Why not?”

“Because, you lied to me.”

* * *

 

As the day gradually shifted toward evening hours, the Silver-Blood Inn slowly filled with its usual patrons. Miners, off-duty guards and barflies came and went, many of them acknowledging each other in passing. Aleaksi and Mirrak took a seat at the bar. He stared at her for a moment, unfamiliar with the creature next to him. It was one of the rare occasions she wasn’t wearing armor and looked approachable. Other men noticed as well much to his annoyance.

He was taking a drink from his ale when a Breton man approached and handed Aleaksi a folded piece of paper.

“I remember you from earlier today in the Market. You dropped this after the guards pulled you away.”

She looked puzzled but thanked the man. After he left, she unfolded it expecting it to be garbage or possibly a terrible pick up line. What she saw made her frown and hand the paper to Miraak.

“See? I didn’t go looking for it, it found me.”

_Meet me at the Shrine of Talos_

“I suppose there is no stopping you, is there?”

“Of course not. This is too good to pass up.”

He sighed and took another drink. “We’ll go later when-”

At that moment, the guards from earlier entered the room. The shorter of the three made eye contact and nodded at her.

She started to get up when a firm hand pushed her back down.

“No.”

“But-”

“I don’t care. If we’re doing this later, don’t draw attention to yourself now.”

He had a point damn him. She went back to her drink and took a long swig, draining it.

“Suppose we do uncover some giant conspiracy that risks our lives. What then?”

“I hope the reward is worth the inevitable consequences.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” She said with a smirk.

“You’re hilarious.” He responded dryly.

She ordered another drink and he gave her a look.

“I’ll stop at four.”

“Four drinks or four in the morning?” he growled.

“I guess we’ll have to find out. Just remember, you didn’t have to tag along.”

He sighed and ordered another round.

* * *

 

As the evening faded into early morning, patrons slowly left the bar whether of their own free will or because they were helped along by the doorman. Aleaksi was one of the few remaining but it was a struggle at this point. She had surpassed her four-drink limit but was still coherent enough to hold a reasonable conversation - of course, ‘’reasonable” was being generous. Miraak had resisted the urge to imbibe until he was taunted by another patron. Not one to back down from a challenge, he knocked back the drinks until the other man passed out. Currently, his head was resting on the surface of the bar; the only responses he would give were in Dovahzul. Aleaksi poked at him periodically to make sure he hadn’t passed out.

“’Ey, shithead. We gotta leave soon.” She slurred.

“Hi vis ni mindoraan truk Zu'u los sahgaat viilut nu.”

“Yeah, totally. That’s great. We need to go soon.”

“Faal weyt sook.”

“Uh huh – you said it.” She stood up, wobbled for a moment then looked at the bartender. “Yeah I have no fuckin’ clue what he’s sayin.”

“You have an open tab.” The man said in an annoyed tone.

“Send it to Vindy Hall.”

“I’m sorry…to where?”

“Vindy fuckin hall. Argis gots it.” She waved him off and loudly finished her drink.

“I see. In that case, you will need to collect your husband-”

Miraak raised his head and laughed “Tol los ni dii kiim....”

Aleaksi waved off the comment. “Pfft. Fine. Fine, we’re going.”

She grabbed Miraak’s arm and draped it over her shoulders. He leaned on her heavily as they lurched out the door waving to those who were left. The bartender shook his head and finished cleaning up.

Once outside, the cold air had a mildly sobering effect. Miraak blinked a few times, looked around then stumbled forward. Aleaksi steadied him but they were dangerously close to falling into the stream that ran in front of the Inn. Gods, that would be embarrassing.

“We’re going home.” She said in a moment of clarity.

“Talos shrine.” he slurred and pointed. “Then home.”

“Oh, nooow you speak Chyrodiilic.”

He laughed, tweaked her nose and ran off like an uncoordinated bear; there was a thud a moment later. Aleaksi approached slowly unsure how he’d react. He was sprawled out in front of the Abandoned House. She nudged him with her foot but only received a groan.

“That’s Molag Bal’s house.” She poked again with a little more force “He’s an asshole. C’mon get up- I can’t pick you up cause you’re the size of a fucking mammoth.”

Miraak pushed himself up using the wall for support then smiled drunkenly at her. Slowly he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both to the ground. He was out cold. Aleaksi blinked a few times trying to process what had happened. With great effort she extracted herself and looked down at him. There was no getting him back home by herself. He’d be fine anyway; the worst that could happen is he’s hauled off to the drunk tank and spends the night there. Either way, the guards would deal with it.

Using the stone walls for support, she followed the stairs toward the shrine swaying back and forth. The fact that she was able to climb stars was a miracle.

Heavy gold doors loomed in front of her a moment later. She pushed them open and stumbled into the main viewing area of the shrine. Mighty Talos stood in silent judgement, taking in the spectacle that was the next of his kind. She leaned against a column to steady herself and waved at Eltrys. He stepped out from the shadows and introduced himself.

"I'm sorry to drag you into Markarth's problems, but- Wait, are you drunk?”

“Nah…I’m eh, sober as a bird.” She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

“Right. Well, after that attack in the market, I'm running out of time."

Aleaksi blinked a few more times trying to focus. The man was saying words, but everything sounded like it was being filtered through white noise. She nodded a few times but had no idea what he was talking about. His words faded in and out a but there was a mention of coin.

“-You find out why that woman was attacked, who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn, and I'll pay you for any information you bring me."

“I can totally do that. I’m the dragonborn.”

“Uh, sure you are.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “and my best friend is four thousand years old and he’s also Dragonborn. He’s at Molag Bal’s house.”

“Molag Bal’s…House. Right. Well then, I’m just going to give you this note and we’ll uh, talk later.”

Eltrys was growing concerned his trust was misplaced but she did handle Weylin earlier. He watched her for a moment; she was very obviously a warrior but maybe he was wrong about this? She was still trying to appear sober; it was comical. She wreaked of alcohol.

“So, uh, about these Forsworn. They’re an issue?”

“Yes. You killed one earlier, remember?”

“Oh yeah that’s right! Fuck the Guards!”

“Er, yeah if that’s what it takes. Just be careful finding that information.” He started to back away. “Look I’m gonna get going. You should go home and sober up.”

She smiled brightly, waved and _skipped_ away.

* * *

 

Aleaksi made her way back home only taking a short detour to see if Miraak was still laying in front of the Abandoned House; no one was there. He must have made his way home or was carried off. Either way, she would deal with it tomorrow.

As she entered Vlindril Hall, it was obvious there was someone in the kitchen. Argis was still with his family so that left one person - Miraak was sitting at the kitchen table passed out on a half-eaten wheel of cheese. Most of his clothing was spread around the room; a boot sat precariously on the counter next to the remnants of a pie. A large angry knot appeared on his forehead. Gods he was going to be unbearable tomorrow, but she laughed anyway and attempted to wake him up.

He snarled and opened his eyes.

“C’mon. Bed.”

He grunted in response then pushed himself up and followed her into the master bedroom.

Well that was different. He wasn’t expecting anything was he…?

The sounds of soft snoring answered her thoughts.

Scooting him over, she crawled into bed and was soon asleep.

The next morning was met with pain and annoyance.

The familiar feeling of an intense hangover ebbed and flowed like the waves of a nauseous ocean. Her head felt simultaneously too small and too big as it throbbed a screeching chorus; her throat was sore, and she was incredibly thirsty. She felt the weight of a large arm laying across her. Oh gods, had she taken someone home in her drunken state? She rolled over, breather a sigh of relief then rubbed her face as the memories returned.

It was Miraak; he opened his eyes, groaned and pulled the blankets over his face. The knot on his head had swollen even more and turned into a massive bruise. Thankfully the dwelling was dark as the fire in the great room had not been lit and there were no windows to let in sunlight.

Aleaksi mildly panicked until she realized they were both still fully dressed – or at least she was. Nothing untoward had happened; there was no need for an awkward morning – just a painful one. She tried to get up, but her head began to spin forcing her to lay down again.

Miraak turned over facing her. His expression was less than pleased.

“I have…questions. One, why am I here. And two, was it worth it?”

“Well, when Hermaeous-”

“No, why am I _here_ in your bed and why is it more comfortable then mine. Also, I appear to have lost a boot.”

“That ones on you. The boot along with the rest of your clothes are in the kitchen. I came in last night and you were passed out after ransacking the pantry. You then followed me to bed and passed out again. Obviously, nothing happened since you still have pants on.”

“A good thing since my performance would have been _lacking_. What else happened last night? There’s a very large knot on my head.”

“You had that drink-off with that blonde guy-”

“Yes, I remember that.”

“Then you started singing and dancing with the bard – she was _very_ interested in you by the way, but you completely brushed her off.”

He put his face in the pillow.

“Right about that time, you had everyone up and dancing, real life of the party stuff - it was impressive. And then, at some point you forgot you could speak Cyrodiilic. You would only respond in Dovahzul.”

“Please tell me I didn’t shout at anyone.”

“You didn’t but you did say in an extremely loud voice that you’re going to – and I quote – ‘drag my balls across Ulfric Stormcloak’s face’. That got us a few drinks.”

He groaned dramatically again hating himself.

“This was after you said we would join the Imperial army. I have some reservations about that decision. Come to think about it, you made the ‘balls in the face’ comment to a group of soldiers. Actually, that’s about the time you started speaking in Dovahzul.”

This caught his attention. He looked up at her horrified.

“I said we’d join the godsdamned army.”

“Yeah you did. We should probably discuss those decisions before we announce them. Make sure we’re on the same page.”

“You’re strangely calm about this.” He frowned.

“I’m too sick to be angry right now.”

“Then how did I end up with this knot?”

“Ah yes, that. You ran into a door at full speed. I’m surprised it’s still there.”

“And?”

“And what? I left you in the street and went to the Talos Shrine. You tried to get up again but the second time you fell, you were out cold. At some point you made your way home, decided to undress in the kitchen and destroy an innocent pie and a wheel of cheese. I’m pretty sure there’s still pie in your hair.”

The memory of the note from Eltrys came back.

“Do you remember what came of that?”

“Er, yes. Well, I have a note. Apparently, we’re going to be doing some information gathering.”

“Are we getting paid?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

She finally got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. It was cold and dark – which was perfect. She grabbed a tankard of water for him and something for herself. Once back in the bedroom, she handed him the drink and took a long pull from her own.

“Gods Aleaksi, is that ale?” he wrinkled his nose.

She smiled “Hair of the dog darling. We have a lot to do today.”


	7. I Fought The Law And The Law Won

“I’m not going to make it through today. Go on without me.”

“I find it hard to believe this is the worst thing you’ve ever experienced. You’re not getting out of this no matter how much you complain.”

Miraak didn’t reply.

They didn’t leave Vlindrial Hall until almost noon and even that was a mistake. The sun was far too bright as if it knew how sick he felt; it was clearly a premeditated attack. Gods what he would give to just crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of eternity. Maybe Mora would take him back if he apologized…

An attempt was made to look presentable, but the lingering signs of sickness were still present. The black stubble on his jaw and dark circles under his eyes did little to enhance his sickly pallor. The bruising didn’t help either. It had been millennia since he’d felt this hungover. Aleaksi, on the other hand looked almost chipper. There was a spring in her step and a sparkle in her eyes. He hated her for it.

The events from that morning didn’t help either. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up next to a woman half-dressed and certainly not the first time with Aleaksi. But when they did have to share bed space, it was out of necessity, not because he followed her to her bedroom in a drunken stupor. What had he been thinking? Well, that was the problem, he hadn’t been thinking at all – he had blacked out. Ugh, what a mess.

That stinging sensation had to be his pride tinged with disappointment. How was it possible that she recovered so fast from being sick? He heard her throw up before they left – most of the city probably did. He thought for a moment. Surely that wasn’t what was bothering him. That seemed far too simple.

No, this was something else that went beyond his sluggish recovery. It was an important question that was glaringly obvious: had they not been drunk, would he have finally made a move and would she have accepted? There was physical attraction and he knew it. Aleaksi wasn’t sly at all and he’d caught her staring on multiple occasions. It happened more often when they first began traveling together; her blush gave her away every time. He was amused by it at first and even reciprocated her interests but for some strange reason, he was unable to broach the subject. As articulate as he was, he couldn’t form a sentence that properly conveyed his appreciation for her ass in leather riding gear and it bothered him. Instead, he’d insult her or make a snide comment to deflect the conversation.

Perhaps it was her personality that irked him. So sunny and oblivious yet peppered with bouts of psychotic rage when the right buttons were pushed. If it wasn’t for her penchant of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time or rushing into things, she would have been much more tolerable. But if she disappeared, well…that would be unfortunate-

He stopped that train of thought before it went somewhere more confusing.

Maybe it was all in his head and she didn’t think of him like that at all. He might be a monster in her eyes, but he was too busy panting like a dog to see it. Most of his thoughts were purely carnal so who’s to say this entire fixation wasn’t just his need to get laid? It had been a while.

…or…

Maybe her staring was out of curiosity and the fact that she had the social fluidity of sandpaper. He was the only Atmoran still in existence, so curiosity was understandable. When they entered a room, he felt the eyes of the crowd dart toward him instantly. There were always questions, but he took it in stride; a firm greeting, and confident speech ensured most enjoyed his company.

He’d process all of this later when he could focus on more than just the pain in his head.

“We need to go back to the Inn.” Her words broke through his thoughts.

“Aleaksi no. We had enough last night.”

“Not for drinking. We need to ask about the woman that got killed. Apparently, she had a room there. Kleppr is enough of a sleaze we’ll be able to bribe him for the room key.” She waved him off.

He could see her logic, but he wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Fine then but no drinks.” He said firmly.

“No promises.”

They approached the inn and pushed open the door. The interior was dark and cool lit only by a few lamps. An older man with white shoulder length hair stood behind the counter cleaning a glass. He hadn’t made an appearance the night before but Aleaksi knew him.

“Finally come to settle your tab, have you? It’s a decent sized one this time.”

She smiled and took a seat. “You know I’m always good for it, but I do have a few questions. I take it you know about the woman getting killed the other day in the marketplace?”

“I don’t know damn thing. I was in here the entire time. Now pay what you owe, or I’ll report you.” He snarled but she wasn’t deterred.

She rummaged through her pack for a moment, pulled out an ebony ingot and set it in front of her. His expression didn’t change but his right eye twitched.

“My bag is feeling a bit heavy. Could you help me with that…?”

He looked around the room cautiously then picked up the ingot and stashed it behind the counter. A moment later, he slid a key forward.

“I didn’t say or see anything – is that clear?”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about Kleppr, I just came in here to pay my tab.”

“Right. Now get going.”

With that she got up and headed toward the rooms in the back. Whoever the woman was, she paid for the nicest dwelling and had been here for a few weeks. Aleaksi quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open trying not to draw attention. Miraak stepped inside and began opening drawers; he made it a point to not disturb anything but a moment later he found a journal. The book was small, worn and inconspicuous. Most of the pages contained uninteresting details that listed day to day interactions with the inhabitants of Markarth. From random bits of information, they were able to identify the woman as Margaret an Imperial Spy working for the Legion. The book seemed to contain nothing relevant until the last page. The scrawl of handwriting indicated the final passage had been written in a paranoid state and contrasted greatly with the neat orderly sentences from the other pages. She had witnessed something.

_Meeting at the Treasury House later today. Took them long enough. These people act like they own everything._

_Thonar Silver-Blood is the younger brother, but he's obviously the one in charge. Makes all the deals, bullies local landowners into selling to him. Even employs that wispy girl at the door to deter "trouble-makers" like me._

_General Tullius is growing impatient, but I'll bring back the deed to Cidhna Mine. On my life, I won't allow a group of Stormcloak sympathizers to own the prison to the most notorious criminals of the Reach. They say no one escapes. Why? Is it really that secure?_

_Maybe I've played my hand too soon by rushing the confrontation with Thonar. There are shadows around every corner in this city, and I know I'm being watched…_

“She knew she was going to die, and she kept at it.” Aleaksi mumbled to herself as she glanced over the page “what could be so important that they’d risk killing her in broad daylight?”

“Perhaps it’s not a matter of what, but who.” He pointed out “we need to go soon. We’re not supposed to be here.”

She nodded in agreement and stashed the journal. “Right…now onto Weylin.”

“Who?”

“The guy that killed her. I remember that much from last night. He lived in the Warrens and worked as a smelter. How I remember that, I don’t know.”

They left the Inn but were stopped shortly after by a city guard. The man seemed aggressive and on edge. He approached them slowly and pointed at Aleaksi in an accusatory manner.

“You. I’ve seen you snooping around. Asking questions.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She denied with a blank face.

“I’ll say this only once: back off. You don’t want to know what happens to troublemakers here.” He growled in response.

She crossed her arms but didn’t back down. “You have no evidence that I’ve done a damn thing. I went inside, paid my tab from last night and that’s it. I’m not trying to cause trouble.”

“You’re finding it and that’s bad enough. This is your last warning – for _both_ of you. We keep the peace here. Stay out of our business.”

Once the guard left, Miraak sighed and gave her an annoyed look “’For both of you’? Great. Maybe we’ll be cell mates.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been to jail nor will it be the last.” She shrugged.

He stared at her a moment longer and blinked. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“At the moment, not really. Let’s just say people are very weird about accidentally killing chickens in Riverwood. How was I supposed to know the entire town would lose their shit about that? Next thing I know, I’m waking up in cart next to that bastard Ulfric Stormcloak and we’re headed toward Helgan.”

He opened his mouth to respond then thought better of it. This would lead to more questions and that was a winding, chaotic path.

“Right. Now that we’ve been threatened about not meddling, lets go do it some more.” She muttered as they headed toward the mine.

As they approached the Warrens, the outlook of the area drastically changed. They were in the lower part of the city where the industrial heart of silver mining and human rights violations beat strongly. An acrid cloud of burning metal hung in the air choking out the life out of all nearby vegetation. The smelting pits tainted the water with toxic runoff and the workers themselves didn’t look much better; barely skin and bones, most of them paid little attention to the strangers as if they were used to be scrutinized while working. Aleaksi was appalled and silently vowed to change things. Miraak took notes.

The doors to the Warrens were depreciated at best. As they pushed them open, a screech announced their presence to all within. A dirty man wearing rags leaning against the wall looked up at them then spit on the ground.

“The Warrens isn’t a place for your type. What do you want?”

“Did you know Weylin?” Aleaksi questioned getting straight to the point.

“Yes, I know everyone who sleeps here. I’m the one that passes the keys around. I guess someone else will be taking his room now. Whats it to you?”

“We need the key to his room.”

“Sorry but you don’t exactly belong here. Why don’t you go on back to your cozy home above ground? Makes it easier to ignore us when you can’t see our faces.” He smarted.

Miraak stepped forward, grabbed the man and roughly shoved him against the wall. “We weren’t asking.”

“Alright alright now biggin don’t get upset. Here. Take the damned thing. I’ve got enough on my plate as it is.” He held up the key and Aleaksi took it.

“Thank you. It’s been a pleasure doing business.” She smiled pulling Miraak’s arm back.

“Sod off.”

Weylin’s room was at the end of the dark tunnel. The smell seemed to get worse the further back they went. Dim light supplied by grubby oil lamps only elongated the existing shadows transforming them into sinister creatures. Most of the rooms seemed empty and those that were inhabited, were closed off. Rotted piles of hay lettered with skeever bones mashed beneath their boots as they approached Weylin’s door; it was one of the few that opened silently.

Inside, a chair, a lamp and a small wooden chest were all the man seemed to have to his name. Another pile of filthy hay sat in the corner with a few moldy pelts. Aleaksi walked toward the chest and searched through it. A curious message on a note caught her attention.

_You’ve been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the Market tomorrow. You’ll know what to do. – N_

Aleaksi frowned again. “Who the hell is ‘N’? An Elf maybe?”

“What makes you think they’re of the Mer?”

“They’re not exactly fond of Nords.”

“A lot of races aren’t fond of Nords. Most of Tamrial still views them as savages. Have you ever read _Alduin is Real, and He Ent Akatosh_? That’s right – ‘ent’, with a godsdamn ‘E’.”

“Hey now those are your people.”

“No, they’re not. My people died out four thousand years ago. Because one came from the other does not make them the same.”

“Er, how so?”

“A caterpillar is not a butterfly.”

“That didn’t help.”

They left the dank dwelling passing by the man that gave them the key. Aleaksi handed it back and even gave him some gold for his trouble. Miraak scoffed at her actions and she glared at him.

“If you could not mock me, that would be nice.”

“If you could not give away our gold, that would be nice. Your charity is annoying.”

“And your stinginess is obnoxious. We get to go home to a clean bed and a warm meal – they don’t.”

He ignored her comment as they pushed through the doors back into the daylight. Momentarily blinded as their eyes adjusted, the outline of a leather armor clad man greeted them. He had a sour expression that matched the nasty glint in his eyes. He walked up the Miraak and jabbed him in the chest; a bold move considering the significant height difference.

“You’ve been digging around where you don’t belong. Its time you learned a lesson.”

Mirrak growled but didn’t say anything.

Aleaksi stepped between them “I’m gonna stop you right there - is this really so wise?”

The man backhanded her in a brief fit of stupidity, but his boldness was short lived as he soon found himself launched against a stone wall with a blade at his throat. He struggled until he felt the bite of the metal.

“Ugh. You mangy piece of pit-bait” he spat.

Aleaksi pressed on the blade causing a drop of blood to appear. “Talk or I’ll send you to your gods!”

“I-I was sent by Nepos the Nose! The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you both don’t get in the way! That’s all I know I swear!”

Aleaksi pressed further but felt a hand on her arm.

“As much as this little shit deserves death, guards are coming and you’re holding a dagger to someone’s throat.” Miraak said in a quiet voice.

The red seemed to clear from her vision, but she didn’t let go of the man just yet. She wiped blood from the new gash on her cheek; oh yes, he was a dead. Before she could act, Miraak separated them, shoving the man off the wooden walkway and into the shallow stream that ran beneath them.

“We need to leave.” He hissed. “Blood will be spilled later.”

She snarled in response, sheathed the dagger and followed without a word.

* * *

 

Back at home, they analyzed the information gathered from the day. The journal and the note sat in front of them on the kitchen table.

“Margaret discovered that the Thonar Silver-Blood was involved in something elicit at the Treasury House but died before she was able to uncover it at the hands of Weylin – the same guy who was working for someone called Nepos the Nose. Now I remember Weylin yelling something about the Foresworn before he died but…do you think there’s a connection between the Silver-Bloods and the Forsworn? Surely not…that just sounds so…messy.”

“Perhaps we should inform Eltrys of this information. He may understand the connections better than us. He is one of the natives after all.”

“Yes, we should invite him to dinner. If we go back to the shrine, it’s going to draw more suspicion. If anyone asks, he’s been smelting ore for me as a service.”

“Very well then I’ll make the arrangements since you’ve sent Argis away. What are you going to cook?”

“Me? Oh no, we’ve done this before. Last time I made dinner you compared it to boot leather. You get to cook.”

Miraak glared at her. “I did not. I said it was tough enough that we could stitch it together and wear it in place of regular armor.”

“That really doesn’t get you out of cooking.”

“Perhaps we can send for Erik.”

“No. He wouldn’t get here in time. Look just make a soup or grill something. I know we’ve got bread in here somewhere unless you ate it last night.”

He sighed and pushed himself up from the table. So much to do and only a few short hours to do it. First things first though – send a message for Eltrys. Hopefully the man knew how to be discreet.

As dinner time approached there was a knock at the door. Eltys was greeted warmly by a sober Aleaksi and invited in. As she showed him in, she glanced around the front of the dwelling, hoping to deter any would-be spies. She showed him into the great room where they discussed the events from the day.

“When you leave here, please be careful. If they ask, you’ve been smelting ore for me as a side job. Those guards are paranoid and unfortunately, not as stupid as I’d hoped.”

He waved her off. “I’ll be fine. I grew up here. I know how to get around without being seen.”

Aleaksi nodded. A moment later, Miraak announced dinner was ready. As they set at the table, she was pleasantly surprised at meal in front of here. Marinated venison with a side of baked potatoes and roasted vegetables accented with parsley; it was plated beautifully.

“Where the hell did this come from?”

“A deer I believe.”

“You know what I mean. When did you learn to cook like this?”

“I’m allowed to have hobbies too.” He took a bite and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

Eltrys dug in without hesitation; Aleaksi still sat in disbelief.

“Be honest - who did you sneak in here to do this?”

“No one. Now eat before it gets cold. We still need to discuss recent events.”

“Yes…that is important.” She took a bite; gods it was fantastic but he didn’t need something else to add to his overinflated ego. She swallowed and turned back to Eltrys.

“We found some very _interesting_ information today.” She slid the note and the journal over to him.

He examined the journal first reading through the last few pages. "So, the clues point to the Treasury House, then. That makes sense. Thonar is involved in every facet of the city. Here's the gold I promised. Keep following the trail and there will be more in it for you."

He slid a coin pouch over to her, but she pushed it back. “Don’t worry about it right now. This is something that may get worse before it gets better.” He shrugged, put the money away and examined the note from Weylin. His eyebrows shot up.

"Nepos the Nose is involved? He's been in Markarth forever and he's well-respected among the natives of the Reach. Good work - although I have a feeling Nepos gets his own orders. There’s no way he’s acting independently. If you find out more, let me know."

Aleaksi finished chewing and wiped her mouth – this time with her napkin. Miraak was almost proud.

“Why would the Silver-bloods be working with the Forsworn? That doesn’t make sense.”

He shrugged. “because Thonar is a vile corrupt man that exploits anyone and anything he can get his greasy hands on and the Forsworn have something he wants regarding land control or political gain. Is there going to be seconds?”

“Yes, help yourself.” She pushed a bowl of vegetables toward him “that all makes sense but there’s still something missing here. Who is Nepos working for?”

Eltrys shrugged as he continued eating “Don’t know. They used to have a leader, but he was captured and executed when the Stormcloaks came through. If he was replaced, I haven’t heard anything about it.”

“Damn. That means we’ll have to pay both sides a visit.” She looked at Miraak who was clearing away dishes. “I’ll let you do the talking. Something tells me having a conversation with either of those men is going to be difficult and I don’t want to stab anyone just yet.”

“That is a wise decision.”

As the evening came to a close, Aleaksi walked Eltrys out the door and wished him luck. It was agreed that they would meet at the Talos Shrine again, but only at night. The guards were already suspicious as were the Forsworn agents.

“I wish you and your husband the best of luck. You’re both going to need it.”

“He’s not my- you know what, never mind. Thank you Eltrys. I wish you and your family well. Hopefully we’ll be speaking again soon.”

He shook her hand, smiled and left. For the first time, in a long time, he felt hope.

* * *

 

The next day started normally enough; people shopped in the marketplace, ore was mined and smelted but above that, the general feeling of paranoia lingered. Aleaksi watched the people milling about from the front entrance. Miraak joined her a moment later.

“You’re awake before noon. What prompted this?”

“I actually woke up when you did. Couldn’t sleep. What’s that?” she asked looking at his mug.

“An Elswyre beverage made from heated water pressed through ground beans. I purchased it from one of the Khajiit caravans outside Solitude a few months ago.”

“So…you bought skooma?” she made a face. “and yet you still look extremely healthy.”

“No. I bought coffee. This is non-addictive and has a pleasant taste. Unfortunately, it can only be imported as Skyrim does not have the proper climate to grow the needed ingredients.”

She grabbed his cup, took a drink but spat it out.

“Ugh. That is terrible.”

“Some add milk or sugar to alter the taste. I prefer it black.”

“You would like something that bitter.”

“You liked my food last night.”

“That’s not the same as this and I’m still skeptical about that.” She handed the cup back. “So why cooking?”

“When you haven’t eaten in four thousand years, but you’ve read every recipe in existence, the first thing you do is apply your knowledge and enjoy what you’ve been missing.”

She thought for a moment. “I vaguely remember there being a lot of random food at home when we first got back from Solstheim. I feel like most of it was burnt. That was you?”

“My early attempts were not as successful as I would have liked.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t make fun of your for it. Then again, we weren’t exactly talking. You were still in shock and acting weird and I wasn’t about to provoke you – especially since we weren’t exactly getting along.”

“Learning to interact with humans again was exhausting let alone becoming familiar with an entire new culture.”

 “Well, at least you got past that. So, when do we pay a visit to Thonar and Nepos?”

“Not now. Its still far too early in the day for ‘business’. I was thinking after lunch. We will stop by, act like we have an appointment and then question him.”

“Do you really think they’ll let us in just like that?”

“Yes. Sound confident. Project that you’re meant to be there, and gods save anyone that holds you up because you’re just that important. It works even better if you can act a bit impatient. People make mistakes when they’re flustered.”

“You could also just flirt with the woman at the front desk.”

“That’s not always successful.”

“I’ve seen it work more often than not for you.” She smirked. “I know that’s how you’ve been getting those discounted alchemy ingredients.”

He grinned “I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations.”

They continued watching the people below; it was a quiet thoughtful moment.

“Miraak?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What if they try to kill us to cover-up this whole thing? You know, like Margaret.”

“Then they’ll wish they hadn’t.” 

* * *

 

They approached the Treasury House and pushed open the door. A young woman working behind the desk greeted them with a pleasant smile.

“Oh I recognize you – you’re the outsiders. I'm sorry. We're only interested in helping our patrons.”

Miraak stepped forward.

“We have a meeting with Thonar Silver-Blood.”

“I'm afraid he's asked to not be disturbed. He has important business."

 He leaned forward “Yes, we’re his important business. Unless he no longer wishes to hear of investment opportunities in Dawnst-”

“Oh! That meeting! I'm sorry to keep you. Head right in."

He nodded and they walked toward the back door. An older servant woman smiled at them but there was something off about it; the warmth in her smile didn’t touch her eyes.

As they entered the large room, a man that appeared to be in his late forties looked up from a ledger. He glared at them and shut the book with a loud snap.

“What are you doing here? I told them no visitors.”

Miraak studied the man for a moment, sizing him up. Tensions continued grow; a moment later, he took a seat across from the man.

“I thought you’d be bigger.”

“Is that why you came here? To insult and intimidate me? Well let me tell you-”

“If I wanted you dead, you would be. You know who we are, and you know what we’ve done.”

Thonar opened his to retaliate but thought better of it. It had been confirmed the woman was Dragonborn - news had spread far and wide from Whiterun, but the man was still a mystery. Rumors swirled around him. He was supposedly Dragonborn as well but from a different time; a mage that returned from realm of Aetherius to combat the dragon crisis at the beckoning of Kyne. There was another rumor that said he was an agent of the Mehrunes Dagon, a dremora disguised as a man sent to cause chaos.

But speculation and rumor didn’t matter right now. What did matter was reason, fact and understanding.  At the moment, Thonar very clearly understood he was in an enclosed room with warriors that successfully killed dragons on a regular basis and despite his wealth and connections, he was just a man.

“What do you want?”

“We want to know about Margaret.”  
  
“The Imperial agent? That's right. I knew. How many dogs is the Empire going to send after me? This is my business. My city. You Empire lovers should learn to stay out of it!”

Miraak stared at him again; Thonar shifted in his chair.

“And what of the Forsworn?”

"They're crazy. Think they rule the Reach. Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I own the mines. I make the coin pass to the right hands now does that answer your damn questions?” he was beginning to get his nerve back.

Miraak leaned forward but did not acknowledge the elevated inflection in his tone.

“Why did you send the guards?”

"What did you expect? That no one was going to notice you butting into business that wasn't yours? The guards know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops. Markarth is my city. You have no right looking into my business! Now get out!"

Miraak stood and took a step toward the man. For all his bravado, Thonar hunkered back in his chair; he’d gone too far.

Before any action could be taken, there was a blood-curdling scream from outside. Thonar pushed himself up from the table and ran out of the room. Aleaksi and Miraak followed. The scene was horrifying; Betrid lay face down in a pool of blood, next to her was the servant woman from before. A knife protruded from her chest.

"By the gods, Betrid... My wife. They killed her. Damn Madanach. Damn his Forsworn backside." He was filled with a reckless rage; he didn’t give a damn who they were or what they could do.

“Are you going to talk now or continue to stroke your own ego?” Miraak questioned in a calm voice.

“Shut up! Only the gods can judge me. You want to know what the Forsworn really are?"

“I think we have an idea but do enlighten us.”

"They're my puppets. I have their "king" rotting in Cidhna Mine. He was supposed to keep them under control. When their uprising was crushed, I had Madanach brought to me. He was a wild animal, but a useful one. I offered him a stay from execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots. So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control.”

“You mean to tell me that a rotten deal with a savage leader – who’s also your sworn enemy - turned poorly for you? I’m shocked. Truly shocked.” Miraak sneered. “Tell us more about this king.”

"While we were off fighting the Elves in the Great War, Madanach was busy ruling over the Reach. Until Ulfric came and put them down. Something I’m sure neither of you knows anything about. Now, you’ve got what you came for – You and Madanach are animals, and I'll see you both rot to death in Cidhna Mine for this. Now get out of my house!"

Aleaksi turned to Miraak brushing off Thonar’s threat.   
  
“Do we want to kill him now or later?”

“Later of course.”

Once they were outside, they checked for guards, but none appeared nearby; the chaos from the inside had not spilled into the street yet. They could still get away before being suspected of murder. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still more work to be done. Sine things had taken a turn for the violent, they went home first, donned armor then continued to the dwelling of Nepos the Nose.

When they entered the main hall, they were greeted curtly by a Breton woman dressed in servants’ clothes. At first, they were turned away but a voice from the other room called for them. In the great room, they approached an old man with a large crooked nose sitting in front of the fireplace. He had been reading a book but now it sat off to the side. He turned to look at them and smiled as if he had been expecting them.

“Well, go on then. Ask your questions.”

“We know about Weylin and the Forsworn. We also know you’re the one who sent that thug.” Miraak said.

"Ah, yes. You've both proven to be real bloodhounds. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired."

“Then why not quit?”

"Because my king told me to. Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question."

“You’re certainly forthcoming with your information.” Aleaksi cut in.

"My dear girl, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last."

“Do you really think you can kill us?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. Let us find out.”

As if on queue, the servants in the room turned on them brandishing both weaponry and destruction spells. The Breton woman from the door charged Aleaksi but was stopped short by a blade to the chest. Miraak threw a fireball which caused a large explosion; in the small space the results were almost deafening. Nepos was thrown against a wall; the explosion killed him instantly. Once they were no longer under attack, they assessed the situation and left the building, locking the door behind them.

“This has gotten completely out of control – we need to find Eltrys and get him away from here. He’ll be in danger if they’ve become that bold.”

They ran for the Talos Shrine, the sun had set giving them some cover but the guards were still mysteriously absent. They pushed open the doors and were met with an appalling sight; Eltrys body lay crumpled in the middle of the room, a dagger in his hand and a suicide note next to him. A guard was kneeling next to him. He stood and turned toward them.

“What did you do to Eltrys?!” Aleaksi ran forward. 

"Same thing we do with all the other natives who want to change things around here. We had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltrys started snooping around. Well, you wanted to find the man responsible for those killings? You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in Cidhna mine.”

“Like hell we will! You corrupt bastards are going to pay for this!”

More guards appeared from the shadows including the original three that were present on the first day.

“I can take you – all of you!” she made a motion to unsheathe her sword but Miraak stopped her.

“No. Not yet.”

“But-”

“Aleaksi _stop_. If we cut off the head, the body will die. This creature has two heads.”

“Oh stop it with the cryptic bullsh- oh. _Oh_.”

It dawned on her.

She grudgingly raised her wrists.

“Very well then. We submit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone that left a message and/or gave Kudos!   
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out - it felt like an uphill climb. I've thrown around the idea of drawing the two of them but we'll see. If I do, I'll post a link (or something).


	8. Turns Out Everyone Escapes Cidhna Mine

_8 th of Rain’s Hand 4E 207_

“Remember when we came to Markarth with the goal of selling some armor and not being falsely accused of murder?”

“Yep.”

“It’s funny how things have turned out.”

“Don’t do it.”

“I guess you could say-”

“Mirrak. Don’t.”

“-I told you so.”

Aleaksi groaned and rolled her eyes. He was at it again. The cell was much too small. She wanted peace of mind and he wanted isolation. But most of all, they wanted a bath. Bathing facilities were available but heavily limited as clean water was in short supply. Tempers were wearing thin, but she tried to keep a positive outlook.

“He’s got to come out at some point.”

“I doubt he will if he hasn’t appeared yet. He doesn’t leave the cell.”

“Then we need to find a way in.”

“Now why didn’t I think of that.” He snarled. “thank the gods for your brilliance.”

“Oh fuck you and your comments.  You’re the one who told me to stand down!” she snapped back “we could have taken them!”

“We’ve been over this. If we had killed those guards, how does that prove we’re being framed? I’ll give you a hint – it doesn’t!”

“Always have to be right, don’t you? You stubborn bastard of a man!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose “One of us has to consider the consequences or none of this is going to work. Unlike you, I like having a plan instead making it up as we go. It’s the only way we’re getting out of this!”

Aleaksi turned her back to him. It was childish but she was far beyond thinking clearly. It was the end of the day and they were back in their cell; the door was never locked as the guards only appeared once a week, but it was barricaded at night to keep intruders out while they slept.

“So now you’re going to ignore me? Fine. Sleep on _that_ side of the room then.” He pointed to the other corner.

“I’ll sleep wherever I please” she stomped over to their shared patch of straw. Miraak stepped in front of her.

“No, you won’t. You snore like a congested horker!”

“Well you _smell_ like a horker. Now let me by!”

She made a motion to take a step around him, but he stopped her by scooping her up and dragging her to the other side of the room. Aleaksi fought back until she was dumped on the ground. Once his back was turned, she pounced on him with all the awkward grace of a maimed saber cat hoping to throw him off balance. He teetered for a moment then fell – unfortunately he landed on his back crushing her.

She lay there for a moment collecting her thoughts as the literal wind had been knocked out of her. She couldn’t help but laugh and it was catching; a moment later he started laughing as well.

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Beyond reason.”

* * *

 

It had been almost two weeks since they saw the outside world. The only reason Aleaksi knew this was from markings she kept on the wall. The first night happened in such a rush she could barely remember the details. Exhaustion mixed with apprehension had drained them both but the next day – their first official day - came like a punch in the face. The rules weren’t hard to learn and the schedule was the same, day after day: mine the ore or starve. When the guards arrived the first time, supplies were left behind but a large Orc took charge before others could pick through it. They had received food, but it was pathetic amount. After that, time itself slowed to a crawl.

The next morning after their little spat, Aleaksi woke up first. There was no way to know what time it was but the sound of soft snoring next to her drew her attention. She rolled over and came face to face with Miraak who was still sound asleep. The dim light filtering through the door illuminated only part of his face; he looked so different when he slept. He was relaxed, his features at ease. Observing him like this felt oddly intimate and for the first time she noticed he had a scar that along his jaw. It was slowly being covered by beard stubble as he did not have access to razors or knives. Another scar formed a pale line through his bottom lip. This drew her to the shape of his mouth. Imagine what he could do with those lips-

She blinked. No, she didn’t need those thoughts right now. This wasn’t the place for that. They were stuck in this shithole accused of murder but here she was mooning over him like a love-struck teenager. Embarrassing is what it was.

Still, the closeness was nice, wasn’t it? Despite their little tiff, they still slept together. He was warm and she felt secure. Well, as secure as one could feel in a dank hole in the ground holding at least thirty other criminals. It seemed like a fair trade at least. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep again; she needed all that she could get.

Each day began and ended with mining. The food that was rationed allowed them to eat just once a day and even that wasn’t considered ‘food’. Most of it was molded or soured rendering it inedible. The only upside she could find was the occasional glance in Mirrak’s direction as he worked. Gods how had she not realize his arms and back looked like that? She’d seen him shirtless multiple times. But this, this was different; all that bunching corded muscle glistening with each swing of the pickaxe wreaked havoc on her imagination. She bit her bottom lip then noticed someone staring at her.

“Do you need a towel?”

“Er, what?”

“A towel, to wipe up the drool. You’re gonna make a mess here in a second.” It was the old man who had been working next to her for the last hour or so.

She glared at him as her cheeks turned bright red but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry lass, your secrets safe with me.”

“I don’t know how much of it’s really a secret at this point.” She muttered while swinging her pickaxe.  “Honestly I don’t think he’s interested anyway.”

“He’s probably more interested than you think. You’re not the only one stealing looks. How long have you known each other?”

“For a bit.”

“Ah. And he hasn’t made a move?”

“Nope. Well…I don’t know. Maybe he has? I can’t tell.”

“Then why don’t you-”

“Hey Geroc, stop influencing her!” another prisoner cut in.

“what the-”

“C’mon man, I’ve got a days rations that says she fucks him on Fredas!” another one cut in.

Then it clicked. They had a betting pool.

“I hate all of you.”

* * *

Borkul the Beast stood patiently outside Madanach’s cell, deterring any that would approach without authority or reason. He was massive even by Orc standards and his reputation was as black his eyes. At the moment, an Imperial woman stood in front of him requesting entrance; an enormous savage-looking man stood behind her. They were the newcomers, supposedly wanted for several murders which was nothing impressive. What did catch their attention was the meddling and how far they got. Madanach had been annoyed at first but as they pushed forward, annoyance turned into amusement.

The woman held out a shiv.

“Now that you have what you want, can we go inside?”

"All right, head on in. But don't try anything in there. Madanach is smarter than you think."

“Wouldn’t dream of it. We’re just lowly- OUCH!” Miraak kicked her in the shin.

They followed the short tunnel to a small room where an old man sat at a table. He worse prisoners clothing but they were unsullied. The room was a stark contrast to the rest of the mine. It was clean, well-lit and contained furniture. The food that was out appeared to be fresh and there was even a room off to the side that served as a bathroom. It was complete bullshit and made Aleaksi’s blood boil.

Sensing that an outburst was eminent, Miraak put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed; this seemed to snap her out of it. She cleared her throat and the man looked up.

"Well, well. Look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. wild beasts caged up and left to go mad. So, my fellow animals, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed”

“As much as spilling your blood would thrill me, I have some questions and we want our freedom.”

“Your freedom? Yes. But even if you were to escape Cidhna Mine, your name would still be stained with all that blood."

“Indeed. But you have a lot to answer for and I’m not just talking about your influence on the surface.”

“Do I? And what about you? What right did you have to meddle in my affairs? Kill my people? Was it worth it? Your truth? You're one of us now, you see? A slave. The boot of the Nord stepping on your throat. Maybe if you understood that, I could help you."

“We don’t need your godsdamn help. You keep talking about ‘the boot of the Nord’ and yet you’ve continuously exploited your own people. Have you even been outside this room to see the rest of the mine? Of course not – they’d turn on you in a second if they saw how you were living! they don’t even have clean water.” She hissed. “And how dare you compare me with a common murderer. I have killed only in self-defense! I take no pleasure in it and I certainly don’t hide behind a pathetic revenge fantasy.”

Madanach smiled. “How self-righteous. I know all about the both of you and your adventures. For someone so innocent, your reputation in Riftin must really bother you. Tell me, are you actually bothered by how the prisoners are treated or are you upset that you’ve been taken down to their level – treated like scum instead revered as a living god, or however your moronic Nord legend goes?”

She bristled which he noticed unfortunately.

“Oh? Did I touch a nerve? Is your lackey going to keep you in check again?” He grinned. “Maybe you should make your own decisions.”

Then something clicked into place and her anger momentarily halted. He was goading her into attacking him…but why? They could kill him easily, there was no doubt about it but what would happen if they did?

He’d be a martyr and the violence would continue ten-fold. The ugly truth was, there was no escaping without the old man, and he knew it. Aleaksi crossed her arms.

“I’ll ignore that for now.” She growled “What has to be done in order for us to escape?”

“I need a show of loyalty from you. I don't need a shiv in the back while we break out."

“We both know if I wanted you dead, it would already be done. So, what do you want?”

"Have you met Grisvar the Unlucky? He's rightly named, and he's also a thief and a snitch. He's outlived his minor usefulness. Take care of him, and then we can leave Cidhna Mine for good."

“Absolutely not. He has not wronged me in anyway. Besides, doesn’t he deserve freedom as well? He’s done nothing worse than any of the other psychos you’re going to let out.”

Miraak stepped forward, he had watched the exchange long enough and was getting irritated.

“You’re wasting your time Madanach. She’s not going to do it no matter how much you goad her. I shall return momentarily.”

And with that he left.

Aleaksi sighed and shook her head. There would be a fight later, she just knew it.

“He is efficient, isn’t he? You see, we know all about you – the half-breed that thinks they’re a diplomat. How boring. But your friend is the real mystery.  Where did he come from?”

“Why do you care?” she snapped.

“The man’s aura reeks of the Old Gods. He doesn’t belong here. So, what’s he doing with you?”

“We have things we need to take care of.”

“Such as?”

“Such as saving the world.”

Madanach tilted his head and watched her for a moment then laughed.

“Girl I am old but not stupid. _You_ want to save the world. He has other plans. If you continue to give vague answers, maybe I’ll forget about you when I open that cage door. Now, where did he come from?”

He’d backed her into the corner. _Dammit_. “He was a Dragon Priest from Solstheim.”

“Interesting. Do go on – I know you’re holding something else back.”

Aleaksi glared at him unsure of how much information to provide then shrugged. What did it matter anyway?

“He was also the champion of Hermaeous Mora. He’s been in Apocrypha for the last four thousand years.”

Madanach didn’t respond. A moment later Miraak entered the room.

“It is done."  
  
“Excellent. Both of you, come with me. I think it's time I announced my plans to your new brothers."

Aleaksi refrained from comment but followed them into the main cavern. Madanach walked to the center of the room as the miners began to congregate.

One of the men by the name of Uraccen spoke up. "What's going on, Madanach? You wouldn't have old Grisvar killed unless you weren't planning on needing him."

The old man smiled and began his speech. "My brothers, we have been here long enough. It's time to leave Cidhna Mine and continue our fight against the Nords. Through this gate, just beside my quarters, is a tunnel. A tunnel that leads right through the old Dwarven ruins of Markarth, into the city. Well, what do you say?"

In a loud unified chorus, they cheered "The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!"

It was as cult-like as it was blood thirsty.

"Then I say you've earned an early pardon. Let's go!"

With Madanach in the lead followed by Borkul the Beast, the men ran through the tunnel leading to the secret door. Once it was unlocked, they poured through it, crawling over each other in a feverish hoard. The tunnel itself was ancient and dwarven lit only by gas lamps. they stumbled over ruins and spiderwebs until they came before a set of great golden doors.

Madanach held up his hands for silence; the men were restless, but they would listen. A woman emerged from the shadows. She was clad in traditional forsworn armor and sported native war paint.

"Madanach. I've brought what you asked for."

He nodded. "Good work. Get ready while I have a word with our favorite outsiders."

He split away from the group as armor and weapons were distributed. He walked up to Aleaksi with a smug look.

"I had Kaie recover all the things the Nords stole from you. You better get ready before we break out into the city. And take this. It's blessed with the old magicks. Something to remember me by. Time to finally see the sky, and make it rain red."

As Madanach walked away, Aleaksi stepped away from the rest of the group and changed from the filthy prison rags to something not much better.

As she walked back into the dim light, Miraak stared.

“Don’t. Just don’t. I’m not going to keep it.”

“And why not?”

“This so-called armor is little more than leather underwear with feathers sticking out of it. It’s _ridiculous_. Your set isn’t much better - it’s a pelt with a skirt that apparently was sneezed on by a god. How this is expected to protect against steel or arrows is beyond me.”

“That may be so but we don’t want to offend them. We’ll continue to wear it for now. Although I must say, I didn’t expect you to be so _healthy_ looking.”

“‘Healthy’?”

“Well-formed. Large breasts and wide hips – especially for an Imperial woman. Your people are typically small in stature, almost frail looking. But you, you hid it well with the armor and the frumpy dresses. The only indication I saw of any kind of figure was when you were on horseback.”

She sighed. “Yep. Secrets out. Ol’ thunder and lightning are very much a gift from my mother.” she said patting her thighs “I’m pretty sure the only things I didn’t get from her was the blonde hair and small nose.”

“And what of your father?”

“I assume he had a thing for massive Nord women. She’s half a foot taller than him, but no he wasn’t really small either. Imagine a barrel with legs and hairy knuckles. I’m sure that wedding was an interesting one – and you can stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“ _That_. Ogling.”

“Ah, so you can look but I can’t. Yes, I noticed all those sneaky little looks, and I knew about the betting pool. I had two days rations put down on next Morndas.”

She glared at him but didn’t respond. They walked over to Madanach as the men finished their preparations.

“So, what happens now?”

"Now? I announce to all of Markarth that I have returned. Don't worry about your name. They'll know who to blame and fear after today. It'll take years, but I'll organize the Forsworn again. We'll reclaim our land, and then, when power is ours, we'll have peace. A kingdom. Until then, let me offer you a warning. Beware the Forsworn. No place in the Reach is safe from us now!”

And with that the doors were thrown open and the light of day spilled in. The men rushed forward and were met with force of the guards. Blades crashed in a deafening display of carnage but the Forsworn were the victors. They made their way to the front entrance, cutting down anyone stupid enough to get in their way.

Aleaksi and Miraak hung back attempting to distance themselves from the chaos. He looked back at her again. She looked even better in full sunlight despite her sour expression. He made up his mind; when they returned to Vlindrel Hall, he would finally pursue a casual relationship. The moment seemed right and after two weeks of waking up every morning with her ass pressed against his cock, he needed some kind of release.

“As much fun as this whole thing has been, are we going home now? I feel exposed.” She spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

 “I can’t imagine why. Or at least I don’t have to. I do have to wonder though…”

“What?”

“Who wore this armor last and did they bath?”

Aleaksi’s eye twitched as the horrifying realization dawned on her.

“Home. Now.”

* * *

 After a long hot bath and far too much to eat, they both lounged in the great room stretched out in front of the roaring fireplace on a cushy couch. Things had been pleasant; he made dinner and then they briefly discussed what would happen the next day. An arrangement had been made to speak with the Jarl regarding the recent incidents in the mine. Ultimately, it came down to their word versus Thonar Silver-Bloods. Heavy accusations were being made and the evidence was tenuous at best unless something else appeared. For now, they would relax and enjoy being home for the evening.

Aleaksi looked up from her book. He was staring again.

“What.”

“Oh nothing, just distracted by a beautiful woman.”

“You’re so full of shit. You’re not the first man in my life you know.”

“Is that so? And I thought you were a virgin this entire time.” He said dryly.

“You’re hilarious. Now I know that look you’ve been giving me since I put on that stupid outfit and I know those terrible lines. Let me guess, you’re going to ask next ‘did it hurt’? Well, let me save you some time and stop you right there. I didn’t fall from Aetherius, I don’t want to feel what’s in your pocket and I’m not ‘tired’ from running through your mind all night.”

He snorted. “Men have actually said that to you.”

“Yes. It was hilarious at first but it got old quick.”

“Well, I don’t have to rely on something that terrible.”

“And whys that? Your charming personality?”

“Absolutely.”

“Darling, you’re an ass.”

He grinned. “I can only be myself. Besides, you like that quality about me. Now let’s stop dancing around it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Aleaksi, you’ve got far too much real-life experience to pretend. I’m talking about _us_.”

“Is there an ‘us’? I’m not something to be discarded after you’re bored.”

“Who said we would get bored? I can think of several-”

“You know exactly what I mean. You’ll have your fun then chase something else. I’ve seen you do it before.”

“I’m offended that you would think so little of me.”

“And I’m amazed at how easily you can switch the charm on and off.”

He laughed again. “Your denial is amusing.”

“I’m not denying anything. I’m letting you know I see right through your honeyed words and I won’t be another notch in your bed post.”

She pushed herself up from the couch and turned to leave. He followed. She turned around.

“And one more-”

Her words were cut short as his mouth found hers. The sudden boldness caught her off guard as his hands slid from her sides to her lower back. He pulled her against him, her hips pressed against his. This small act sent her mind reeling; she’d wanted this for quite some time, and it felt just as good as she imagined. He was a powerful, arrogant beast wrapped in the cool apathy of disinterest, but the way he gripped her hinted at hidden passion. Just as she began returning the kiss, he ended it.

“Well that answers one question,” he said in a low rough voice.

She blinked trying to process her thoughts. That had _happened_ and she had enjoyed it. Before rational thought could take control, she leaned in, draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

She knew it was reckless on a whole new level, but the heady sensation of raw lust grew by leaps and bounds as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Gods he felt fantastic; the smooth movement of his lips and tongue caused parts of her conscience to shut off. His mouth left hers for an exposed portion of her neck; her breathing hitched when she felt his teeth scrap against the soft skin. A warning bite of more to come if she didn’t stop him.

He pulled back with a satisfied smirk. He didn’t have to say anything; her flushed expression and swollen lips were all he needed.

Aleaksi started to pull away more as she regained her composure. A nagging voice in the back of her head screeched at her in warning. It sounded suspiciously like Meridia as it continued its alarmist tirade against the very idea of dragging him to her bedroom to see what else his mouth could do. Unfortunately, it was right. Sleeping with him would have its own repercussions.

She put her hand on his chest to stop him from pulling her forward again.

“Miraak I…”

How should she phrase this? ‘It’s not you, it’s me and my paranoid baggage’ didn’t exactly have a pleasant ring to it but neither did ‘I’m going to jump you now and hate myself for it later’. She had to be delicate; his ego was involved, and gods knew that it was fragile.

“I am incredibly attracted to you and I know you know it but the idea of us being that type of casual is irresponsible.”

“In what way? We’re hardly young and inexperienced.”

“I’m talking about on an emotional level – age has nothing to do with this. I know how this will pan out and as much as you scoff at the notion of love and marriage, it’s the future I want.”

“That is assuming we don’t die fighting Alduin.”

“Well, yes that’s taken into account. My point is…I like you probably more than I should. And our entire dynamic is unique, but it works. Adding sex to it would drastically alter it especially when we want different things. After we’re done with Aldin, are you going to stay with me or branch off on your own?”

“I…haven’t thought that far ahead. But you sound like you’re afraid of relaxing and having fun. You’re jumping at shadows.” He scoffed.

“No, you idiot, I’m worried the ‘fun’ will lead to a one side relationship where I fall in love with you, but you end leaving regardless.” She snapped.

He raised his eyebrows. “What do you want, a commitment? You are asking a lot.”

“Would it be so different from what we already have?”

He didn’t respond but he did look away.

“Look, I’m not asking for a damn thing from you. I know your views and I would never ask you to change for me. What I want is for us not to do something incredibly stupid.” She sighed “I’ve probably said too much but I do care for you and I respect your judgement – most of the time anyway. Now I’m asking you to respect mine. We can’t do this.”

He was taken aback by this. From a logical standing it made sense and she was right; he didn’t want anything to do with marriage or family, but she clearly did – two different paths. He wanted his books, his studies but most importantly, people to do his bidding without question. Emotions and the notion of love were cumbersome and didn’t always adhere to rational thought which is why he avoided them. But her words caused a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it because he was ultimately being rejected? No, this was different, but he wasn’t angry. Disappointed perhaps? He would explore this later once they were back at the manor and he was alone.

He took her hand from his chest and kissed it.

“Very well then. As you wish but,” he smiled “my door is always open should you change your mind. It’s a shame really,” he sighed meeting her eyes “I was looking forward to answering my other question.”

“And that is?”

“Moaner or a screamer.”

She gave him a flat look. “I’m going outside.”

* * *

 The next morning, they ate breakfast in silence. Whether it was due to the events from the day before or the meeting that was coming up was unclear.

Aleaksi pushed her food around on her plate only able to eat half of it. Growing irritable, she put her fork down, stood up and paced between the kitchen and the dining room. Miraak ignored her apprehension and continued eating.

“What if the Jarl doesn’t believe us?” 

“He will.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“Aleaksi.”

She looked back at him; the stress was evident causing fine lines to appear under her eyes and around her mouth.

“What if they put us back in or worse?”

“There is no ‘or worse’. They can’t execute us, or who else is going to stop the Dragon Crisis? Not to mention, you’re a citizen of Cyrodiil. You’d be extradited to the Imperial City and I would most likely be sent to Solsthim. Besides, none of that is going to happen.”

“Why are you so sure about this?”

He stood up, cleared the table and stood next to her.

“Things will fall into place, but I need you to relax and focus. When they ask you what happened, be honest about everything we’ve found and even our involvement with Madanach. Tell them how the guards treated you after Margaret died.”

She crossed her arms and let out a pent-up sigh.

“You’re not going to tell me what you’ve got planned, are you?”

“Of course not. They would take one look at you and know something was off. I will explain everything after the hearing.”

She walked into the great room and took a seat.

“How much longer?”  
  
“An hour. I suggest we get dressed.”

He was right but this didn’t ease her anxiety. She went to her room, quickly changed into something presentable then continued her pacing in the living room. The hour dragged on slowly as time itself seemed to mock her. Soon, they were leaving; perhaps she was being paranoid, but the residents of the town seemed to look at her differently.

As they entered Understone Keep, tensions continued to rise. The frigid attitude from the guards did little to diminish the air of animosity. Aleaksi approaches the Jarl and curtsied as a show of respect.

Thongvor and Thonar Silver-Blood stood off to one side; their bitter expressions spoke volumes, but they said nothing. The Jarl stood to address the room.

“A great Many events have taken place in the last fortnight. There have been forsworn sighted in the city, murders and cover-ups, and even individuals being wrongfully accused. Now, Cidnah Mine stands empty and because of that, the King in Rags is free again to terrorize my people. So now I ask those involved, how did this come to be?” He turned to Aleaksi first. “You were my Thane but you level heavy accusations at those with high influence in this city. Do you fear repercussions for words spoke today?”

“No, my Jarl. I will not be intimidated into silence.”

“Good. Please tell us your side of the events.”

“Roughly two weeks ago when I entered the Marketplace, a woman by the name of Margaret was murdered in plain view by a forsworn agent. By the time I intervened, the woman was already dead. After this, while I was interviewed by city guards, I was threatened with violence if I were to continue any sort of questioning or investigation. My first instinct was to leave this alone but then I was approached by a man named Eltrys who asked for my assistance.”

The Jarl turned to Miraak “Can you confirm her story?”

“Yes my Jarl. I also witnessed the murder of Margaret and the intimidation methods used in an attempt to silence her. I myself intervened when tensions were escalating to prevent unnecessary accidents.”

He turned back to Aleaksi. “Continue.”

“The first time I met with Eltrys he voiced his concern about certain events happening within the city. He said he requested my help specifically because I was not a native to Markarth and therefore I was outside the realm of influence or intimidation. After that, I took it upon myself to look into Margaret’s murder. I recovered her journal which revealed that she was an imperial agent working for the Legion. Toward the end, it appears she feared for her life.”

She nodded at Miraak who presented the Journal to the Jarl. He took a moment to read through the last couple pages.

“This is concerning but it is not enough evidence to support what you’re accusing Thonar of.”

“Of course my Jarl, this is only the beginning. From there we investigated Weylin. We discovered he was following the orders of Nepos The Nose to kill Margaret.”

Miraak brought forth the letter and handed it the Jarl. He glanced over it then nodded for her to proceed.

“After learning of this, I spoke with Eltrys again. Unfortunately, it was the last time either of us saw him before he was also murdered. The next day is when we met with Thonar Nepos the Nose. Unfortunately Nepos turned hostile toward us after inviting us in. He hoped to silence us for his king. When we spoke with Thonar-”

Thonar had been quietly observing but spoke up when he heard his name mentioned.

“My JarI, I would like to make it known that these two entered my home with hostile intent. They were not invited and they were not welcome.”

Miraak spoke “this is untrue. We were welcomed into the treasury house by the receptionist and directed to see Thonar in his private chambers. At no point did we brandish weaponry, magic or use words of intimidation. We would call forth this witness but unfortunately, she is still in mourning for the loss of her husband.”

Thonar shot them a cold look but didn’t say anything.

Aleaksi continued “During our meeting with Thonar, he admitted to bribing the guards, associating with the forsworn for personal gain and even to halting the execution of Madanach as he was ‘considered useful’. From that point he made threats to have us sent to Cidnah Mine for interfering.”

The Jarls expression darkened. “Do you have proof of this?”

“Unfortunately-”

She was interrupted again as Miraak stepped forward producing a thick well-worn ledger. A look of horror crossed Thonar’s face as the book was handed to the Jarl.

“The account ledger of the Silver-Blood family holdings. I have marked the pages where deductions were made in conjunction with Forsworn activity and and reports of guard intimidation. And-”

He produced a smaller book. “-his personal journal detailing Madanach’s execution delay and the most recent events.”

Thonar stepped forward in a burst of rage but the Jarl’s housecarl intercepted him.

“You can’t do this to me! I’m Thonar Silver-Blood! I own this fucking city!”

The Jarls lip curled in a snarl. “Your city? How dare you, you traitorous son of a whore! Raerek, hire a group of accountants from Solitude to go over this and arrange for a mass audit of the Silver-Blood estates. Something tells me the findings will be interesting. Faleen, take that thing to the dungeon for holding. Post reputable guards until we know who can be trusted.”

“Understood my Jarl.”

Thonar continued to scream threats and obscenities as he was dragged away.

“Thongvor you will not hinder this investigation. If you do, you will be escorted from the city and your property will be forfeit. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, this will take some time to investigate but reparations will be made. I admit I have been distracted as of late but that is no excuse for the city to fester as it has. For that, I extend an apology to the both of you for the abuse you’ve received from city guards and the time you’ve spent in the mines. By my right as Jarl, the both of your are cleared of all wrong doing and the title of Thane is restored.”

Aleaksi grinned. Thank the gods it was finally over – well, most of it anyway. She cleared her throat and took a step forward.

“Might I make a request?”

“Of course. What is it?”

She took a deep breath “I wish to fund a project to renovate The Warrens. The conditions the workers live in is horrifying – in fact it wasn’t much better than the mine. I don’t think they had access to clean water, fresh food or personal hygiene facilities.”

“Consider it done. Secure funding and submit formal plans within the week and it will be carried out.”

“And one more thing?”

The Jarl raised his eyebrows “Yes?”

“I would like to gift partial ownership of Vlindril Hall to Eltrys’ family. I believe they will get more use from the dwelling than I will.”

“These actions are noble of you. You have done Markarth a great service.”

She nodded smiled and turned to leave. As they exited Understone Keep, she felt almost giddy. Unfortunately, it was short lived.

“Do you know how much godsdamn money it’s going to take to renovate that structure?” Miraak snarled. “And why are you giving away property?”

She whirled around stopping him short.

“Are we married?”

“What”

“I said are we married?” She held up her left hand “is there supposed to be a ring here?”

“No or else-”

“Then shut the fuck up about _my_ money.”

The temperature between them noticeably dropped.

“What happened to ‘respecting my judgement’?”

“Don’t throw those words back at me. I do respect your judgement, but I also know when you’re being a tight-ass. I may not check the ledgers as often as you, but I know we can afford this. Not to mention this will give us a long-term foot-hold.”

That caught his attention. “Explain.”

“Something I actually learned from you. Complacent people don’t start rebellions. The warrens were considered sub-human living conditions and the majority of the population were Breton workers aka old Forsworn or potential recruits. Madanach kept referring to their oppression as being under ‘the boot of the Nord’. Well, now that Thonar is out of the picture and their homes are being fixed, Madanach will lose face and ultimately be deposed.”

He thought about this for a moment. “That does make sense. But how does this benefit us?”

“This is where it gets interesting. We are going to buy the Warrens for the renovation to proceed and with that comes Cidnah Mine and the smelters. Thonar owns all of it – or he did. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had him executed for working with the Foresworn.”

He raised his eyebrows and the mention of owning the mine.

“Gods that mine was still flush when we left.”

“Exactly. And with the forsworn no longer attacking every caravan that comes through, trade will increase.”

“So, you weren’t being mindlessly altruistic.”

“No of course not. Well at least not entirely.”

“Good. I’m attracted to you again.”

“Oh joy. Now where the hell did those books come from?”

“Remember the thief Madanach wanted you to kill?”

“Yes?”

“ was a member of the Thieves Guild and therefore useful. I spared his life on the condition that as soon as the cave was empty, he obtains the ledger and journal and brings them directly to me.”

“And what if he hadn’t?”

“I terrified him more than Madanach ever could. He was going to do as I asked.”

“Still, I thought someone saw you kill him.”

“No, they saw me drag him off somewhere and return with bloody hands and a bloody shiv.”

She smiled. “My goodness look at us. Exploiting opportunity and gaining political control. Aren’t we a pair?”

“Indeed.”


	9. Love and Other Four Letter Words

_16 th of Rains Hand, 4E 207_

They returned to Falkreath after another drawn out week of preparation and negotiation regarding the future of The Warrens and Cidnah Mine. Several things had been put into motion that would gradually change the social structure of the city for the better, but such events had not been welcomed by everyone. While the vast majority of the Bretons living in the slums viewed Aleaksi as their new protector, there were still those with deep rooted suspicions and an undying allegiance to Madanach. But this reaction was nothing compared to the Nord population. Most were either too apathetic to get involved or they were enraged with her actions, believing she was still involved with the Foresworn. The final night before the trip home was spent locked in deliberation. Eventually an Agreement was reached naming her the owner of the mine and the property was purchased for a sizable amount draining most of her nest egg.

Even though he knew what they stood to gain, Miraak was more irritable then ever. Whether it was due to his unsuccessful repeated attempts at wooing her or the large amount that was spent, he had become snappish and impatient. By the last day, they were exhausted, worn thin and getting on each other’s nerves. More snarls and fights had taken place here and there but for the most part they avoided each other until the carriage ride. They needed to be home again if not for the sake of their partnership, but for the sanity of everyone else.

Lakeview manor had never looked more serine. Upon walking in the door, they were greeted by Eric with his usual chipper smile. Raya stood behind impeccably dressed in traditional Hammerfell garb. 

“So how did it go?”

“We got accused of murder and went to jail for a while." 

“Nothing too exciting then? Oh and Miraak, this came for you from the College.” Eric held out a squishy package.

He frowned and took it unsure of its contents. He unwrapped it in front of everyone hoping it was nothing too personal. He shook out the garnet and held it up. Someone had sent Master Level Destruction robes – no small gift. A note fell out of the pocket. He read it, smiled and tucked it away.

“Well? Who was that from?”

“Faralda. It appears something we discussed from our last visit left quite an impression on her and Phinis. She’s inviting me to lecture next month on my life in the Merithic era and my time spent in Apocrypha.”

Aleaksi raised an eyebrow. “What discussion?”

“While you were talking to Tolfdir, I was off making friends. They asked about my mask, so I told them who I was and where I had come from as they would understand. This of course sparked more interest that lead to a ve conversation about Mora, dragons and Bromjunaar.”

He held the robe up again admiring the material and the intricate stitching then frowned. “How did they know my size?”

“They probably caught a bear and measured it. You should go try it on, make sure it fits.”

He stepped into one of the spare rooms and changed. The material was infused with magica regeneration that instantly added a much-needed boost. He rolled his neck and shoulders, flexing his hands. It felt amazing.

He appeared a moment later. “Well?”

Aleaksi walked up to him giving an appraising look. “It fits surprisingly well.”

He leaned against the door frame. “Surprisingly? Look who’s being generous with the complements.”

“Okay fine. You look very _official_. You never know, they may ask you to start teaching classes.”

She reached out and felt the material on his sleeve. It was soft but thick, durable. There was something else to it, something she couldn’t quite describe but it made her hand tingle. She looked up from the material and realized how close she was standing. She cleared her throat and took a step back. He watched intently, with a slight smirk then took her hand from his sleeve and rubbed the inside of her wrist with his thumb.

“Doors still open.” He said in a low voice.

She pulled her hand back. That small gesture coupled with the velvety texture of his voice caused a sudden warmth to pool in the pit of her stomach. “We talked about this.”

“And yet here you are pawing at me again.”

“I was not pawing…I was just…feeling things…” she argued weakly “that material is strange.”

“It’s enchanted with an extremely strong magica regeneration spell.”

“And that would be good for?”

“Lasting longer, of course.”

“Do you have problems with that?”

“Not even close.”

Aleaksi frowned. “You’re doing it again. Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“The innuendo and dirty banter.”

“But that’s most of the fun. It doesn’t have to lead anywhere but it always _could_. Don’t act like you hate it. We’ve been playing this game since I met you.”

“Fine I’ll admit it is fun.” She mumbled. “But I’m serious when I mean we need to cool it.”

“Or what?” He purred “are you going to punish me?”

Aleaksi blinked. The red flags were everywhere. She turned and walked away.

“I gotta go…do things…you should work on your speech.”

She heard him laughing as she went up stairs. 

* * *

She had to stop thinking about him. This was getting ridiculous. They were spending too much time together, that was the problem – something had developed in the past week despite his nasty attitude and if she wasn’t careful, she was going to end up in deep shit. She needed a distraction.

“Erik!”

He poked his head in the room a moment later. “Er, yes? Is it another bug?"

“What? No, no we’re going to Riverwood. I need a drink.”

“You’re not taking Miraak?”

“He’s busy. Besides we never spend time together anymore and you don’t make bitchy passive aggressive comments about how much I’ve had.”

“Okay then. Let me finish up-”

“Nope were going now…and let’s leave out the back-patio door.”

“…okay then.” He knew better than to ask questions until after they were on the road.

Once outside, she did a quick glance around, then made a break for the road that ran in front of the Conjuration circle. Erik ran to catch up with her.

“You’re being weird - weirder than usual for you anyway.” He said slightly out of breath.

“Don’t know what you’re talking Erik. Everything is fine. Just fiiiine.”

“Uh huh. I’ve known you for almost five years and that was definitely a lie. What happened besides going to jail?”

“Absolutely nothing. How’s Raya? Did you talk to her?”

“ Yes I did, she’s good and you’re hiding something. I’m not as naïve as I used to be. Now what was that little exchange about earlier? I saw obvious flirting.”

“Oh! You should tell me how it went then.” She ignored his question.

“And you should tell me what happened with Miraak.” But he wasn’t about to let it go. “You didn’t sleep with him or you’d be acting even stranger.”

“No, no that hasn’t happened yet.”

He gave her a surprised look but continued walking. “’Yet’? In that case, I’ll tell if you tell.”

“Okay But you’re going first.”

“So, I talked to her and I told her how I felt” he gestured “and I don’t know. She didn’t instantly respond but she did smile quite a bit and change the subject. I have no idea what that means.”

“Well, she didn’t say no so that’s a good sign. What exactly did you say to her and how did you do it?”

“We were outside sitting on the deck, watching the sunset. I asked her about her trip and then I told her I missed her. She laughed and said something like ‘it was only a couple months’ and then I said I uh, loved her.”

Aleaksi stopped short and gave him a look. “You told her you loved her. As in you actually used the word ‘love’ and ‘you’ in a sentence.”

“Yes. Was that wrong?”

“Oh honey.” She rubbed her hand down her face “That’s…that’s not what you lead with. I mean hell I don’t know, I’m not the best for romantic advice but you might want to smooth that out a little.”

“What do you mean? I do love her – I think she’s perfect.”

“Yes, and that’s great. Love is a wonderful thing when its reciprocated but it’s a bit strong when you’re letting someone know you’re interested in them for the very first time ever. When you talk to her again – because you’re going to have to – try some softer phrasing. Let her know you care, she’s attractive and you’re interested in being more than just friends. That leaves a lot open to play with. Going right for the L word is a bit heavy handed.”

He sighed deeply as he put his hands behind his head. They continued walking. “I guess I’ll try again.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “So, you and Miraak huh?”

“It’s not what you think. We just…it’s complicated and that’s putting it lightly.”

“Go on.”

“Well, after we got out of jail, we were at home and he kissed me. Of course, like an idiot, I kissed him back but then I put a stop to it because things could really get out of hand.”

“Er, why? You both seem to like each other for the most part. Or at least there’s mutual attraction. I didn’t think he had the ability to actually ‘like’ anything.”

“I told him no because it’s _him_. He’s gorgeous and smart and manipulative. The worst part is he knows it and ever since I told him we shouldn’t take this further, he’s tried everything to make me change my mind. He’s not interested in a relationship, this is just some kind of challenge for him.”

“How do you know he’s not interested?”

“Because he’s basically said as much, or at least implied it. He’s far too independent for that sort of thing. Besides, he’s made it very clear to me before that he doesn’t need me.”

“Which he goes with you everywhere. You know he’s probably going to have a fit when he realizes you’re gone.”

“And that’s why we’re not going to say anything when we get back home.”

“So why are we really going to Riverwood?”

“Because the great Dragonborn is an emotionally stunted moron who would rather run from her problems and soak them in booze instead of dealing with them in a healthy manner.”

“Well the first step is admitting you have a problem.”

“Oh, I’m not changing how I handle things anytime soon. This is the shit copping method I’m used to. I just, gah, I need to get him out of my head if only for a little while. That mini make-out session fucked me up bad. For the last week, I’ve been _this_ _close_ to crawling in bed with him, consequences be damned.”

“So why don’t you?”

“Dammit Erik that’s not helping.”

“No really, why not just get this out of your system, have a good time and then let it go?”

“Cause then it won’t be out of my system, it’ll make it so much worse. The problem is, to him it’s just mindless empty sex but to me, there’s something more behind it. If I knew that he had the smallest inkling of a feeling toward me beyond shallow lust, I’d be with him without a second thought. You know I hate the term ‘soul mate’ but he’s literally the only other person in all of Nirn that’s just like me.”

“Ooh I see. So, you do have feelings for him. I can understand why you want to drink then. I’d be doing the same if I had a crush on him.”

“I don’t have a crush. Now let’s go get sloshed and forgot about everything for a few hours.”

Eric nodded “Right. To the Sleeping Giant!”

* * *

 

By the time they got to the inn, the usual patrons had taken their seats leaving them to occupy a table in the back; this didn’t matter as the level of service would be the same. Delphine approached the table, saw who was sitting there and inwardly groaned.

“You’re back. Wonderful. Are we drowning ourselves tonight or are you ready to finally save the world?”

“I’m off the clock. Can we not do this now?”

“Drowning ourselves it is then. I’ll be back with two drinks.” She glanced at Erik “So where’s the other ‘Dragonborn’?”

“He’s at home.”

“Ah so you’ll be completely irresponsible. Fantastic. In the morning after you’ve pulled yourself together, I’ll need to speak with you. It’s a task that is extremely important which is why it’s unfortunate that you’ll be the one to carry it out." 

She sighed. “Fine I’ll be back, you pain in the ass.”

Delphine smiled. “Good. Try to make yourself presentable.”

Once she left the table Aleaksi slouched down in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

“I swear when this is all over, I don’t want to hear another thing about dragons, prophecies or whatever other special hero bullshit is out there. They’ve got the wrong woman.”

“That’s not the impression I got when we traveled together.” He smiled at Delphine when she put the drinks down and walked away. “In fact, I think you’ve done a lot of good – especially in Markarth and Solitude.”

“Yeah but how much of that was by accident? And Markarth was more a mutually beneficial situation. We’re about to be extremely rich if things go the way I want them to.”

“I thought we already were.”

“We get by pretty well but this mine could be the difference between me having to kill myself to fill orders and being able to retire early. People are starting to put in orders for daedric style weapons and armor and believe me, it’s a bitch to make. There’s a reason we’ve only got the one set as a display.”

“Yeah Miraak has been asking about it.”

“He can keep his hands off. I don’t care how much I want to jump him, he’s not getting it. Besides, it’s not like it’s going to be used anytime soon. We haven’t come across any dragons lately.”

“Do you think they’re hiding?”

“No, I’m not scary to them. Honestly for the first couple months after I found out I was Dragonborn, most of my fights ended with me running away screaming while Lydia fought the damn thing.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it from what I saw. I remember the first time I saw you absorb a soul.”

“Yes, but I’ve also been somewhat avoiding it now for a very different reason.”

“And that is?”

She took a drink. “It goes back to something Miraak said before he was out of apocrypha. He said ‘Do you ever wonder if it hurts? To have ones soul ripped out like that?’. Well, now I do and because of that, I can’t kill the stupid things. At least not without a lot of guilt. They’re arrogant but intelligent.”

Erik shrugged “Who knows? Maybe they can be reasoned with. Aren’t you technically one of them?”

“Kinda? It’s complicated – I feel like I’ve been saying that a lot lately.” She took a long pull from the mug “You know what I want more than anything else right now?”

“Fried cheese sticks?”

“Gods yes but what I’m getting at is I want to go back home. It’s been almost ten years since I was back in Cyrodiil. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss Kvatch and the Gold Coast. No dragons, no Civil War, no one asking me to find books in a cave.”

“That’s understandable although I personally can’t see myself running off to Rorikstead anytime soon. Why not leave for a bit? Go visit your parents?”

“Can’t. The southern boarder is closed unless you’re in the Legion or have some kind of waver from the Imperial City. If I had that, I would probably be in Bruma by now. Ugh. Maybe I should go sign up and help end the stupid war.”

“That might be what you need right now. You can get away from everything for a bit, get Miraak out of your head.”

“You know as well as I do if I’m going, he’s going.”

“I don’t know, he seemed really happy about the College stuff and that’s not the first letter he’s received from Winterhold.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep. There’s a been a couple since you guys were there last.”

Aleaksi finished her drink. “I wonder if they’ve all been from Faralda. That was kind of an extravagant gift to give.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”

“Of course not. Don’t be silly. He can do what he wants but if he’s talking to her while making very bold advances toward me, well that’s just terrible.”

Erik shrugged. “We shouldn’t assume he’s doing anything. Most likely, he’s just trying to get in good with the college for unlimited resources. It’s not like you guys can just go visit Apocrypha anytime you want now.”

“That does seem plausible. Either way, I’ll see what happens next month at his lecture.” And with that she drained her cup.

“Another round?” he offered.

“Of course.”

A couple hours passed as they continued to talk. The table was soon covered with empty tankards as their level of intoxication grew. People came and went singing drinking songs and having a good time but toward the end of the evening, Aleaksi found herself staring forlornly into her mug. The entire point of this evening was to get Miraak out of her head but here she was still moping about. She stood up swaying slightly.

“Erik. I’m gonna do something stupid.” She slurred. “I’m gonna hate myself for it but I gotta.”

He gave her a double thumbs up as he drunkenly smiled.

* * *

 

He was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. She just disappeared, no note, nothing. He asked Raya if she had heard anything but that was a dead end. Erik was gone too. Maybe something last minute came up, but it still seemed out of place.

The manor was eerily quiet as he sat in the library. Normally he longed for moments like this but the feeling of paranoia kept creeping into his thoughts. What if they had been attacked by bandits or wolves? It was getting late and there was still no sign of them. He knew his concerns were baseless, as this area was relatively well populated and regularly patrolled. Besides, his Aleaksi was more likely to make friends with the animals than-

 _His Aleaksi_?

Where had that come from?

He stared at the book in his lap but couldn’t concentrate on the words. Why was this of all things bothering him? It went back to Markarth and he knew it which irritated him more. He closed it with a sharp snap and put it back on the shelf.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion downstairs followed by laughter. As he made his way down the stairs, the scene he saw nearly sent him over the edge. Eric was sprawled out on the floor with a cooking pot on his head and Aleaksi was laughing hysterically while clutching the door frame for support. The strong smell of mead wafted over him as the pieces fell into place; they were both piss drunk.

Aleaksi stopped laughing long enough to see him standing there.

“Sup baby. You come here often?” She slurred giving an exaggerated wink.

This, this was the woman he had been concerned about. This was the _creature_ that irritated him with her sudden absence. It would’ve been funny if it wasn’t so sad. He continued to glare at them. 

Aleaksi stumbled toward him, wrapped her arms around his middle and grabbed his butt. He was shocked to say the least, but she’d have to hear about it tomorrow. He pried her loose which took more effort than it should have. This was short-lived as she latched onto his arm and started feeling up his bicep.

“What prompted this?” He snapped as he swatted her hands down; the response was more drunken giggles. Eric hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor but the smile never left his face. Raya entered the room a moment later already familiar with this behavior.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Nothing of course. She likes to drink and he’s a Nord. At least they made it home this time.” She grabbed one of Eric’s legs and started dragging him away. “I’ll take care of this one. You have fun with that.”

He looked down at Aleaksi; some things never changed. She drunkenly smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

“Hey. You’re really good looking.”

“I know.”

“Like really really attractive.”

He sighed and started hauling her up the stairs toward her room.

“Why aren’t we banging, like all the time?”

“It was your decision not to.” He was getting annoyed again. “For someone who thinks we should ‘cool it’ you’re being extremely handsy. Stop it.”

“Oooh what are you gonna do? Punish me?”

He paused for a split second. _Touché you evil wench_.

“You know, we could be together forever. You can be my trophy wife.” She continued.

“Really, can I? How thoughtful of you.” He growled.

They finally made it to her room. He pushed open the door and pulled her inside. He had every intention of shoving her onto her bed and making a break for it, but she grabbed onto him and forced him to sit down.

“Dammit woman it’s late.”

“I don’t want you to leave. Your gonna go off to college and then we can’t be friends anymore cause you’re going to leave me.”

He frowned “What the hell are you talking about?”

She leaned on him “You said you didn’t know if you were gonna stay after the everything was done.”

Then it dawned on him and he sighed. He leaned back on the bed and she snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He grudgingly admitted to himself he didn’t hate this.

“I’m not going anywhere so stop worrying about it.” He said softly.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Do what anymore?” He frowned.

“The hero shit. Fuck ‘em. Fuck ‘em all. They can have someone else save their ungrateful asses and we’ll move to the Gold Coast and have a sabre cat farm.”

He laughed “And who is this ‘we’ you’re talking about?”

“Me, you, Erik and Raya. Only ones that matter.”

“Oh so I matter to you?” He poked. He could probably get anything out of her.

“More than you know.” She said in a sleepy voice looking up at him.

He had a new weakness and it was the vulnerability in her eyes. It made him feel oddly protective. He knew her plight; She’d finally learned the ugly truth of heroism and wanted no part of it. They’d drained her of her optimism but kept demanding results. When she didn’t appear at the snap of their fingers, the rumors turned ugly. He’d warned her though, but her stubborn nature meant she had to find the truth for herself. And now here she was, looking more jaded than he’d ever seen her despite her drunken state.

He pushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb along her jaw. This would inevitably lead to more terrible decisions, but he’d deal with the fallout later. He lifted her face toward him and captured her lips. She responded instantly, the hesitation from last time gone. Heat mingled with passion and his thoughts became hazy as her mouth moved to his neck. She straddled his torso and pushed his shirt up, but he stopped her.

“Aleaksi no.” He said softly. “Not yet.”

“But I want you.” She kissed him again. “We’ve been doing this for too long.”

He moaned low in his throat as her fingers slipped under his shirt and began to untie his pants. He grabbed her hands.

“You’re drunk…”

“Not that drunk.” She kissed him softly and laid on his chest again. “Fine. I’ll stop but I thought you wanted this too.”

“I do. It’s almost getting painful.” He groaned “but I don’t want you like _this_. Maybe in the morning when you’re in the right state of mind and I know you won’t fall asleep halfway through.” He muttered “What made you change your mind anyway?”

She had closed her eyes and was beginning to drift off when she sighed “I think I’m already in love with you.”

* * *

 

Miraak stood on the edge of the dock overlooking the lake. It was early morning and the water was still. The sky had been crystal clear allowing the auroras to dance unhindered until they disappeared at the first sign of morning light. He hadn’t slept, he couldn’t.

As soon as Aleaksi had fallen asleep, he slipped out from beneath her, removed her boots and covered her with a blanket. She wouldn’t be awake for some time, but her words kept with him. What was she getting at saying something like that? Once the initial shock wore off, he felt almost indignant. He tried to sleep but it wouldn’t come no matter how much he tossed and turned. A long walk was in order.

Self-reflection was a double-edged sword; he was going to find an answer he hated but at least it was an answer. He attempted to view the past few weeks events from a logical standing. They had spent a great deal of time together in close quarters even going so far as sleeping together every night while locked up. Perhaps her feelings came solely from that? Still that didn’t seem right for this level of infatuation. Maybe she really did love him – was that so far fetched? Gods knew she couldn’t lie to save her own skin and the idea of being the object of her affection didn’t sound terrible. They had traveled together long enough, it was believable.

Of course, these feelings were one sided, or at least he’d continue to tell himself that. An annoying voice continued to poke holes in that claim. What about the night he followed her to bed? Or the multiple times they stayed up talking? Even just the small gesture before he left her room was evidence that this wasn’t the case. Would it be so horrible to wake up next to the same person every day?

He shook his head; those thoughts weren’t helping. No what had irked him was that she had been drunk while saying this. As if she was only able to express herself when under the influence – something that, in his eyes invalidated any claims she made. Her actions were self-destructive, and he knew a thing or two about that.

He kicked a rock into the water and watched it sink into the muddy silt below. His reflection gently wavered back and forth as the ripples spread further. Another figure joined him.

“I didn’t expect you up for a few more hours.”

“We should talk about last night.”

“Should we? Do you remember it?”

“Yes and I stand by what I said.”

He didn’t respond.

Aleaksi looked up at him. “I’ll understand if you want to leave.”

He looked back at her sharply. “And I told you I wasn’t going to.”

“Yes but-”

“But nothing. If you think the admittance of _feelings_ is enough to scare me away, then you don’t know me at all. Besides, you’re a godsdamned mess and someone has to control you since Erik can’t.”

She narrowed her eyes at him “What are you getting at?”

“No more drinking.”

“I think that’s my decision to make.” Now she was getting irritated. “Who do you think you are giving me orders like that? Saying you need to ‘control’ me?”

“I’m the one watching you ruin yourself then stumble home while others clean up the mess. I see what you could be but I’ve watched you waste your potential.”

She looked away. He was right and she hated that he was.

He let out a deep sigh “Perhaps I’m saying this because I care for you more than I like admitting but there is something you should know.” This caught her attention, but she let him continue. “Just as you don’t want to be another ‘notch in my bed post’, I won’t be your enabler.”

This was a lot to process. She swallowed letting his words sink in. “Well then. Look at that. I think the world of you, and you want me to stop being a drunk.”

He scoffed. “’Think the world of me’. Ha! You’ve referred to me as a ‘tight-assed bastard’ more often than you’ve said my real name.”

“I say that as a term of endearment and from what I felt last night, tight-ass is accurate” she smiled.

“I ask that you refrain from molesting me unless we are going to establish equal boundaries.”  

“Huh?”

“Don’t grab _me_ if I can’t grab _you_.”

“So we’re negotiating a contract for personal space. This is where we’re at in our friendship - if we can still call it that.”

He looked out over the lake. It was almost mid-morning now. People were beginning to travel the road and yet here they were still on the dock. There was a brief pregnant silence; someone had to ask the obvious question.

“So, what is this?” Of course, it was Aleaksi.

“A large body of water.”

“Smart-ass. You know what I mean.”

He sighed. “For once, I don’t know but we should proceed with caution.”

“Okay then.” More silence “I need speak with Delphine today. Go with me so I don’t shout her into a wall.”

He smiled. “But of course. She’s such a pleasant trusting person.”

“Exactly. Now back to the important matter at hand: I propose two squeezes per day, but squeezes do not roll over to the next day if they’re not used. Squeezes are also non-transferable to other body parts.”

He gave her a look.

“No trading ass for tits. Do you agree?”

“You drive a hard bargain but yes, I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this quite a bit but for reals, thank you to everyone thats leaving Kudos and comments. Its great to see people enjoying this.  
> Also I finally drew something so here ya go: https://babiesgotbackbacon.tumblr.com/post/186383237191/so-i-openly-admit-i-never-post-shit-anymore-and  
> A little insight: while working on this chapter (and the next) I finally pinpointed their personalities. Miraak is an ENTJ ('the commander') and Aleaksi is an INFJ ('the advocate').  
> So yeah, there ya go.


	10. From Atmora With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has a bit of violence AND smut (its a two for one deal) so tags and ratings have changed. If you want to skip the smut, its at the end and doesn't bother the main story line. Also may do some updates to earlier chapter titles (nothing major though).

They entered the Riverwood inn at just past noon.

“I told you to come this morning.” Delphine snapped.

“Be happy I showed up. Now what do you want?” Aleaksi growled in response.

“Not here. We’ll discuss this downstairs.”

They followed her through the corner room and down the stairs behind the small wardrobe.

“I don't think you were followed. I have a plan. I've figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy.”

“Gods not this again. I thought I made it very clear I’m not ‘spy’ material.”

“You’re not but I can’t ignore the influence you’ve gained – especially in Markarth. You not showing up to one of these events would be almost suspicious.”

“Why not just fight our way in? We can take them.” Aleaksi shrugged.

Delphine narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “So that's your plan, huh? Even if you could survive, by the time you got inside, whatever documents they had would be long gone. We're there for information, remember? Trust me, I've been doing this for a long time. My way is better."

Miraak cleared his throat. “As much as I despise myself for saying this, Delphine is right. This is another area where we can’t bully our way through.”

Aleaksi crossed her arms “Okay then. What’s your plan for getting us in there? You know I’m not going without him.”

“The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you both into one of those parties. I’ll put you down as a married couple. No one should question this.”

“Oh great.”

Delphine continued. “Once you're inside the Embassy, you get away and find Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name's Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever -- you know it? What am I saying, of course you do.”

Aleaksi pursed her lips but said nothing.

“While you're doing that, I'll work on finalizing your invitations to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?"

“So you want us to go to a party, cause a distraction and steal some paperwork. And I thought my weekend was going to be boring.”

“Don’t trivialize this. Those documents could mean the difference between life and death for some.”

“Oh so now I’m really motivated. I’ve never heard that one before.”

“Stop being so cavalier! If you get caught, we can’t help you and the empire will just turn you over to save face. There are a lot of very nasty things the Thalmor can do besides killing you.”

“That is assuming we don’t take them out first.” She muttered.

“Your arrogance is going to get you killed some day.”

“And then you’d have to find someone else to play hero. How sad.”

Delphine gave her a cold look then pointed toward the stairs. “You have a task to carry out. Get on it.”

They left without another word.

* * *

 

It had taken the rest of the day to reach Solitude due to various stops and winding road. Instead of the usual cart, they took horses. Bandits had tried to accost them once but it was a short lived attempt. It was dusk by the time they took care of the horses and reached the townhouse in the middle of the city. Upon entering the home, they were greeted by the housecarl Jordis who smiled warmly and gave a quick update.

“Honestly not much has changed. Everyone is too preoccupied with the war and the festival.”

Aleaksi nodded “Thank you Jordis. Take the evening off. The festival looks like fun.”

As they begin unpacking, the mood was somber. There was a weight in the air and they could both sense it.

Miraak addressed it first. “We’ll be fine. These events are annoying but manageable.”

“How can you be so confident about this?”

“Because I used to attend social gatherings of this nature on a regular basis. Despite all the time that’s passed, people haven’t changed. You walk in, make small talk, kiss the ass of the host or person of importance and then eat the food so no one feels awkward or offended. After it’s all done, you tell everyone goodnight, then go home with a whole new set of blackmail material.”

“You make it sound almost menacing.”

“Livelihoods can be made and broken all in an evening. Suggestion and Rumor can be more deadly than knives when wielded correctly. My personal favorite was ‘don’t they look tired?’.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“You’ve been on my bad side and somehow talked me out of destroying you. I think you’ll be fine. Now does that cover everything?”

“Yes for the first part but what about the second part where we have to slip away?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Opportunities will present themselves as we talk to those around us. If we can find someone drunk or dramatic, that would be perfect.”

“Were going to have to go shopping too. Dammit.” She sighed.

“I thought you enjoyed that sort of thing?”

“Typically, yes I do but the bitches in town that own the dress shop can both die in a fire.”

“You’re still upset about that? That was last year.”

“They liked you – I got the stink eye the entire time. I’m telling you, I won’t put up with it this time around. I’ll deck one of them if they make a snide comment.”

He shrugged. “Just don’t end up in jail again.”

The rest of the evening was relatively peaceful. Dinner was served and then they watched the festival events from the back patio. The burning of King Olaf was always a site to behold but even more so was the crowd of drunken patrons. The spiced wine was doing its job and for the evening, people forgot about their worries. Aleaksi wanted to join them but knew better. They had too much to do the next day and having a drink this soon after their talk from earlier seemed like a bad choice. She felt a hand on her lower back.

“I’m turning in for the night.” He said in a low voice next to her ear. The invitation was obvious, but the question still lingered would she accept it. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. The moment was comfortably intimate. She felt drained already and the mission hadn’t started but this small act brought some stability.

She turned around and faced him putting her hand on his cheek. “Not tonight but soon. I’m not in a good place right now…” 

He grunted his response “tomorrow then.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“We have to consummate our marriage. You’ll be my lovely blushing wife.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes “Gods you’re going to get ridiculous with this, aren’t you? People already assume we’re married, we don’t need to fuck in front of them to prove it.”

He laughed “Who said anything about that? Look at you jumping to conclusions as usual.”

“But you just-”

“That was _flirting_ Aleaksi. My gods if you open your mouth tomorrow we really are doomed.”

“Hey I can be charismatic.”

He laughed again and her expression soured. She pushed away from him. “I’m going to bed. We’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

The evening didn’t end quite the way he had hoped but Miraak felt as satisfied as he was going to feel for the moment. It was so easy to rial her up that he practically made a game out of it. Still, if they didn’t do something soon, he was convinced his testicles would fall off. 

* * *

 

The next day was a chaos. Aleaksi had successfully bought a dress but at the cost of being banned from the store; she had made good on her threat from the day before. Now, Endarie the tailor had a black eye that no amount of make-up could cover up.

Strange sounds wafted through Proudspire manor as an insurmountable task was set before them. Aleaksi had braced herself against the back wall as Jordis stood behind her pulling the laces of a corset.

“Gods I can’t breath!”

“That means it fits well.” Another closure was snapped into place.

“And my tits are up to my chin! How the hell is – OUCH – this practical?”

“Society ladies don’t care about that. They’re meant to sit at court and look pretty.”

“I can’t bend over without impaling myself. How am I going to sit?”

“Carefully of course.”

With a last tug of the laces, the corset was fastened in place. A moment later, a deep red long dress embellished with gold was draped over her head. There was a brief struggle as her arms were caught in the sleeves but eventually her head popped out. She was already out of breath and they hadn’t even attempted to walk anywhere. Jordis fastened the last of the button in back and began straightening the bottom of the dress.

“I’m going to die.”

“But you’ll look lovely when doing so. Now sit. I’ve arranged for someone to see to your hair and make up.”

“We’re really going all out, aren’t we? And I don’t even get a sword.”

“That’s probably for the best. If I was wrestled into this thing, I’d stab someone too.”

“You could wear one in solidarity.”

“And steal your thunder? I couldn’t do that to you. It would be rude.”

There was a knock at the door and a moment later a young Dunmer woman was let in. She stared at Aleaksi for a moment tilting her head back and forth. “I can work with this but we need to get that black stuff off first.”

She sat down a bag and began laying out various brushes and bottles. “What is that anyway?”

“Its war paint…” Aleaksi trailed off as the woman began roughly cleaning her face.

“Yes, well it isn’t needed. You’re not charging into battle. Azura’s eyes, this is stubborn.” She muttered getting a tighter grip on Aleaksi’s face. “There finally done.”

“Is there any skin left?”

“Tilt your head that way and don’t give me that look.” Aleaksi focused on a spot on the wall feeling like she was back in school. “So where are you from?”

“No small talk please but if you must know, I’m from Mournhold.”

Aleaksi’s eyes flicked toward Jordis in a pleading manner. The housecarl shrugged and took a seat. Time dragged on at a snail’s pace.

All manner of liquid and powder was applied to her face and neck. Multiple shades were tested for colorfastness and eventually one was decided upon that didn’t make her look washed out. By the end of it, Aleaksi had given up all hope that she would ever leave her chair. The woman held up a mirror.

Aleaksi blinked a few times. “Holy fuck.”

“I’ll take that crude reaction as a compliment.” She pulled out an assortment of hairbrushes, combs and hair pens. “Now for this beast.”

“My wha-AH!” There was a sharp tug “buy me dinner first if you’re going to pull my hair like that.”

The Dunmer woman briefly smiled but continued.

By the end of it, Aleaksi didn’t recognize the woman in the mirror. She looked poised, sophisticated and well bred. The perfect noble woman ready for a day at the Blue Palace.

She ventured down the stairs toward the main sitting room where Miraak had been waiting for some time. He wore the Destruction robes justifying that it gave legitimacy to his claim of importance. She entered the room and he looked up from his book.

“Well?”

“Can you breathe with that thing on?”

“Gods no. I’ll violently murder the man that invented the corset.”

“Very well then. Let’s get going. We still have to speak with Delphine’s contact and meet her at the stables.”

“Nothing else?”

He stared for a moment. “Was there something else?”

“I’ve just spent the last three hours having all manner of primping and preening done to me. Give me a decent compliment or you’ll receive the ass beating of your life.”

He sat his book aside then took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I want you to know something very important. If I push hard enough here,” he squeezed “you’ll fall backwards and spend the next twenty minutes rolling around on your back like a beached turtle.”

“You wouldn’t dare-”

He shoved and she started to fall. Her arms flailed in an attempt to stop what was already in motion but found herself tangled in the folds of the dress and unable to twist or turn due to the stiffness of the corset. Before she was too far gone, she felt herself jerked forward to a standing position.

Miraak had a very smug grin. “Now, we are going to establish some rules for tonight. The first is no threats of any kind. As you’ve just seen, you’re not in a state to properly defend yourself. Second, no more than one glass of wine. I need you focused,” She was about to say something, but he held up a finger.

“last but not least, you will go along with everything I say. It may be the most outlandish bald-faced lie you’ve ever heard but you will smile and nod along with it. If there’s even a hint that we’re not unified, this entire thing will fall apart. Have I made myself clear?”

She was highly annoyed, but she understood his reasoning and nodded.

“Good. Now, if you’re finished, we will be off.”

Once outside, he offered his arm and she took it for the sake of appearance.

“You didn’t have to shove me.”

“And you didn’t have to threaten me. Besides you’ve been violent enough for one day.”

“She deserved it.”

“I’m sure she did but you’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.”

They passed several people in the streets, nodding, smiling, and occasionally stopping for a quick chat as they made their way toward the tavern. Once inside they met with Delphine’s contact, established what they would need smuggled inside then continued toward the city gates.

Once on the other side, Aleaksi let go of his arm and stopped walking. “I just need a moment” and began fanning herself.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah just…can’t breathe and eating that tart earlier was a bad idea…oh gods…” she leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the city.

“If you vomit, I can’t fix your make-up.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ll still look lovely.”

“Now you compliment me when I’m about to die. Perfect timing.”

“Aww well you finally got what you were fishing for.”

“I was not fishing! I was flat out demanding! I went through hell for all of this now someone needs to tell me I look pretty!” She even stomped her foot. She was splendid in her anger and he wanted nothing more than to press her against the wall and finish what she started earlier in the week but this was not the time for such acts.

“You look pretty. Let’s go.”

“That wasn’t sincere!”

He sighed and looked skyward mustering his patience. It was amazing how quickly lust could turn to annoyance. “We have more pressing matters to attend to.”

But she wouldn’t budge and continued to stare expectantly.

“ _Fine_. You look amazing. Fantastic. I’ve wanted to bury my face in your cleavage since you jiggled down the stairs. Now can we get going?”

“And?”

“And _what_?” He was about to snap.

“Tell me I’m not socially inept.”

His eye twitched. He’d had enough. He grabbed her by the arm and started hauling her down the hill toward the stables.

Delphine had been waiting since early morning. It took careful arrangement to ensure their invitations were legitimate and could not be traced back to her. Luckily Aleaksi’s family name held some weight and would be recognized in high society. The Medici family was still a prominent fixture among the Colovian West of Cyrodiil but based on her mannerisms, she was not of the high born. The indistinguishable sound of bickering signaled they had arrived. Delphine mentally prepared herself and watched from the small stable yard. There they were were coming down the short hill, the conman and the irresponsible mess ready to take on the Thalmor and save the day. Gods help them, how did things end up like this?

As they approached, she looked them over and nodded approvingly. “Excellent. You both look the part. Now did you give Malborn the gear you want smuggled in?”

“Yes that’s all been taken care of.”

“Even better. I have your invitations right here. Now remember you have to act like one of their toadies to pass for a real guest but don’t crawl too far up their asses or they’ll get suspicious.”

Aleaksi nodded still trying to catch her breath. “Are we…are we…walking?”

“No I’ve arranged for a carriage to take you there when you’re ready.”

Pure relief washed over her face. “Oh thank the gods.”

They began climbing into the back of the carriage, Aleaksi with some difficulty. Miraak assisted her by way of placing both hands on her ass and pushing up.

“That two-hander counts as two grabs!” She snapped.

Delphine facepalmed. They were utterly fucked.

* * *

 

 The Embassy was situated far off the main road, covered in snow and Dominion regalia. No expense has been spared to produce a lavash banquet for those considered elite members of Skyrim’s upper class.

As the carriage was brought to a standstill, Miraak exited first offering his hand to Aleaksi for stability and appearance. From this point on, they were no longer adventurers, partners or even just friends. They were a married nobility with high influence, and deep pockets. He offered his arm and she took it; her legs were already beginning to feel like jelly as a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of her stomach. Despite the layers of fabric, she felt exposed. The lack of weaponry did little to ease this feeling.

They approached the first Thalmor guard and presented their invitations when asked. The guard looked over the information then handed it back and nodded for them to proceed forward. As they walked into the main hall, the soft sounds of music and casual chatter filled the air. The room was filled with people conversing, some faces recognizable, but most were complete strangers. As they looked around the room, a tall elegant Altmer approached them and introduced herself.

“Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?"

“I am Aleaksi Medici of the Gold Coast and this is my husband, Miraak. We are pleased to meet you.”

"Ah yes. I remember your names from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourselves. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?"

Miraak gave a well practiced gentile smile. “I am working closely with the College of Winterhold to excavate various Dragon Cult burial sites. My lovely wife of course joined me.”

“Fascinating! You’ll have to tell us more-”

“Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt...” a male bosmer appeared at the Elenwyn’s side holding a large uncorked bottle of wine.

She kept her polite smile, but a coldness flashed across her eyes. “What is it Malborn?”

“It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red...”

She waved him off. “Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles.”

“Yes, Madame Ambassador.” Just before he left, he gave Aleaksi a small curt nod.

Elenwyn turned back to them and smiled again. It was well practiced and concealed any annoyance.

“My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourselves."

They continued forward into the main room, becoming another number in the crowd. Faces gradually blurred together as they mingled and carried on. Things were going smoothly, no one suspected a thing until Aleaksi heard a familiar shrill nasally voice.

“Is that my little Ally all grown up?!” she froze; the voice was unmistakable. She turned around slowly.

“Aunt Mimi! Uncle Vinny! It’s _great_ to see you…” she was pulled into a heavily perfumed hug that made her corset feel like a loose sweater.

“Oh honey it’s been too long! I was just talking to your mother the other day asking how things are going and she told me you moved up here to be a big girl all on your own!”

“Er, yep. That was about eight years ago. Doing eh, pretty good. So, what are you guys doing here?”

“Your Uncle has a bunch of fancy East Empire contracts out of Anvil that brought us to Solitude for a few days. So we came with some friends to do a bit of schmoozing.”

“Ah. That sounds nice-”

“Well now, who is this?”

“Oh him? That’s my…my…” she could see the chaos it would cause but she continued with the lie. “Uh, my husband.” _Fuck_.

“You’re married? Oh sweetie your mother didn’t mention anything about wedding!”

Miraak was oblivious to all of this until he was roughly yanked away from his current conversation. Choking back an obscenity laden rant, he was suddenly face to face with eccentric imperial woman that appeared to be in her early 60s. She wore entirely too much jewelry that clinked with each gesture. Aleaksi continued shoving him forward as he attempted to get his bearings.

“Yep. This is him. Love at first sight and all that.”

“What-” he too was suddenly caught in the bear trap.

“Welcome to the family! You must come visit us! I won’t take no for an answer; we’ve got more than enough room!” She patted his cheek as he continued to look confused. “Well kids it was great seeing you both, but we really have to go. People to see and talk to!”

Then just as quickly as they appeared, it was over.

“What…just happened…”

“You just met my aunt and uncle and in month, once word gets around – cause she’s going tell everyone - you’ll probably be meeting a lot more of the family.”

“Is it like that every time?” He looked slightly horrified.

“Yes. Every holiday. Every birthday. Every family reunion.”

“How big is your family?”

“Too big.”

“So, this is-”

“This is going to be a godsdamn mess.”

They stood there for a moment letting everything sink in when she spoke up.

“I’m getting some wine.”

“Get some for me too.”

* * *

 

The evening continued without any other distractions. People gradually drank more becoming louder and presenting more opportunities to cause a scene. A particularly loud patron was in the process of telling a very animated story when Aleaksi was shoved into them and wine dumped all over her. Once the shock wore off, she made an effort to be as dramatic as possible. The man with the glass apologized profusely but Malborn showed up a moment later to escort her away for clean up. Miraak followed dutifully doing his best to look concerned even though he was the one that stepped on her dress and pushed.

Once in the back kitchen, there was a quick exchange with the head chef, and they found themselves lead into a back room with a chest.

“Your things are in there. I need to get back to the party but if anyone asks, I’m going to say your dress was ruined and you left early.”

Miraak rummaged through the chest pulling out a bag that contained an ebony dagger and healing potions. He handed it to her.

“Your primary focus is to stay behind me and hold this unless I say otherwise. I can move much faster than you right now, so I’ll be executing attacks.” She nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder.

“If we get separated and cornered, lie. We got separated from the party and you were just trying to find a room to change in.”

He peeked around the corner and motioned for her to wait. A few moments later, the shadow of a guard appeared. Miraak crept forward, dagger ready and struck cutting their jugular. The guard briefly struggled as they bled out, but the large hand clamped over their mouth meant no one would be attracted by the gurgling sounds of death.

“It’s unnerving how easily you do that.” Aleaksi whispered looking down at the body.

“It’s them or us. They won’t hesitate and neither should we.” He searched the body then handed her an elven sword. “We can sell that later.”

She held it out, checking the balance then gave it a few practice swings. “It’s in almost perfect condition.”

While she did this, Miraak hid the body and burned away the blood with a fire spell. It wasn’t ideal but it would buy them time. They continued down the hall into a side room and heard voices. From their hiding spot, it was impossible to tell how many where standing there. It sounded like two but then movement from above hinted at three. He took at deep breath in preparation for a shout, but it came out soft as a whisper.

_Laas Yah Nir_

Three red forms appeared; two were sitting together on the same level and one was above them. This presented more issues, as one of the lower figures moved to a sitting position.

“How many?”

“Three. Two across from us and one upstairs. Attacking them is out of the question.”

“What if they attack each other?”

“That…could work.”

“Do you know any illusion spells?”

“Not ones that would help. Illusion is not an area I have mastered yet. But…” he looked around the room for anything with a reflective surface.

Luckily the sheen from a nearby mirror gave them a partial view; one of the guards was leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. The other was walking slowly toward the other side of the room. It was now or never.

Miraak slipped around the corner just enough to cast telekinesis and yank the chair legs back. The man fell with a crash causing various items to fall off the table and onto him – most of it was food and drink. The other guard turned around quickly to investigate what happened and began laughing. A few more words were exchanged and then they left the room in search of a towel.

When the room was clear, Miraak motioned for Aleaksi to go up the stairs first as to keep a better lookout for the guards behind them. Almost to the top, she froze having come face to face with an irritated Thalmor wizard. The initial shock was wearing off was they began charging a lightening spell. Without further hesitation, she head-butted the mer as hard she could, sending hairpins flying. The wizard was knocked backward but quickly impaled by the elven sword from earlier; she removed it and wiped the blood off.

They paused for a moment listening for any movement from downstairs. Nothing.

“That wasn’t exactly quiet.” He hissed.

“Had to make a choice. You said it yourself. Us or them and they certainly weren’t backing off.”

“Yes but do it _silently_ next time. Now open that door and I’ll put the body in the closet.”

They continued forward. Once outside, they glanced around taking note of the guard locations. Night had come bringing snow with it. It wasn’t a blizzard, but it did provide some cover. Still, another distraction was needed, or someone would see them running for the entrance to Elenwen’s private quarters. They needed something big and bright. Miraak slinked over to the wrought iron fence that surrounded the compound and saw the cart they arrived in. It was made of wood and sitting just far enough away to draw attention. He charged a strong fire spell and cast it. A moment later flames were leaping into the air causing soldiers to abandon their post.

He grabbed her wrist and ran for the entrance of the solar. Leaning against the interior wall, they rested a moment so she could catch her breath. There were more voices further in the room; an argument was taking place. Someone was upset about payment not received for information extracted by questionable means. Aleaksi frowned at this; beneath the elegant exterior of the building, an interrogation room waited with blood-soaked walls.

The discussion ended with both parties leaving the room - one downstairs and the other outside through another door leaving the one guard on duty alone. Miraak crept forward again catching them by surprise. There was a audible struggle followed by a sudden snap as their neck broke. The body fell to the floor with an armored thud.

Aleaksi peeked out “No knife this time?”

“I’m getting sick of blood. It’s going to be hard enough to get it out of this material.”

“Give it to Erik when we get home. He’ll know what to do.”

“He cooks, cleans and knows how to handle a sword. I’m amazed he’s still single.”

“Heh, he told Raya he loved her.”

Miraak blinked in surprise “and what was her reaction?” He began dragging the body out of view.

“Apparently she laughed it off. I told him he needs to back peddle just a little on that one.”

“Interesting that you’re the one being conservative with the romantic advice considering recent events.”

“Hey what we have is different.” She spotted a trunk on the other side of the small room but carried on the conversation as she rummaged through it. “We’ve known each other a little longer and I don’t have some schoolgirl crush on you. At least not anymore.”

“So when was that?” He was finding this amusing now.

“Back when we first started traveling together. You were all broody and mysterious…and then I got to know you and that somewhat killed it.”

He scoffed at her. “And yet you were the one confessing your feelings the night before while trying to have your way with me. Not that I blame you fo course, its hard not to love me.”

She gave him a pointed look. “This room is too small for the three of us so I’m going to need you to put your ego away for a bit and go over this with me.”

She handed him a small stack of a papers and a book. The writing was a neat, orderly script that detailed Thalmor interactions that went all the way back to the war. In the right hands, it was quite damning. Aleaksi stowed it away for Delphine’s later perusal. More paperwork presented information about the remaining Blades; all of it would be leaving with them.

“Shall we check downstairs?” She asked.

“Of course. We wouldn’t be thorough if we didn’t.”

As they went downward toward the interrogation room, the structure of the building changed drastically. Welcoming and airy turned into dank and foreboding but voices could still be heard, someone was being beaten for information again.

“I don’t think we can do this one quietly.” She whispered. Miraak nodded in agreement.

“Stay here. You don’t have armor.”

“Neither do you.”

“Yes I do.” He cast Ebony Flesh and stepped out.

The battle was over quickly; the soldier was taken by surprise by way of a dagger through his neck and the torturer burnt to a crisp. The stench of burnt flesh and blood permeated the air.

“I thought you primarily worked with swords?” She said holding her nose.

“I work with whatever I have at my disposal. I prefer swords but I can use daggers, and even a bow when necessary. However, I refuse to use two handed weapons. Far too cumbersome. Also, you sound like your aunt when you do that.”

“That was uncalled for and you know it.”

They looked around the room for further signs of paperwork. Another dossier was found and with it the person that was being questioned. He was just coming to when they entered the cell. He was a small framed man that appeared to be in his mid 20s. Several bruises and burn marks appeared on his bare torso. Based on his malnourished state, he had been here for some time. Now he stared at them with mixture of apprehension and hope.

“Release him. We have what we need. We’re not leaving him with these animals.”

The moment the prisoner was freed, there was a commotion at the top of the stairs. Two guards and a Thalmor wizard appeared with a terrified looking Malborn. They announced their presence and barred the door.

“I saw a trapdoor to the right of this room. It smells terrible but it’s our only means of escape. Stay by it and I’ll be back.”

“No I’m going with you.”

“Absolutely not. I’ve said this before, but you have no armor and your range of movement is compromised.”

“But I can still fight!”

“Not effectively enough. One slipup and you go from being a necessity to a liability. Now get over there and stop arguing with me!”

She glared vehemently at him and stomped over to the trapdoor. His reasoning was sound but more than anything her pride was wounded. The man followed and waited as the fighting commenced.

Miraak walk up the stairs holding his hands up in a sign of mock surrender. Malborn looked from left to right then dove over the railing. He landed roughly twisting his ankle; Aleaksi saw this, ran forward and dragged him around the corner to the trapdoor. From below, they saw a sudden burst of lightening stronger than anything they’d seen before. The strong smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air again causing everyone to gag. Miraak showed up a moment later with a smoking key.

“That sounded…messy.”

“It was explosive.”

“You have a bit of someone on you…”

“Godsdammit I wanted this to stay nice.” He snarled while roughly wiping off blood and small bits of gore.

“But you should have done it silently.” She chided. Malborn and the prisoner continued to watch the exchange in horror.

“Don’t mock me woman, I’m not in the mood for it.”

Once the trapdoor was open, they leapt through and continued along the cave system. Aleaksi stopped briefly to pick up a strange pink stone.

“I’ve been finding them everywhere. I need to have them looked at.”

There was a short fight with a troll and then they were finally outside. The prisoner ran off mentioning something about Riftin but Malborn continued to look miserable while favoring his ankle.

“They’ll never stop hunting me now that they know who I am and where I’m at.”

Aleaksi handed him a healing potion then thought for a moment. “That’s only if you stay Skyrim. How do you feel about Anvil?”

“I’ve never been there. Why?”

“I may have an escape for you. Go to the Solitude docks and look for the _Preening Peacock_. Ask for captain Vincenzo Medici and tell him ‘little Ally’ needs a favor. I’ll write a letter explaining everything.”

His response wasn’t exuberant, but he was grateful. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because fuck the Thalmor, that’s why.”

* * *

 

The walk home was long and winding but at least it was downhill. After complaining extensively about her feet, Miraak finally picked Aleaksi up and was now carrying her bridal style over the rocks and snow.

“My hero.”

“You’re walking when we get to the main road. You’re not light.”

“Did you just call me fat?”

“I did not but I will drop you if accuse me of that again. Why you wore slippers is beyond me.”

“I didn’t anticipate us running through the woods as part of our sneaky escape.”

Snow continued to fall and by the time they reached the main road, most of it was covered. In the distance, Solitude loomed against the cloud covered sky. He sat her down once the ground was level.

“I’m taking a bath as soon as we’re home.” He grumbled.

“Washing the literal blood from your hands?”

“Yes, but now most of it is on your dress.”

“Figures. Well it was already ruined from the wine and the dirt so what’s a little blood?”

Once inside the city, they stuck to the shadows and back alleys to avoid questions. The cellar door to Proudspire manor opened without a sound. They headed upstairs to the mid level but saw no sign of Jordis. She frowned and continued to the third floor; this was empty as well. _Damn_.

“You.” She pointed “Get over here and take this thing off me.”

He pointed at the bathroom.

“Oh no you don’t. Jordis is gone and I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I got strapped into this dress. This is not innuendo cause you’re my only option. Now get over here.”

He let out a sigh of long suffering. “I never thought it would be a chore to undress a woman. Then I met you. This dress is considered ruined yes?”

“Yes-”

 There was sudden ripping sound. He made quick work of the buttons tearing the back open. She shrugged out of the sleeves and stepped out of it.

“Gods there’s even more?”

“Yes, the…poofy stuff. I don’t know what it’s called. Now untie this torture device but don’t rip it. It was the most expensive piece and who knows when I’ll need it again.”

He began untying the laces. It was tedious work, but it wasn’t long before the corset popped open and she let out a long sigh of relief. He stared at her bare back and the angry red lines that were left behind. Beneath them was a long thin scar that ran down her right side and disappeared under the rest of her garments.

He ran a finger along it which caused her to jump slightly and turn around. She held the corset over her chest.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“That is why I no longer have faith in the church of Akatosh. They’re nothing more than a bunch of controlling bullies who won’t hesitate to ‘punish’ you when you break their religious rules. I dropped out and went into smithing after that.”

“Beating children. Cruel even by my standards.” He mused.

“Well at least we know where your line is. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get the rest of this off.”

“Not even a peek?” He whined.

She smiled alluringly.

“No.”

“No kiss from my wife?”

“You don’t want a wife, remember?”

“Don’t tell me what I want.” He growled pulling her against him. He kissed her passionately, sliding his hands down her bare back. She melted into it, running her hands through his hair. He tasted like wine and bad decisions, but she was willing to dive in and forgot her fears. With another lingering kiss, he drew her toward the bedroom and pushed the door shut. Finally, after the waiting and the teasing, he was getting what he wanted. But how long had that been? Since Markarth? No, longer. She was _his_ and woe betide anyone that tried to get between them.

She pulled back smiling but pushed him away. He frowned not wanting to stop but she put a hand up.

“Go bathe. You’ve still got dry blood all over you.”

“You could join me.”

“Tempting but that tub isn’t big enough.” She pushed him toward the door. “Don’t keep me waiting long.”

He left the room and she continued to undress. The corset was thrown to the side along with the rest of her undergarments. She began removing the remaining hairpins and wiped the rest of the make up off; she felt like herself again. She sat on the edge of her bed, but fatigue was setting in due to the day’s events. She yawned once and stretched out on her side. Before long, her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep.

Miraak entered the room a moment later, freshly scrubbed. He sighed when he realized she was asleep and closed the door softly behind him. He observed her for the moment; the smooth skin along her hips sloped toward the soft planes of her stomach and blossomed into her breasts. Her slow breathing caused them to raise and fall giving him a magnificent view. She was so tranquil in this state that for a brief moment, he considered not bothering her.

He placed a hand on her thigh, and she opened her eyes. She smiled languidly; he stretched out next to her pulling her against him and palming her breast.

“Asleep already?” He murmured against the skin of her shoulder. She responded by pressing her ass against him and was rewarded with a soft groan. She could feel how hard he was, it was empowering. She rolled over to face him, catching the intense look in his eyes before his mouth crushed hers. She gripped his shoulders but soon found herself on her back. His mouth trailed along her neck to her breasts as his hand slid down her stomach toward her dampening center. Her breath hitched and she let out a small moan as he began stroking her. 

His mouth descended further down her body across her stomach to her hips. She was completely bare before him as he kissed her her inner thighs, his hot breath teasing her heightened senses. The warm feeling in her stomach came in full force, pulsing through her system as he stroked his tongue over her clit. she moaned at the new sensation and grasped at the sheets. He spread her wider enclosing his lips around her pearl; her hips bucked, and her legs trembled as she panted harder and harder. She was so unbelievably _close_ ; like a twining at the base of her spine. The buildup was unrelenting, and she thought she’d go insane until finally it snapped.

The orgasm was strong but short; her hips bucked again, and her muscles contracted as she moaned his name. She’d never hear the end of it but she didn’t care. He could say or do whatever he wanted as long as he made her feel _this_.

As she came back down, he kissed the inside of her thigh again as he pushed himself up.

“That…that was amazing.” She panted.

“We’re not done yet.”

He grasped her hips and pulled her toward the edge of the bed wrapping her legs around him. He removed the rest of his clothing, taking his cock in hand. He stroked it against her, gently rocking his hips back and forth. Aleaksi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise - he was huge.

“That explains a lot.”

“What?” He grunted.

“The arrogance.” She swallowed as he positioned himself at her entrance “that’s not going to fit- oh _gods_ ”

He slid inside of her in one smooth motion. She was suddenly so _full_ it almost hurt. Sensing her slight discomfort, he waited for her to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. She gripped his arms as he hunched over her, moaning with each stroke. He felt so unbelievably good, so right she could almost cry but in the back of her head, a small voice still spoke of caution. Fortunately, it was drowned out as she found it harder and harder to concentrate; the familiar building sensation began to spread again as he hit that perfect spot.

His pace was becoming more erratic. The grip he had on her would most likely leave a bruise, but it was worth it. A sheen of sweat covered both of them as she met each of his thrusts and gripped him with her thighs. The twining sensation returned, but this time the snap would be deeper, more intense.

She gasped and moaned, her back arched and she felt her muscles tense as the orgasm exploded. White tingles appeared on the edge of her vision that ebbed as she came back down. He thrust twice more before finding his own release and collapsing next to her.

“Finally…” he groaned as he lay there.

She rolled over to look at him splayed out in all his glory. He was so relaxed and pliable. She placed her hand on his chest feeling the strong beat of his heart. He covered it with his own and opened his eyes to look at her.

“I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” He murmured.

She yawned and they both fell asleep.


	11. A Strange And Somewhat Awkward Walk To Remember

_2 nd of Second Seed, 4E 207_

The next two weeks progressed quickly. Aleaksi made sure Malborn escaped aboard her Uncle’s ship and the rest of the time was spent laying low and avoiding the Thalmor. It was the closest either of them had come to a vacation in quite some time but all too quickly it was over. When they returned to Riverwood, it was sunny and warm, but the overwhelming threat of dragons still lingered.

But between them, things were different now. He was less abrasive toward others, but it was unclear if this was due to a true change in his temperament or if it was because he was now getting laid on a regular basis. Regardless of the cause, people took notice but didn’t question it. When they finally met with Delphine, she debriefed them and provided compensation. Then, the bad news came. Their next location was in Riften.

Aleaksi cringed.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll get shot on sight if I go in there.”

“No, you won’t. It’s a city run by Maven Black-Briar and Thieves Guild. Just slip them some gold and you’ll be fine.”

“You mean Jarl Law-Giver.”

“Ha! That spoiled cow? She’s clueless.”

“Okay but what about the orphanage-”

“They’re better off without Grelod the ‘kind’. You’re not the only one who knew how she treated those kids. Besides, you probably have more to worry about since that was a Dark Brotherhood contract.”

“Oh no I’m good with them. I took care of some business for Astrid and she called it even.”

“I’m not going to pry into that. Now you have what you need. Get to Riften. I don’t know how much longer Esbern will be safe but if this paperwork is right, then they’re already looking for him.”

With that they left the Inn and continued back home. It was a short walk, but it was peaceful. Spring was slowly turning into Summer as more flowers appeared and trees continued to bud. As walked, she suddenly stopped and groaned.

“Shit I forgot I need to go to Whiterun.”

“For?”

“Contracts from Adriana. She’s backed up on fulfilling Legion orders and I said I’d help. There’s a nice chunk of change in it for us if we do.”

“Who am I to stand in the way of money? Let’s go.”

They turned around and followed the road north toward Whiterun. It was a relaxing walk as they were not disturbed by dragons, giants or couriers.

“When do we need to go to Winterhold?”

“In about a week. The lecture is scheduled for the 10th. Apparently, it has garnered a lot of attention if the letters are correct. I assume they have genuine interest, or I am a sideshow amusement.”

“Was it another one from Faralda?”

“Yes, she has become my main contact.”

“Ah.”

“This bothers you.”

“Not in the slightest.”

He stopped walking and studied her; Aleaksi did her best impression of a blank face but failed miserably.

“You know how I feel about being lied to. Tell me why this bothers you. Are you jealous?”

“I’m not. I just think…maybe she has…interests…and not the academic sort…and I don’t really like that.”

“That sounds like jealousy.”

“I’d call it concern fueled by mild paranoia.”

He mulled this over for a moment then motioned for her to continue. “Explain.”

She fidgeted with the sword at her hip feeling put on the spot. “Okay then. I don’t know what we are. We’ve been fucking like rabbits for the past two weeks and it’s been amazing – possibly the best sex I’ve ever had – but…”

“But what?”

“What am I to you? Am I just some piece of ass or what?”

He stepped in front of her, cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She leaned into it but all too soon it was over.

“You are _mine_.” He said in a gruff voice. “Now stop this line of thinking. It will lead nowhere productive.”

She snorted. “And how would you feel if I were receiving letters from Enthir on a regular basis?”

“Is he suggesting inappropriate things in these hypothetical letters?”

“That’s not the point here.”

“Yes it is. If he were asking you to supply a rare item in return for payment, no I’m not worried. If he’s saying he wants to ride you into the sunset, then yes, I would possibly have more of a reaction.”

“What kind of reaction?”

“You know what kind. Now we’re moving on from this. All letters I receive are of a professional nature. Besides, Faralda has a wife in Summerset and has been asking how you are doing. I think you could get along with her if you got to know her.”

“Oh…I didn’t know that…and now I feel like a jerk.”

“As you should.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re upset now, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Yes you are. Now it’s your turn to explain why.”

He growled and started walking again. It was a faster pace than normal.

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to call me out like that then stomp off!” She yelled jumping in front of him.

He stepped around her but she persisted. “C’mon you drug it out of me. What’s bothering you?”

He stopped and stared at her. “I’m insulted.”

“By?”

“Your lack of trust.”

She deflated a little. This reaction was understandable. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

“Okay then. I’m sorry. But you don’t have a spotless reputation.”

“When was the last time I showed interest in another woman?”

“Er…”

“That’s right, it’s been a while because I wanted you.”

“Oh.” Today was the day of not just one, but both feet being crammed into her mouth. “Then I suppose I’ll keep my concerns to myself.”

“No, that would not be ideal.”

“Well if it’s just going to piss you off then what good is sharing going to do?”

He stopped short and looked at her. “I’m not irritated at your display of emotions - I’m annoyed at how you handled this situation. If I didn’t press you on it, would we be having this conversation when the next letter came, or would you have exploded?”

She didn’t answer. He continued. “I want you to talk to me before we get to this point and I want you to trust me.”

“And will you do the same?”

“Yes."

“Good.”

They continued walking in silence.

“If I buy dinner, will you stop being mad at me?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

 They entered Whiterun by the afternoon. Adriana greeted Aleaksi with a hug and then got down to business.

“We were doing just fine until a large order came through last week. It’s all Legion standard issue swords and armor but the amount they want is double their usual order. I’ll be happy when this war is over but I’ll miss the extra income.”

Aleaksi looked over the purchase order paperwork. “Gods they expected you to do this by yourself?”

“Yep. So what do you say?”

“Sure I’m in. We could use the gold right now.”

“Really? What happened?”

“I bought a silver mine in Markarth.”

“Oh, wow. That means…?”

“Once everything gets going, there will be more contracts and requests. Of course you’ll be at the top of my list. I’d like to expand the silver trade into the other holds. So far it seems isolated to Markarth.”

“I am going to need something else after the civil war. Just let me know what happens.”

“Of course. I’ll send Erik with the details. Now what time do you want me to come by tomorrow?”

“As early as you can. I want this done as quickly as possible.”

“Sunup it is then.”

They left the shop and headed toward the center of town.

“I need to make sure I actually get up when you do. We’re staying in Breezehome tonight. I don’t care how mad I get, make sure I get up.”

“Heh, we’ll see how that goes. Now there was a mention of dinner?”

“To the Bannered Mare then. I don’t want to stay out late."

“You know I don’t have a problem with that.”

They entered the Inn and found it at a comfortable seating capacity. The layout had changed somewhat since Ysolda had taken over, but the atmosphere was still the same. Mikael continued to play songs and Carlotta continued to ignore his advances. Unfortunately, he was being persistent and a little too grabby.

Sensing the other woman’s discomfort, Aleaksi walked up to him smiling. “Can I make a request?”

“Absolutely! What can I do for a beautiful woman such as yourself?”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve heard this one, but it’s called ‘No means No’. Not familiar? How about ‘She’s not interested, so stop it’.”

His smile faltered and was replaced by a hollow laugh. “Oh, I see what this is! You’re jealous. Don’t worry, I’ve got more than enough for you too.”

He stroked her arm which was a mistake. Aleaksi grabbed his hand and squeezed causing him to squeal.

“You know I’m not interested, and you know I can snap you in two. Now I didn’t like the way you touched me but neither did someone else. Do you see that large man aggressively eating his sandwich?”

He nodded.

“I’d avoid him if I were you. Now, are you going to do that again?”

He shook his head.

“Are you going to leave Carlotta alone?” She squeezed harder and he yipped again.

“Y-Yes! Anything you want!”

“Good.” She let him go. “Here’s ten septims. Play something without lyrics and for fucks sake, learn how to treat women properly.”

She walked back to her table and continued eating.

“Do I need to…?”

“Nope I took care of it.”

“Good. I’m ordering more.” He stood up.

She finished her bread and cheese. “Get me something to drink too.”

A moment later he returned with more food and drink.

“You eat more than most people I know and yet you stay in very good shape. Not that I’m complaining but…how?”

“My morning routine. I wake before sunup, preform exercises that build strength and stamina. Then I train with Erik or Raya until mid-morning. After that, I attend my studies until you wake usually around noon.”

“And you do this everyday?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. That explains why that pile of logs keeps moving but I didn’t realize Erik was experienced enough to train with you.”

“He’s not but he’s improved significantly. It’s more of an exercise in patience than in swordsmanship. I like to set goals for myself such as how long can I go without screaming. But Raya, she is a magnificent challenge. She’s a direct descendent of Sai Sahan the master swordsmen. Her ability to duel wield scimitars is impressive.”

“Who?”

“Sai Sahan. He was a member of the Five Companions and the Dragonguard.”

“And they were…?”

“A group that stopped Molag Bal from entering Nirn in the middle of the Second Era. It was around the time of the Three Banners War.”

“I assume they won?”

“Well, we’re not in Coldharbor.”

“Fair point.”

“Please tell me you at least know who Martian Septim is.”

“Of course I do. He was the bastard son of Uriel Septim VII who became the living embodiment of Akatosh. I’m from Kvatch, remember? You can’t spit without hitting a statue of him or the Hero.”

“And why did he have to become a dragon?”

“Because Dagon is a twat.” She took a drink “You’d think the Daedra would get bored with Nirn. Although not all of them seem evil but then they’re not really benevolent either.”

He chuckled. “That’s because you’re viewing them through the moral and rational scope of a human. They have no concept of good and bad or right and wrong. They do as they please until it attracts the attention of the Adera. The only time I’ve seen them agree to exercising restraint was during the Coldharbor Pact when Sotha Sil traded something for them to no longer directly interfere with Nirn. However no one knows what the ‘something’ was.”

“…Who?”

“Sotha Sil. He was part of the Living Tribunal in Dunmer religious history.”

“Wait I thought they followed Azura, Boethia and Mephala.”

“They do now but between the First and Third Eras, a large portion of the population worshipped the three ‘gods’ Vivic, Almalexia and Sotha Sil. Then due to the intervention of the Nerevarine and the defeat of Degoth Ur, they became mortal. Almalexia went insane, murdered Sotha Sil, and Vivec disappeared.”

Aleaksi took another drink. “That is a lot. I remember Neloth mentioning something about the Nerevarine, but I had no idea what he was talking about. How do you remember all of this? I know how you know it, but there’s just so much.”

“I don’t remember nearly as much as I’ve forgotten. When we left Mora, my ability to retain information in perfect detail diminished significantly. I assume that was one of his ‘gifts’ in addition to the unnaturally long lifespan.”

“Do you miss it?”

“No, it was a burden. There are some things we are meant to forgot and there are some things we were never meant to learn. Therefore, insanity is a common side effect.”

“You seemed relatively sane when I first met you. You were a bit of an ass, but you weren’t babbling incoherently or throwing shit.”

“I the soul of the Dov steeled my mental strength. It’s the same reason you were able to resist the siren call of infinite knowledge the first time you opened a Black Book. And you won’t see shit-throwers there – they’re kept in the Shivering Isles.”

She laughed then yawned. “Gods I’m tired already. How did that happen?”

“Last night was a marathon.”

“I’m feeling it today. I’m pretty sure there’s still a handprint on my ass.”

He practically glowed with pride. “We could have started doing this a lot sooner, when we first met for example.”

“Ha! I doubt that. You hated me and I contemplated throwing you out daily. I had to keep telling myself ‘he’s just fucking weird right now. Things will get better’.”

“That’s seems like a bit of an overreaction. I wasn’t that bad.”

“You refused to acknowledge my existence for the first week you lived in my house. And when you did, you’d look at me like I’d suddenly sprouted a third arm. It’s amazing we got this far.”

“Physical attraction has nothing to do with ‘liking’ someone. We may have been at odds, but I would not have turned you away if you knocked on my door in the middle of the night.”

“You know as well as I do we had no business knowing each other like that so soon. While sex may be physically gratifying, to me it is also an act of shared intimacy. As a general rule, lust can’t be trusted no matter how strong it is. There has to be something else.”

“So you’re saying you’ve never slept with someone purely because you were attracted to them?”

“I have, but any feeling of mystique ended abruptly. It’s like the curtain was pulled back too soon for both of us. Besides, they made it very clear they got what they wanted, and we were done. I felt like a slab of meat.” She shrugged “Some people have no problem with it – multiple partners and all. But me, I know I can’t do it.”

He watched her for a moment letting her words sink in when something occurred to him. She was his balance and he was hers; their ideologies reflected as much. It had taken over four thousand years but for once he was certain of his instincts. With this assertion came a rare inner peace he had not felt in some time.

She pushed herself up from the table. “Don’t know about you but I’m ready to go home.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes of course.”

They left the inn and continued back through town. The sun had set but the streets were well lit. As they walked, she took his hand and he didn’t jerk it away.

* * *

 

_A year and a half earlier at the Summit of Apocrypha…_

Miraak was filled with unbridled rage. She had destroyed everything. The all-maker stones, his connection with the people of Solstheim and now here she was climbing down from _his_ dragon on _his_ turf after using _his_ shout…

the nerve.

“Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?” He signaled for the others to land. “No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first.”

She slowly walked over to him with both hands raised in a sign of surrender. This…this was unexpected. No matter, he was still going to kill her. The only way out now was by absorbing the power of her soul.

“And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended.” He paused for dramatic effect. “He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power-”

Aleaksi took another step stumbled over a small edge sticking up from the ground, caught herself and tried to play it off.

“-and thus subject to my full power. You will die-”

“Okay that’s where I’m gonna stop you. It’s a good monologue but I do have some issues with the whole ‘you want to kill me’ thing.”

This caught him off guard completely.

“What.”

She started talking very fast. “I think we should have a conversation about it - now I get why you’re mad and that’s completely understandable but I feel like there’s something else going on here and I really think we should talk about it first so can you just hear me out before you stick your sword in me? Haha wow that was not supposed to be a dirty joke but it sure sounded bad! Why am I talking so much-”

Thankfully he was wearing his mask because the shocked look on his face would have ruined this entire moment more so than it already was.

“Silence.” He snapped.

She nodded but continued fidgeting.

“A conversation? No, we will fight and you will die. You have taken everything from me. Now my only chance for freedom from the realm is with your soul.”

“Yeah I’m not real keen on that arrangement. I don’t mind living and I’m sorry about the whole ‘destroying your magic rocks’ or whatever but you did start this whole mess.”

“No I did not! You came here looking for me!” He thundered.

“Bullshit. You sent those cultists after me in Ivarstead! You totally started it and I’ve got the note to prove it!”

She started digging around in her pack and eventually produced a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to him looking somewhat smug.

He studied it for a moment and handed it back. “That’s not mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean ‘that’s not mine’. I didn’t give those orders. I had no knowledge of your existence prior to our initial meeting.”

“Then who did it? I sure as hell wouldn’t come out to the middle of nowhere to pick a fight with some weirdo wearing a vagina mask!”

Somehow, he managed to look offended; she put up her hands again.

“Okay okay too far. But honestly, if you want to come back, that’s fine with me. I’ll even throw you a welcome home party. But I want to know who started this.”

He thought for moment then laughed to himself. “Of course, it’s so obvious. And this does not resemble _that_.”

“It totally does but whatever. So, who’s behind all this?”

“It was Hearmous Mora. He set this trap in the hopes that you would replace me. He must have known what I was planning.” He mused to himself.

“Ah. Well, fuck him. I’m going back home through one of these book things. I think I’ve had enough Island fun to last awhile.” She opened a Black Book but nothing happened. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Idiot. Mora controls those books. You’re stuck here until one of us dies. Don’t you see? He arranged for this to happen.”

“Well I can’t die. I have to save the world from Agnus or Aldi or whatever he’s called.”

“ _Alduin_. Oh gods this can’t be happening.” He began pacing and Aleaksi took a seat.

“He wants us to fight huh, so what if we just don’t?”

“Then nothing happens. I have been here for over four millennia, but I will not spend another moment with _you_.”

“You don’t have to be rude.”

“You destroyed my chance for freedom and you insulted me!”

“And I apologized for doing that, but you also stole my dragon souls! That was a dick move and you know it!”

He ignored her comment but continued pacing.

“No, this is the only way. You must die.” He unsheathed his sword and she jumped up.

“No no no let’s, um let’s talk about this.” He started walking toward her and she stumbled backwards until her back hit a wall. “I’m sure you’re a reasonable intelligent man…so just listen to me for a moment a-and if you don’t like what I have to say…we’ll fight.”

He stopped, mentally weighed the pros and cons then sheathed his sword.

“Very well. Speak.” He growled.

“We both want to get out of here right? And we’re both Dragonborn so why don’t you help me get rid of what’s-his-face-”

“Alduin.”

“-Yep that one. And then you can go take over the world or whatever. Granted I don’t know why you want it but you won’t get any resistance from me.”

He crossed his arms. “A tempting offer but how does that get us out of here?”

“I’m getting to that! Um, we could…we could…” she was racking her brain for something “oblivion gates! Yes! We could use one of those!”

“That requires Sigil Stones. We don’t have those here.”

“But what if we can get a message out to someone? I have people on the other side, and you have a cult. Between them someone should be able to do something!”

“Or I can just kill you.” He shrugged.

“No! We’re not resorting to that! I don’t want to have to hurt you!”

He started laughing hard. “Oh, you were being serious.”

She glared at him “I don’t think I like you.”

“I don’t think I care. Now what else are you going to make up on the spot to delay the inevitable?”

Suddenly a large white portal appeared. There was no explanation beyond divine intervention. A note written in Dovahzul sat in front of it. It roughly translated to:

_Both of you shut up and walk through. Miraak, don’t fuck this up again._

“Well that settles that.” He folded it up and tucked it away.

“What’s going on? What did it say?”

“Time to go.”

He grabbed the strange woman by the arm and flung her into the portal before jumping in himself. As they plummeted through time and space, the entirety of creation passed before their eyes which caused more questions than it answered. Once on the other side, Aleaksi blinked as stars came into focus. They were in Solsthiem again, but they were outside.

“What the hell is a Bethesda?”

There was a groaning next to her as the large man unfolded himself and sat up.

“I suggest we forget what we saw…” then the realization dawned on him; he was back. This was Nirn and he could see a sky that wasn’t green. It had been so long, it was overwhelming. He removed his gauntlet and stared at his hand; it visibly shook but it was whole, and he could feel again. In the blink of an eye, all biological function had returned with a vengeance. His stomach ached for food, but the thought of eating caused a wave of nausea which in turn caused a headache…and Gods the _smell_ of everything. Despite the quiet of the night, he was experiencing massive sensory overload rendering him unable to think clearly. His vision was swimming again, and the mask was too hot…

He ripped it off and gasped like fish out of water; the cold air offered respite but only for a moment. There was a terrible salty taste in the back of his throat that was rapidly building. He pushed himself up, leaned against a tree for balance and vomited black goo. 

The pressure of a hand on his shoulder drew his focus.

“Are you alright?” It was the woman – the female dragonborn. What was her name? Did she ever say it?

He didn’t respond. She shoved a bottle in his hand.

“Drink that, it will help. We’re gonna get out of here. I have a friend that can help…Well he’s not really a friend but more like a shitty employer but he won’t ask too many questions. Nod if you understand.”

He looked back at her and snarled. Fear washed over her features but was quickly masked behind a brave face.

“That wasn’t a nod but I’ll take it.” She looked around and spotted the silhouette of large mushrooms not far from them. “Okay So we’re gonna head that way and we need to move quickly before ash spawn or spriggins show up.”

She picked up his mask and handed it to him.

“And you’re going to need that. You look…a bit rough right now. Also there’s black stuff still on your chin…”

He yanked the mask from her hand and wiped his face before putting it back on.

“You should have drank that-”

“A momentary sign of weakness is not proper justification for you to coddle me. I am not your friend or ally. You would do well to remember that.” There was a noted chill in his voice.

“Oh then I suppose I’ll just leave you out here in the elements with absolutely nothing. Because that’s what you have: nothing. Good luck trading with the locals with that face.” She snapped.

“What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t been near a mirror in a while have you?” She rummaged around in her pack and produced a small compact.

He opened it and was shocked; he didn’t recognize the man staring back. He was deathly pale, making his gaunt cheeks appear razor sharp. Pitch black eyes pitiless as the void ringed with sallow lines gave credence to the horrors he’d endured. His hair was a matted mess that would need to be shaved and his teeth had turned to blackened fangs.

He dropped the compact as the full impact of her words sunk in. He was terrifying; more beast then man. A pariah amongst the living. He would never attain his goals with this standing in his way.

Suddenly he doubled over again, a searing pain ripping through his stomach and chest. Heaving was soon followed by another round of black vomit.

“That…can’t be good. It looks like the water in apocrypha.” She pointed out.

He looked back at her, agony etched on his face as he wavered. She ran forward and slung his arm around her shoulders holding him up.

“Oh no you fucking don’t. Don’t you dare pass out now. I’m getting you to Neloth even if I have to drag your ungrateful arrogant ass through the ash covered in puke. Now move!”

***

The walk was argues; what should have taken fifteen minutes took a full hour. More vomiting and fighting ensued but in the end, Aleaksi won by means of pure stubborn will.

They stood in front of the massive round door that lead to the entrance of Tel Mythrin. She pushed it open and they were instantly enveloped in blue light. The sudden motion of flying left her feeling giddy but was over soon as they touched down on the main floor.

Miraak slipped from her support and dropped to the ground. He was out cold.

“By Malacath’s hairy knuckles, what is that?”

The sweeping presence of Neloth Telvanni soon shadowed them.

“So I uh, I found something kind of big. Instead of another black book…I have Miraak.”

Neloth stroked his chin and observed the man laying on the ground. “Wasn’t the entire purpose for gaining knowledge from Mora to prevent him from coming to Nirn? A duel to the death or what have you.”

“Er, yes but…things didn’t go according to plan.”

“So it would seem. Why is he here?”

“Because if anyone is going to know what to do about the black stuff oozing out of him, it’s you. Besides you said you wanted to study someone that suffered prolonged exposure to Apocrypha.”

That caught his attention. “Fetch Drovas and Talvas. We’ll move him into my enchantment lab for now. Yes this will indeed prove to be most fortuitous.”

Samples had been collected, notes taken, and observations made. Miraak was very much alive but only just. The upper part of his robes had been removed revealing a pale emaciated frame covered in a spidery network of black veins. An oily puddle slowly formed under him as the putrid substance seeped from his skin, eyes, nose and mouth.

Neloth was hunched over a table off to the side. “It reacts most strongly to heart stones which is quite fascinating. At it’s base, it is a poison but it remains inert when mixed with other ingredients. It also appears to have a degree of sentience…” he prodded at the puddle and it momentarily writhed before stilling.

“Wait I’ve seen that…it’s what the lurkers spew out when they attack. It burns like hell when it hits you and he’s been puking it up!” Aleaksi’s eyes went wide. “What can we do? More heart stones maybe?”

“No, hastening its exit could kill him in the process. And that would be such a waste, wouldn’t you agree? After all, how often do you come across a perfectly preserved Atmoran. For now, we will continue to observe and collect information.” He removed the gloves he was wearing “From what I have gathered, he appeared to be in mid-transformation – Perhaps to one of those lurker beasts you’ve mentioned or something much worse.”

The first day passed and she kept vigil. This was proceeded by eye-rolling and snide comments until she was eventually kicked out of the lab for snoring while asleep. Upon her return on the second day, she found that he was awake and coherent. His eyes remained black, but the horrifying ebon veins were gone and the color of his skin had returned to a healthier shade of porcelain. There was a long road ahead of him, but he was free of daedric influence.

He looked at her. “What is your name, Nede?”

“It’s Aleaksi but- Wait, what did you call me?”

“Are you not part of the Nedic tribes? You are not Aylaid, Chimer or Dwemer.”

“I’m an Imperial from Cyrodiil. Wow this is going to be a jump. We’re in the Fourth Era, remember?”

He blinked. Things were clicking back into place as his memories from the past collided with those from the present. His head was filled with chaos and there was nothing he could do except lay there and stare at the ceiling.

He felt her hand on his arm; it was a light touch, but he didn’t jerk away from it.

“I know you don’t want me to ask, but are you alright?”

“…Yes…or I will be.” He looked toward her, focusing on the soft honey brown of her eyes. “I wanted to kill you. Why are you doing this?”

“To be completely honest, I have no idea."

“I owe you a debt.”

“Help me take out Alduin and we’ll call it even.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

  _Present Day…_

Aleaksi awoke that morning and untangled herself from his sleepy embrace. She was reluctant to leave but understood the day that was ahead of her. Miraak rolled over and fell asleep again. She poked at him.

“No morning routine?”

He snarled at her and pulled the blanket over his face.

“So dignified.”

She dressed, ate breakfast and left for Warmaidens. It was a quiet morning, but it wouldn’t last long as the rest of Whiterun awoke.

Aleaksi knocked on the backdoor of the building. It was shortly answered by a large man with arms the size of tree trunks and kind eyes.

“Adrianne up and ready to do this?”

Ulfberth War-bear chuckled. “She’s been milling about for an hour now. Come on in.”

And so the day began. A form of assembly line was established as both women spent the morning hammering and shaping steel into swords and daggers. At noon, Aleaksi went home and collapsed into a chair in front of the small fire pit.

“Finished already?” It was Miraak.

“Not even close but we are making progress. We still have shields and armor to make. We could be here for a couple days.”

“Don’t forget Winterhold next week.”

“I know I know, this shouldn’t bother that. Ugh I need to eat something, but I don’t know what.”

“Sweet rolls don’t count as proper nutrition.”

“Lies. Besides, something like that doesn’t sound good right now.”

“When are you going back?”

“In an hour. We’ll probably work until sundown unless the weather turns bad.” She sighed deeply “I’m going to feel like complete ass after this.”

“Oh poor baby.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Who’s patronizing? I’m flat out mocking you.”

“Why.”

“Because it makes you huffy and I find that funny.”

“You’re a bastard for that, you know.”

“Yes I am. Now go eat something before your break is over.”

She lurched into the kitchen and began rummaging around. It was much smaller than Lake View Manor but stocked well. She returned a moment later with a plate of food.

“Have you got your lecture finished?”

“Almost. I need to fix a few things before we leave but everything should be ready.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Perhaps. The sword needs to be sharpened and the mask repaired. I understand this will require speciality items.”

“A daedra heart and ebony most likely.” She said around a mouth full of bread “I have a couple stored with some stahlrim in the cellar.”

“We have stahlrim and daedra hearts readily available? Why haven’t I received better armor?”

“That ebony set is fine. Once it falls apart, I’ll _consider_ daedric. I want to make it clear that this is not a promise or contractually binding agreement. It is a consideration to be determined at a later date. Making that type of armor is resource intensive and can only be done once a month on the new moon.”

“Yes but I’ve asked nicely.”

She finished eating “I’m going back to Adrianne’s. I’ll see you at dinner.”

The rest of the day passed quickly but they continued working well past sunset. When Aleaksi didn’t appear, Miraak ventured next door and found her slumped over in a chair outside snoring loudly. She was still wearing a dirty apron, but this was accompanied by black smudges on her face and a bandaged hand.

He prodded her and was answered with grunt. He sighed and picked her up garnering a suspicious look from a guard.

“Trust me, it’s better if we can keep her asleep.” He said in a hushed voice.

The guard nodded and continued his patrol.

Once inside Breezehome, he tucked her in and went back downstairs. He made a mental note to check her hand in the morning. She would complain but it had to be done. He smiled to himself; it was amazing how drastically things could change.

Perhaps he was in love with her but what did that mean for him? Would this state of emotion lead to a weakening of his character? As a man of power, he’d avoided the notion for as long as he could. Falling in love with someone opened doors of vulnerability that were best left shut against manipulation. Love could cripplingly disastrous and yet, he knew he was becoming dependent on her, but she never lorded over him despite their petty squabbles.  

This brought him back to his earlier realization of balance. His own emotional short sightedness was made up for by her natural compassion; She saw good in people while he only saw opportunity for exploitation. But was it love that he felt or was it a bastardization of possessiveness? The two could be strikingly similar and he had very little experience with the former.

He didn’t know what to do with this. Where he preferred order and reason, he was met with chaos and unpredictability and it frustrated him greatly. He thought about leaving but knew this wasn’t an option; he was too far in.

He continued to stare into the fire as a small voice taunted him from the back of his mind. What if she leaves first? Or worse, what if she dies? Would he callously absorb her soul and move on or would he mourn her? He knew the answer but didn’t like it. His mind had ventured to a dark place where what little conscience he had died; it was a place that allowed him to take lives without a second thought and rule with an iron fist. She didn’t belong there.

He rubbed his eyes. It was late and he was tired. He extinguished the fire and went upstairs. Tomorrow would be another day and with it, the same thoughts and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! keep 'em coming and I'll try to answer what I can (I openly admit I'm terrible at doing that though). I'm also on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babiesgotbackbacon so if you want to ask questions, go for it. Hopefully I'll be posting more stuff soon but currently, work/school is slowly killing me.


	12. Seven Years of College Down the Drain

_10 th of Second Seed, 4E 207_

They arrived in Winterhold that morning to clear skies and calm winds, a rarity given the location. The town was displayed in all its ramshackle glory; it was shame that it was never rebuilt. It had potential to become another seaport for Skyrim but the inhabitants were too set in their ways and the Jarl encouraged their intolerance toward the collage. Maybe once everything was stabilized with Markarth, this would be her next target…

“We’re about to start setting up.” Aleaksi was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. She turned to see Drevis waiting patiently.

“I take it there are quite a few people interested?”

“Yes, most of the college actually and even some outside guests from the Synod.”

“Oh really. So we’re playing nice with them for today at least?”

“It would seem so. I think they’re more interested in determining if this is real or not.”

She nodded. “Drevis, I want you to pass something on for me and do it discreetly. If they begin mocking him, I won’t stop any sort of retaliation and neither should the rest of you.”

“Is that an order from the Arch-Mage?”

“More like a safety precaution. I don’t think I need to elaborate.”

“Understood.”

She shifted back and forth a little “What is the general outlook on the lecture today? Is it positive?”

He thought for a moment “I would say yes. Most of the staff are quite interested but then again, most of us know this isn’t some type of swindle or scam. He has an immensely powerful aura but there’s something else. Its daedric which gives credence to him living in Apocrypha, but we would like to know the rest of the story. Am I to understand you’re the one who found him?”

“Yes, sort of. I got angry and did something stupid. Remember how you and Phinis told me to stop messing with daedra?”

“I believe we were very clear on that.”

“You were but, in my defense, the Black Book literally fell into my lap. So of course, I opened it and there were tentacles and black stuff and…long story short there are now two Dragonborns, Hermanus Mora hates both of us and there’s a very good chance I actually am insane.”

Devis snorted “That sounds almost tame in comparison to the Pyriate fiasco a few years ago.”

“Let’s not talk about that. I can still smell those people.”

“As you wish. I am curious though as to how he’s adjusted to life in this era. Dragon Priests were basically kings; their word was law. Add to that the complexities of our political system and current events and it must seem overwhelming.”

Aleaksi shrugged. “According to him it is the same shit, but a different year. He still has ambitions which he’s very vocal about, but I wouldn’t say he’s actively planning anything. But you did mention an aura which is strange because that isn’t the first time I’ve heard him described like that. How can you tell?”

“It’s a strange feeling, a heightening of the senses. Do you remember what it was like being around the eye when it was in the hall of elements?”

“Yes, the air felt electric. Like at any moment, something could set the whole thing off.”

“That is an extreme version of what we feel. He’s clearly in control but I’d hate to see him in a fight or at least what’s left anyway.”

“Typically, not much – usually a lot of blood and a nasty burnt smell.”

“Charming. Who knows, maybe we’ll get a show today if one of the Synod say something stupid.”

“Just remember what I said about not getting in the way.”

* * *

 

It was mid-day and the Hall of elements was packed. Aleaksi was seated in front next to Tolfdir and another high-ranking mage. Students continued to fill the room until finally the gate was closed. There was a soft murmur that quickly died as Miraak stepped in front of the audience.

He stood erect, letting his full height carry a self-imposed air of importance. Behind him, his mask, robes, staff and sword were on display next to a Black Book that had been sealed in an enchanted case. He waited patiently as the last voice died; you could hear a pin drop.

“I bid you greetings-” he began then launched into an odd foreign language catching everyone off guard. As he continued to speak, the puzzled looks mounted around the room, but no one dared interrupt. He paused for a moment and smiled; it was well practiced and gave the impression you had been in on the joke the entire time. The tension was broken, and room exhaled.

“Who of you understood any of that? No one? I am not surprised. That language no longer exists and cannot be found written on any surface. It was the common tongue of Atmora spoken by the lower caste.” He began to slowly walk back and forth across the small stage. “Contrary to what has been found today, we did not speak Dovahzul amongst ourselves. That was the divine language only to be used when communing with the gods. I would not learn to speak it until much later when I was inducted as _Mir-Aak_ , Dragon Priest of Solstheim.”

There was a soft rustling accompanied by the scratches of several quills quickly jotting down notes as he continued.

“I will not bore you with the complexities of dead languages and forgotten culture, at least not during this lecture. But I will dispel any doubts that I am _Dist_ _Dovahkiin_ , the first of those sanctified by Akatosh.”

Someone cleared their throat and a hand momentarily appeared to ask a question before it was swatted down.

Miraak chuckled and motioned for the student to stand. “I do not discourage curiosity. Ask your question.”

“Well um, what about St. Alessia? We have quite a few documents listing her as first.”

There was a pregnant silence. “You are correct in assuming this given the information available, but a large factor is at play here: I do not share the same timeline as Alessia as my reign occurred during the late Merethic Era just before the Dragon war broke and recorded history began. By all accounts Alessia would appear as first as I have been removed from most if not all records due to the path I chose. I’m sure, somewhere in Bromjunaar, also known as Labyrinthian, my name has been scratched out with several creative expletives.” He smiled sardonically “No, the only way you could have known about me is if you were a Skaal Shaman. Eradication from history is the price that is paid for rebelling against your gods and consorting with Daedra; something I was able to witness firsthand.”

He pointed to the Black Book. “Should you come across this, I urge you to resist all temptation to open it. The Book may not kill you at first, but you will become lost to its forbidden knowledge, neither alive nor dead.”

He conjured a Seeker which floated obediently in the center of the room.

“The majority of my life was spent roaming the halls of Apocrypha in servitude to Hermaeous Mora. Creatures such as this were common; this was once scholar like so many of you. Now it is a keeper of the library with hostile intent toward all unwelcome guests. Mindless and gutless, they attack on-sight. They don’t care why you’re in Apocrypha - you’re an intruder until formally recognized by Mora.”

He dismissed the seeker and turned back to the audience.

“If you learn nothing from this lecture then know this: My existence is unnatural and choices made were my own but as penance, I have watched time pass from behind the putrid enclosure of the planes of Oblivion. Should you stray into the labyrinths of Apocrypha, then your fate has already been sealed.”

They were enthralled as he weaved words into a tapestry of understanding. Aleaksi found herself drawn in with the others; despite its academic nature, the smooth darkness of his voice added just enough suggestion to tease. She looked around and realized she wasn’t the only one to take notice.

As the lecture concluded, there were several that stayed behind for questions. Once they left, she approached him.

“I would say that was a success. Tolfdir mentioned this becoming a regular event.”

“Indeed. It seems all apprehension has vanished. Even the mages from Cyrodiil seemed interested. I’ve heard things have been difficult with them?”

“Sort of. They’re still upset about the whole Eye of Magnus thing. We keep telling them the Psijics have it, but they don’t believe us even though it happened a few years ago. They are some grudge holding bastards but at least they’re playing nice with you.”

“Can you blame them for their paranoia? On the surface, it does sound rather unbelievable – especially with you at the center.”

She gave him a flat look. “Thanks.”

“That’s not an insult, it’s an observation. You know rudimentary spell craft but somehow you stumbled across the Eye of Magnus when even a Master of Alteration hadn’t detected it. Now throw in top secret monks appearing only to _you_ saying you’re the chosen one or however they phrased it and you must admit, it feels a little unbelievable.”

“All of this coming from the four thousand-year-old Atmoran man whose last roommate was gelatinous ball of eyes.”

He smiled. “You are a magnet for oddities.”

“That explains why you came with me in the first place.” she sighed “but you are right as much as I hate saying that. However, I do think we can make improvements here. I don’t have to be an expert in any of the Schools to understand budgets and finance and…well, they seem to be lacking that aspect. You ask any of them about hiring someone for bridge repair and they give you a blank look. I’ve talked about the expenses of student housing and commissary and they switch subjects. The books are a mess and outside of enchanting services, I still don’t know how we’re maintaining this standard of living.”

“And now you know how I feel when I look at our ledgers.”

“We aren’t nearly this bad. Savos left this place a wreck when he died. I’m sure he didn’t intend to, but a massive overhaul is needed.”

“As the Arch-Mage, you have the power to make this sort of change.”

“We both know it’s an empty title.”

He snorted. “All titles are empty if they’re not acted upon. Just like your Thane positions, if you don’t contribute something or make your presence known, people won’t take you seriously. This is the exact same thing. If they argue with you, remind them who you are.”

“What if they threaten to leave?”

“Then walk them to the door.”

She thought about this for a moment and let out a deep sigh.

“This could turn very ugly very quick.”

“It could if this issue isn’t broached carefully. I’m not saying you need to beat them over the head with ultimatums at the beginning of the meeting. You should appeal to their reason and understanding first. They may not like what you have to say but if the news is delivered appropriately, they will accept it.”

“Well we have a meeting tonight I guess we’ll see how this goes. I’m going to spend the afternoon organizing and clearing up the accounts…somehow.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day moved at a snail’s pace. By the time evening came, Aleaksi had dark circles under her eyes and her temperament had been reduced to nothing. As the meeting approached, the various members of Faculty shuffled into the arch mages’ quarters. Tables and chairs had been set up in a circular formation to all members a chance to be acknowledged. Once everyone was seated, Aleaksi stood to open the discussion.

“Hello everyone, I’m glad we can all be here today. This meeting should not take long, but we will be covering a few major issues and some minor. First I would like say Happy Anniversary to Colette who’s been with us the last 20 years as an integral part of the Restoration program.”

There was a brief murmur of polite conversation and some forced smiles then the room went quiet again.

“I will now turn the floor over to Tolfdir.”

The older man stood and smiled at everyone. “Let’s start by giving a round of applause to our guest speaker today. I believe this can be counted as a success.” He turned to Miraak who was seated next to Aleaksi “On behalf of our members and as Master Wizard, we would like to offer you an honorary position. Your experience is highly valued, and we believe you would be a great asset to this establishment.”

Miraak stood. “It would be an honor.”

There was a brief applause as they both took their seats and Aleaksi stood again.

“It’s always good to expand our numbers. Speaking of which, we will be addressing a few issues regarding the current state of our budget.”

This was met with eye rolling, grumbling and scoffing. Her face twitched slightly; they were going to be like that, were they? So be it.

“Okay then. I won’t sugar coat it - we’re broke. We’re bust. No longer operating in the black. The only reason we’re able to keep bread on the table is because of enchanting services.” She threw the ledger on table causing one of them to jump. “Don’t believe me? Take a look for yourselves.”

She had their full attention now. Most of them looked shocked but it was quickly fading into mild panic.

“Would anyone like to know how we got this way?”

Crickets. The teachers had become the students and now they were being scolded. She picked up the ledger flipping through pages; she stopped abruptly and looked around.

“9,000 septims spent last month on” she squinted “‘paper’. That’s the only description. No dates, or department notes.” She flipped to another page “17,000 spent on robes. 10,000 spent on soul gems. Again, no notes, no dates. And then there’s ‘miscellaneous’. 30,000 septims.” She snapped the book shut. “And this is based solely on the information I could find. It doesn’t include housing or payroll. It’s a disaster and we’ve been operating like this for years.”

“Now there’s going to be some changes to correct this. There will be monthly expense reports due by the first of every month. This will make us accountable for what we’re spending and what it goes toward. These reports will have full descriptions with dates and an explanation of why the item is needed. There will be no more ‘miscellaneous’ until we get our feet back under us. I’m not one for micromanaging but the frivolous spending has to stop.”

Enthir was the first to speak up. “And what if we don’t do these reports?”

“You’ll receive a warning the first time. After that, your funding will be cut off.”

“Ha! You don’t have that kind of authority! This is ridiculous. Just who do you think you are to dictate what we do?”

“I am the Arch Mage of this college.”

“You’re a hack who happened to show up at the right time. You don’t belong here.”

There was a tingling at the base of her skull. A cold fury had come over her; who did this wretched creature think he was to speak in such a way?

She walked out from behind the table. It was a slow calculated movement as she stopped in front of him.

“I didn’t hear you.”

Enthir sneered and crossed his arms. “You don’t belong-”

He was caught off guard by the burst of her shout.

_Fus ro!_

Only a portion of the shout was used but her point was made. Enthir hit the back wall with a groan. He pushed himself up and groaned an elvish curse. Aleaksi crossed her arms but didn’t move.

“Charge at me and I’ll take your free will. Now put the spell away and listen. I know exactly why you’re throwing such a fit about this – and you’ve kept the rest of your colleagues in the dark.”

A glance around the room revealed shocked expressions mixed with horror. She continued.

“Enthir tell us why you’re so openly opposed to this.”

“I should fry you from the inside out.”

“You wouldn’t get the chance. Now out with it.”

“It’ll cut massively into my profits. I’ve been skimming off the top for years and hiding it in the numbers. Savos had no idea because he was a short-sighted buffoon and I took advantage of that.”

This was met with murmuring and glares; everyone knew he was dirty but not to what extent.

“So Arch-Mage, what are you going to do now? Slap my wrist? Send me to bed without supper?” He mocked.

Aleaksi turned to Tolfdir and the rest of the group. “I leave the decision up to you as you’re the ones he’s been stealing from.”

Urag spoke up first “I’m sure we can find a nice plane of oblivion to banish him too. The Deadlands or maybe Quagmire?”

“Excellent idea – and then we could bind his soul and summon him at will. It would be a proper use of resources.” Sergius chimed in.

Enthir’s expression slowly melted from defiantly arrogant to genuine concern as more of them voiced their opinions and ideas; Tolfdir held up a hand for silence.

“Well now, this is most disheartening. Not only have we gained knowledge that one of our own has betrayed us, but that we’ve so quickly jumped to such a cruel punishment.” He cleared his throat. “Our pride has been wounded but no one was killed. Does Enthir truly deserve oblivion? I should think not.” He turned back to the Bosmer in question “However, it is with heavy heart that I declare you no longer have a place within this establishment. Please pack your personal effects and leave immediately.”

Enthir looked around the room and pointed at Aleaksi. “Fine. I will leave but this isn’t over. If I see you again, you’ll wish I hadn’t.”

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t respond; doing so would only escalate the situation. With a final huff, he quit the room, slamming the door behind him.

A very sullen silence followed. He had been with the college for years and was considered a trusted peer but this, this changed everything. Now they looked at each other with new eyes; what else would they discover if they dug deeper?

“I never did trust him. It’s no loss at all.” Unfortunately, Collette was the first to speak up.

“How do we know you haven’t been pinching gold as well? What with your ‘healing clinics’. Sounds fake to me. Maybe your department should be audited.”

“Well I never! Restoration is a perfectly valid school!"

The bickering continued. Thoughts were aired and from them, full arguments ignited. Voices raised and soon they were at each other’s throats. Miraak stayed seated and observed as chaos unfolded around him; from across the table Aleaksi met his eyes and give a small nod.

He stood and spoke one word channeling an ancient power.

_Naholt_

The building shook briefly knocking over goblets and causing books to fall off various shelves. It effectively got their attention. They stopped arguing and turned toward him.

“We still have much to discuss. Perhaps at our next meeting we will decide who has been measured and found wanting. For now, let us be _civil_.”

They composed themselves again; in every sense of the word, they had been politely scolded by their newest member and felt the warmth of embarrassment that came with it.

Aleaksi cleared her throat. “Right. Yes. We need to discuss future operations.” She gathered her notes “Once we’re back on our feet financially, I propose we make another program available: arcane smithing.”

From under the table she produced a small tube of cloth. As she unrolled it various daggers could be seen peeking out from leather stays. She held up an ornate black dagger that had a red sheen.

“Daedric with fire enhancements.”

She held up another; this one was crystalline blue and etched with an ancient Nordic pattern.

“Stahlrm with frost and soul trap.”

Finally, she held up a cream-colored dagger. It wasn’t as jagged as the daedric and lacked the filigree of the stahlrm, but something about it drew their attention.

She smiled. “And of course, my personal favorite, dragon bone.”

The daggers were passed around and scrutinized. Sergius was first to speak up.

“Would this be in addition to our established enchanting curriculum or a separate department all together?”

“For now, it would be considered part of Enchanting certification but if demand is high enough, it could form its own branch.”

“And what need is there for this?” Nyra spoke up as she held a glass dagger, admiring it from different angles. “and does those have a price? It’s quite lovely.”

“I’ll send you a quote. At the forefront; we will teach the importance of safety by truly knowing the object you’re enchanting from start to finish. Skyrim may have its weird phobias regarding magic, but enchanted weapons are everywhere. Someone must be teaching this craft beyond court wizards and witches living in caves. So, why not us? Besides, if this takes off, we could branch into staff creation with a woodworking program, tailoring and even alchemy. I’m actually a little surprised alchemy isn’t already here.”

“This is all very well arch mage but what about our budget concerns?”

“As I mentioned before, this wouldn’t occur until after we’ve stabilized. We need to expand beyond the five schools of magic; they will always remain the core of this establishment but there’s so much more we can offer. With this, we will draw a more diverse group of students.”

“We’ll get a bunch of Nords and nothing more. They’ll come in with their savagery and narrow-minded attitudes.”

“The irony in that statement is almost tangible but, on that note, I want to make it clear here and now racism of any sort will not be tolerated. I don’t give a damn if they’re a Nord, Dunmer or even Falmer. If they want to learn, they will have the opportunity to do so. This is a rule that is set in stone for all faculty and students. If issues are reported, we will handle them appropriately through warnings or expulsion depending on the severity of the situation.”

“If I may ask, what is the goal of all this change?” Arneal spoke up.

“That’s a good question that has a lot of answers, but the short and simple version is expansion and adaption. You see there are two things that don’t belong in education; the terms ‘for-profit’ and ‘stagnation’. If we get stuck in a rut, it impedes research. Who knows, we could develop new enchanting techniques that put us ahead of everyone - there’s a lot of possibilities here.”

“You seem very concerned with money for someone who opposes making money.”

“There’s a big difference better balancing the books so the lights don’t get shut off and exploiting students for cheap labor. It bothers me that you’re having issues distinguishing the two.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, we’re not going to be churning out swords and armor like a factory. Anything the students make they get to keep or sell as they please. It’s their time and energy going into this and hopefully, by the end of the program, we have responsible, _professional_ arcane smiths who aren’t about to pass on bad habits or blow themselves up at an enchanting table.”

There were a few grumbles until Faralda spoke up “I think it’s a fantastic idea, but I do wonder how we will accommodate the influx of students.”

“That is something I have considered and somewhat goes along with our next big plan – we should work to reestablish the city of Winterhold. Again, this is something that is years away but…well, it’s been eighty years since the great collapse. This might sound harsh, but quite frankly it’s time to move on. I’ll be speaking with the Jarl about this soon. He may object at first but I’m sure he’ll come around once proper compensation is mentioned.”

There were a few nods in agreement; they were coming around slowly, but it would be an up-hill climb.

“Any questions?”

She was met with silence and shrugs.

“Okay then, meeting adjourned. Remember, I need those reports starting next month. If I’m not here, give them to Tolfdir.”

The group of mages shuffled out of the room until only Aleaksi and Miraak were left.

She turned to him expectantly. “So, how do you think it went?”

“I did say to broach this carefully didn’t I?”

“Oh c’mon it wasn’t that bad.”

“You made an enemy for life with Thieves Guild connections and an advanced understanding of arcane magic. It could have gone better. Although I probably wouldn’t have let him live but that’s the difference between us – I would have used the full shout.”

“And then there would be a mess that would horrify everyone.”

“It would also establish a position of dominance.”

“That’s not quite what I’m going for here.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I suppose I want the same thing here as Markarth; fix the current issues and improve the city for the better of everyone. Winterhold has a lot of potential but people are too scared and stupid to embrace it. They haven’t learned anything from the great collapse, except how to jump at shadows and spread rumors. The college remaining aloof didn’t help either.”

“And what is the other underlying reason you’re not saying?”

She shrugged. “In this case I don’t think there is one.”

He shook his head. “Opportunity wasted.”

“That just depends on your perspective. Unlike you, I’m not out to rule everyone.”

“You think civilization is fine the way it is?”

“Ha! Gods no. The empire is barely held together even at the best of times. But who wants that stress? Not me, that’s for sure. Let Titus Mead keep it. Besides we’ve got something worse coming up.”

He crossed his arms. “And that is?”

“A letter came this morning while you were setting up. We have to stop in Windhelm at Ulfric’s request.”

She saw his jaw tighten but he didn’t say anything.

“I don’t like it either but hopefully he’ll be civil. He’s the one contacting us after all.”

“Did you bring heavy armor?”

“Yes. I always do.”

“Good. I don’t trust this.”

“He’s a bastard but even he wouldn’t stoop so low as to attack us like that. Doesn’t mean he won’t try to push us toward making the first move, but I don’t see him attacking first.”

Miraak sighed. “What does he want?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t listed. I assume some kind of Jarl business. If its civil war related, I’m turning him down right then and there.”

“I wonder if this is a response to what I said in Markarth?” he mused.

“What did you…? Oh. _Oh_. Well, shit. If it is, this is going to be embarrassing for both of us.”

“Speak for yourself. I want to see his reaction.”

“The more I think about this, the more it seems like a bad idea to go there.”

“Of course you’d change your mind after you’ve made it appealing. Well I’m saying it now – we’re going, and that’s that.”

“Okay fine but please don’t _purposely_ piss him off this time. Now if he says something stupid, by all means do what you do best, but don’t start it.”

“What was it you’ve said to me before? Ah yes, no promises.”

* * *

 

They left Winterhold the next day after establishing new guidelines for the expense reports and providing the details to Tolfdir. There were a few more quiet conversations regarding Enthir and his whereabouts, but the general impression was very hushed. It has been assumed he would return to Riftin but no one had seen him leave the grounds. Orders were given to search the midden; if nothing was found, they would assume he was gone for good.

Thankfully Windhelm was not far from Winterhold and the weather was agreeable. As they crossed the ancient bridge and approached the city, Aleaksi could sense hostility in the air. It pickled at the base of her scalp causing a brief moment of paranoia. As an Imperial woman and a non-native of Skyrim, she was very much walking into the lion’s den. It could have only been worse had she been Altmer with Dominion connections.

Upon entering the great wooden doors, she was met with a typical scene; a Dunmer woman was being harassed by two Nords. Slurs were thrown and accusations made indicating violence would soon follow. Aleaksi stepped between them as the man began advancing on the woman in a threatening manner.

“What do we have here? Another gray-skin lover? 100 gold says I can best you in a fight. No swords or magic.”

“Or I could just kill you. Quick stab right through the gut.” A sword suddenly appeared

The man faltered, unable to tell if she was serious, then took a step back.

“You wouldn’t – the guards would be on you in second!” he spat.

“Not for the right amount of gold. They’ll be too busy counting it while you bleed out.”

“Then my man here will take you out!” he pointed at his friend who suddenly had a panicked look.

Miraak cleared his throat. “Aleaksi, this hardly seems fair. This poor stupid creature clearly doesn’t know what it’s getting into. Exercise some restraint; take a hand or an ear, something small.”

The man continued to size up the two of them when the animal instinct to flee finally kicked it. Fortunately, it trumped pride and he began to walk away. The Dunmer woman turned to them still suspicious.

“Do you hate our kind?”

“No, and it’s ridiculous that this city has allowed people like him to get away with that.”

She nodded “Thank you. Rolff is one of the worst. He gets roaring drink then stumbles into the gray quarter in the early morning yelling obscene things. If we retaliate, we’re punished by the guards. Maybe we’ll have some peace now that he’s been intimated.”

“He’s a bully, nothing more. There’s far too many of those in this city but hopefully, one day it won’t be an issue.”

She nodded and went on her way.

“Would you have really killed that man?” Miraak asked softly.

“Not unless he attacked me. I probably would have shouted him though. It would have been a fantastic way to announce our arrival.”

“Indeed. And here I was hoping you’d finally let go of those infuriating morals and the associated guilt.”

Aleaksi frowned. “Are you telling me you really don’t feel anything when you take a life?”

He shrugged. “What are they but another annoyance? An obstacle to remove. I don’t enjoy the act if that’s what you want to know. Not unless they’ve caused me great distress. Then perhaps, a celebration is in order.

“A ‘celebration’ like with party hats and streamers?”

“Depending on how much they’ve done, yes absolutely.”

“So, if we go back to Solstihm, dig up Vahlok and you kill him, we’re going to plan something?”

“Without a doubt.”

“This might have to happen. I’ll even make you banner and send invitations.”

“I’m holding you to that. Now let’s go do this.”

They pushed open the heavy doors of the palace and entered slowly as their eyes adjusted. The great hall was shrouded in Stormcloak regalia. At the far end of the long room sat Ulfric Stormcloak who was in deep conversation with his advisor Galmr. Aleaksi caught snippets of the conversation; they would be leaning on Bulgruf the Greater soon to join them. She knew the older Jarl wouldn’t, not out of loyalty to the empire, but because of his distaste for Ulfric. This of course led to another speech about Skyrim, the war and the blight upon their land.

Aleaksi cleared her throat. Finally, they were acknowledged.

“So, the Dragonborn graces me with her presence. What have you come for?”

“Dunno. You’re the one that sent for us.” She held up the short note.

“Ah yes. I have a dragon that has become bothersome for us. Take care of it and you will be compensated.”

“…that’s it? Just a dragon?”

“You may treat this as a small thing, a minor inconvenience, but I assure you it is most important unless you’re not up to the task.”

“Then send your own troops after it – oh that’s right they’re busy. How’s that whole ‘civil-war’ thing going anyway?”

Ulfrics features darkened. “Perhaps with the assistance of the Dragonborn, we could win but you seem busy shirking your duties and associating with objectionable characters.” He stared pointedly a Miraak.

“Ah but you don’t want me, Remember? I’m one of those dirty foreigners you hate so much. You know, the ones that have been running Skyrim into the ground since the great war? Your words not mine.”

His stony expression remained but the subtle twitch of his jaw hinted at a simmering anger; Aleaksi smiled.

“Show some respect girl.” Snapped Galmr. “You have no idea what happened.”

“I know more than you think. My father was a Legate during the battle of the red ring. Lost an eye and part of his ear but amazingly, it didn’t turn him into a power hungry racist. So, what’s your excuse?”

Ulfric stood abruptly motioning for guards. Aleaksi kept her composure but silently screamed in the back of her head; going to jail twice this close together was just embarrassing, but who could resist poking bear? She’d most likely receive a few punches once they were hauled off, but it was worth it to get under his skin.

As the guards approached, Miraak stepped forward and gave a sharp warning in Dovahzul; it was meant for only one set of ears.

“Mu los stin uv daar gol ag.”

Ulfric turned back, unsure of what he’d heard.

“Is that so? Then, show me.” Surely the man was bluffing; he was a talented tongue that had gone rogue and nothing more. Unfortunately, he had conned the woman into believing the nonsense that he too was dragonborn. Ulfric gestured for them to be taken away.

Without further hesitation, Miraak shouted and Aleaksi’s eyes widened.

_Sah Rot Aar!_

The smug look on his face spoke volumes as silence followed. They waited but the interior of the building remained unaltered.

“What manner of shout is this?” Ulfric demanded.

A moment later, the piercing scream of a dragon was heard. Disbelief filled the eyes of the guards, but it was soon replaced by raw fear as sickening realization dawned. Sahrotaar roared again, this time much closer indicating he’d breached the city walls.

“Hi lost nid mindoraan do vahzah suleyk, joor.” He turned to Aleaksi “we will be leaving now.”

They walked out of the front entrance unhindered as the guards stood awaiting orders. The sharp smell of a large structure fire greeted them. Above, the massive blue dragon continued its assault gliding through great plumes of smoke. The guards that were stationed outside had taken position, but their arrows were deflected by the creature’s thick hide. Another blast of fire enveloped the stone quarter demolishing the marketplace and associated housing. Most of the people fled in a panicked state but several stayed behind and attempted to subdue the flames. It was futile; the structures were lost.

With a ground shaking thud, Sahrotaar landed in the courtyard; the guards from inside advanced with swords and shields but were knocked back with a swipe of his tale.

“Hail thuri, what is your command?” He waited patiently.

Miraak looked back at Ulfric who stood rigidly, his contempt barely hidden from view. The proud man said nothing, but the color drained from his face when he heard the dragon’s acknowledgment.

“Take us away from here.” He commanded as he helped Aleaksi up first then mounted behind her.

“As you command. Ahrk fin joor?”

“Leave them.”

With a sudden thrust upward, they were airborne. Below them half of the city continued to burn as great bellows of smoke darkened the sky.

“You know we’re going to be hunted for this.” She yelled over the rush of wind.

“Who is he going to complain to? The empire?”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it. This is going to come back on us in a big way.”

“You’re right - they’ll want us even more.”

Sahrotaar continued to glide through the sky putting as much distance as possible between them and the wreckage. Aleaksi kept a white-knuckle grip on the spines in front of her. She didn’t know if she was hurting the dragon, but blind fear outweighed those thoughts.

The scenery transformed from hilly and white to the familiar flat planes of the hot springs. Below them giants herded mammoths, and in the distance, another dragon perched upon a word wall observing this curiosity; the ancient beasts ignored each other. Verdant land with lush trees soon replaced the steam baked fields as Lake Honrich came into view. They had reached the safety of the Rift as word would not have spread yet. Miraak motioned for them to land.

As they dismounted, Aleaksi gave Sahrotaar an affectionate pat which was regarded with slight confusion but otherwise enjoyed. They continued down the ancient stone path toward Riftin.

“So how soon do you think it will be before we receive a summons?” She started

“A week at least. Not that we’ll be in attendance for it. We’ve got far too much to do.”

“That is true.” She bit her bottom lip. “Did you really need to do that? Was it necessary? A lot of people were probably hurt or killed.”

“Of course.”

“How so?”

“Several things were exposed in that moment, the primary being Ulfric is more than willing to sacrifice his people to save face. He heard my warning and dismissed it. The second is going to be more long term; the demoralization of his people. The Dragonborn walked into his palace, called him out, then summoned a dragon and rode away on it after it attacked the city. People are going to wonder what took place to invoke that and no amount of suppression is going to stop the rumors and speculation that will have exploded from it. As I’ve said before, when wielded correctly those two things are incredibly divisive.”

“Yes, but won’t they just blame us?”

“Some of them will, but they’ll be far too cowardly to come after us on their own. We control dragons after all. So, they’ll channel their fear and anger toward the local government. Given the current limitation of resources because of the war effort, Ulfric is going to have some very hard choices to make.”

“Oh?”

“Feed his troops or help his people. There isn’t enough to go around. If he recalls the soldiers, the war is lost but if his people suffer, this will lead to chaos and the city will crumble further. I would be very surprised if looting isn’t happening right now. It was the market district and affluent housing that was burning. Sahrotaar is dependable like that.”

Aleaksi frowned for a moment. “Dammit did you plan this?”

“Somewhat, yes.”

She stopped walking and stared at him “Seriously? How?”

He turned to her “I’ve been muling over what to do with that city since I set foot there two years ago, but it would take far too long to explain all the details. Let’s just say it all hinged on one very important thing.”

“And that is?”

He traced his thumb along her jaw. “Your exquisite mouth. I love the things it can do in a moment of passion but most importantly, I am equally fascinated and horrified by what comes but of it when these passions are ignited. It is the ultimate catalyst.”

“And that means?”

“Inevitably, you’re going to say something that will invoke wrath due to offense or leniency because of compassion. And because of it, I can’t predict you, so I’ve prepared contingencies.”

“You make me sound terrible.”

“You are an agent of chaos.”

“Said the man who summoned a dragon to destroy a city.”

He smiled “That was inevitable that you’d offend him eventually and no doubt he would retaliate to not appear weak. I just didn’t know when. You were most effective today.”

“You make it sound like you’re using me.”

“No more than you’ve used me.”

Her heart sank slightly. “What do you mean? How?”

“I keep you in line and I am your backup. Why else did you approach me in Apocrypha? You knew I was stronger than you. If you didn’t think that, we would have fought, and only one of us would be standing here now.”

She frowned. “I don’t think that qualifies as ‘being used’.”

“Do you not achieve some form of personal gain from this? It doesn’t have to have a negative connotation. Take the emotional aspect out of it.”

“Well, uh…when you put it that way…” She thought for a moment.

“Why did you need me originally?”

“Why are we talking about this again? Shouldn’t we be going to Riftin? We should probably get there before nightfall.”

“Aleaksi.”

She sighed dramatically and scratched her head. “Because, I felt guilty and I knew I needed backup that Erik wouldn’t be able to provide and, there’s a lot of factors here. And you kept appearing with the voice and there was the chanting and then things didn’t really add up and I was sleep deprived and I didn’t like the Skaal-”

“You’re rambling.”

“Yes yes I know. At one point I couldn’t tell if you were mocking me, hitting on me or both. So little thoughts started popping up like ‘hey maybe he isn’t so bad’ and ‘Maybe he can be of use to me’…” she trailed off.

He stared at her expectantly.

“Okay, I’ll admit you’re on to something, but I still don’t classify that as ‘using’ someone.”

“Then what is it?”

“Eh, making the best of a shit situation? You can’t tell me things haven’t improved.”

“I have benefited greatly, yes but that does not change the initial argument. What you’re failing to grasp is this isn’t a bad thing. So, we’ve used each other to benefit ourselves, _so what_? You could do with becoming more selfish and a bit more independent.”

She thought for a moment. “Are you…are you dumping me?”

He was caught completely off guard; it was the chaos in action again. “No. Where the hell did that even come from? At what point in this conversation did I mention that this” he motioned “was ending?”

“I don’t know! It just popped in there! We’re having a semi-serious conversation, and that is usually how it ends! It’ll start with ‘we need to talk’ which is the worst phrase in existence, then you’ll say ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ or ‘I’ve been drafted’ _or_ my personal favorite ‘I just don’t think my parents would approve of your lifestyle’. It’s like a default setting for me to always expect the worst.”

“Your insecurities are exhausting. As I’ve said before, stop with that line of thought. If I didn’t want you, I would have said as much and this would have ended long before now. Besides I would never say ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’”

“Yeah and whys that?”

“Because if I’m calling it off, it’s definitely not because I’m doing something wrong.”

“Heh, because you never do anything wrong. Now, what if I dump you?”

“You’re not going to.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. We still have a very strong mutual attraction, an active sex life and as a woman in your thirties, you’re less inclined toward casual dating.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And you know, that whole ‘love’ thing. But I’m sure that’s just a minor detail. Gods you’re terrible at being reassuring. So, when I’m old and ugly, what are you going to do?”

“Push you off a cliff” He smirked.

“Not if I push you first.”

“Do I actually have something to worry about?”

“Only if we stop threatening each other.”

They had begun walking again. The first guard tower appeared along a path that led to the city gates. Her reputation was already very poor here, what else could go wrong today?

She sighed to relieve pent up stress; unfortunately, it didn’t help. “For real this time, let’s not make anyone angry.”

“My dear, take your own advice.”

“Can’t win with you, can I?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
